Learning to Share Control
by Miss Toughie
Summary: The strength it took to constantly be in control of everything could sometimes be overwhelming. Luckily, Punk has found someone he could give up all the control to from time to time. But what happens when that man decides he's had enough of stolen moments on random nights and starts wanting more? WARNINGS: Slash, dom/sub relationship FYI: Starts just before Wrestlemania
1. Chapter 1

People don't really get straight edge, they don't really get him. Punk knew this and accepted it. Sure it drove him crazy, but he didn't let anyone know that. Even his mom and sisters looked at him with confusion from time to time. Punk just let it slide off his shoulders for the most part. It wasn't something worth worrying about when he really thought about it. People didn't treat him any different or question his choice, well most people didn't, so he just ignored the looks and went about living his life the way he wanted.

It was control, that is what it all came down to. It was about keeping everything in his life under his control. Just like he wasn't able to do when he was a kid. His dad's drinking had seen to that. While his father and him had worked through their issues and now had an okay relationship considering the circumstances, fear that he would wake up one day having no way to control what was going on around him again kept him awake most nights. Just like tonight.

It was nights like tonight where it was just to exhausting trying to maintain every detail in his entire life. It was nights like tonight that he just couldn't do it any more. It was nights like tonight that he reached out to John. Just like always, he tried to put it off for as long as possible. But as he lay wide awake at midnight, watching shadows from passing cars' headlights move across his ceiling, listening to his heart pound, he knew it was a lost cause. Sighing to himself, mostly because of his own neediness that made him appear so weak, he grabbed his phone and sent the text before he could change his mind and drag out his agony even more.

_You rooming alone tonight?_

Waiting for the reply was almost as hard on his nerves as admitting that he needed John's help. Eventually he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed, chewing on his nails while bouncing his knee up and down. Ugh, when did he turn into such a woman, holding his breath, staring at his phone willing to ring. At the ten minute mark, Punk finally started to realize that it wasn't going to happen tonight. John didn't want to see him. He would never admit beyond his own head how much that hurt. Holding back tears, he knew he would never let fall, he slowly drug himself into the bathroom. Maybe a shower would make him stop feeling as though his skin was crawling. Just as he started reaching for the knob, music began blaring out of his cell phone. Jerking his hand back, Punk took off for the nightstand and dived across the bed to get there faster. Damn, he really was pathetic. In his haste however, Punk only managed to knock the phone off the stand and watch as it bounced under the bed.

"Son of a bitch." Punk muttered while getting on his hands and knees to reach for the object of his current desire. Finally reaching the rectangular object, Punk saw that it was in fact a text from John. Relief that he wasn't expecting washed over him, as he suddenly realized that it could have been anybody else, or hell, even a wrong number. Sliding the button to unlock the screen, those wonderful words appeared on the screen allowing him to take an actual breath for the first time in what felt like years.

_5117. Bring a belt._

Now that the initial happiness of getting the text was disappearing, Punk started looking at the actual words. Why the hell would he need a belt? Not that he had any intention of disobeying the order, he knew better than that. John wanted a belt, John was going to get a belt. Punk started pulling his clothes back on, gearing up to make his way towards John and what would surely end up being an amazing night. Punk left his room and slipped down the hallway as quietly as possible. Nobody on the roster knew about his and John's little arrangement and he hoped that it would continue to be that way. Nobody would look at him the same if they knew he spread his legs for John Cena from time to time. Knocking softly, Punk tried his best to look casual, even though his constant twitching made sure that was a lost cause. A few seconds later the door swung open and his own version of perfection filled his vision.

Sure Punk couldn't really stand the guy, his constant happiness and perpetual grin drove him insane. The fact that John was the guy he got to take the championship from during that infamous summer made it all the more sweet in the end. But, beyond all of that, there was a physical attraction that Punk couldn't deny. Holy shit, the man had it all going for him. Bulging biceps, rock hard abs, well-toned thighs, wow he could go on forever. But none of those were Punk's favorite part of him. No, what Punk couldn't get enough of was that chest. The same chest that was currently in front of him with droplets of water running down into a towel that was slung so low around John's waist, there really wasn't much point to it even being there. He had obviously just got out of the shower and all it did was add to his magnetism.

As if in a trance, Punk slowly leaned forward with every intention of tracing the water lines down John's body until he was forced to fall to his knees at John's feet, his favorite place to be when in John's presence. However, just when he thought he was going to get to taste his favorite morsel, John suddenly reached out grabbing Punk behind the neck and pulling him forward and down. The suddenness and the force behind the shove was to much for Punk to try to fight and he simply crumpled to the ground inside of John's hotel room. Looking up through his lashes he discovered he couldn't quite bring himself to look John straight in the eye.

"Did you honestly just try to lick me in the hallway where anyone could see?"

"Umm" What exactly could Punk say to that, it was entirely true and a completely stupid thing to do.

John simply raised one eyebrow silently letting Punk know that he could practically read his thoughts.

"Now that wasn't a very smart move was it? I think you'll have to be punished for that one, hopefully it will put some sense back into that thick skull of yours."

Punk couldn't have stopped the whimper of need that fell from his lips any more that he could have stopped breathing. His mind instantly filled with all the different ways John could punish him. Would it be a spanking, a hard fucking, or some new physical torture, after all, Punk still didn't know what the hell the belt was for. Whatever John wanted would be absolutely perfect, Punk already knew that. That's one of the reasons why he was the only one that could ever convince Punk to give up all his hard fought for control. John simply handled everything when they were alone together and Punk wouldn't have it any other way.

While Punk had been lost in his day dreams, John had made his way to the bed, grabbing a pillow and throwing it to the ground in front of him. That was his calling, without any words John was summoning him to kneel in front of him. While it was strange at first that John would think to give him a pillow to kneel on to keep his knees from hurting to much, it didn't really phase Punk to much any more. John always did those kinds of little things. Punk knew most dominant men didn't think about treating subs with such kindness and thoughtfulness, but this was John Cena after all.

At first Punk went to stand so he could make his way towards John, but one hard look in his direction let him know that John wanted him to remain on his knees. And he did just that, crawling on his hands and knees like, well like a submissive in the presence of a Master. When he finally reached his destination, Punk sat with his head bowed and hands behind his back, presenting himself as a good boy should.

"Take off the towel." It was a simple order, one that shouldn't be easy to mess up, but he still managed to somehow. When his hands were only a breath away from griping the rough fabric, strong fingers closed tightly around his wrists. "Did I tell you that you could use your hands?"

"No sir."

"Then what the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry sir."

"That doesn't answer my question."

Well that was true, but Punk couldn't think of anything better to say. John's hands were still wrapped around his wrists sending white-hot pleasure running up his arms and straight down his spine. On top of that, blue eyes were piercing into his own brown ones, frying every brain cell he had to the point where his only thoughts were of John. He couldn't think of anything he could say, his epic mic skills were nowhere to be found at this exact moment. He tried to convey that message to John with his eyes alone and when John's lips curved up on one side, Punk knew that John understood. He couldn't think for himself anymore, he needed John to completely take over, completely take control.

"I don't want you using your hands any time soon. Put them behind your back." John let go of his wrists and Punk had just managed to accomplish that order when thick fingers wrapped around his chin and forced him to look up. "And if you know what's smart, you'll leave them there until I say otherwise."

Punk didn't bother trying to answer, he couldn't force words out of his suddenly dry throat and shaking his head was out of the question too, John's hand was wrapped to tightly. John didn't seem to want an answer anyway, he was already moving on to his next expectation, fully expecting Punk to follow. And he would, as much as Punk hated to admit it, at this moment he would follow John, he would follow this dominant, anywhere.

"I'll have to remember that you're not quite capable of reading my mind.." It was a cheap shot that Punk instantly felt. John was commenting on how he always seemed to know what Punk was thinking and feeling when they were in the bedroom, which drove Punk crazy, while he couldn't ever seem to guess what John was thinking, which bothered him even more. "Now take off this towel with your teeth." Finally he was being given permission to put his mouth on the hard body that had been teasing him since the door was swung open.

Gently as he could, with patience he didn't know he had, Punk bit the knot on John's hip and tugged. The towel quickly fell away and then fell to the ground when his jaw dropped. No matter how many months Punk and John had been meeting up for stolen moments together in the middle of the night, the sight of a naked John always took his breath away. "Now put that mouth of yours to work."

Feelings Punk couldn't quite name overcame him and he leaped at John's member. He took what he could into his mouth until the blunt end hit the back of his throat. Punk could never deep throat and he knew that. But he created all the suction he could by hollowing out his cheeks while bobbing his head up and down. Punk slightly lifted his chin with each up stroke causing the head of John's cock to run along the roof of his mouth. If the moans coming from above his head and the fingers tightening on the back of his head were any indication, John was enjoying this new technique Punk had thought up on instinct alone. Punk took a chance and looked up at John's face. Pure bliss seemed to be overtaking John's face, but before Punk could truly start to enjoy the fact that he had put that look there, a frown suddenly appeared. That wasn't right, he didn't want John frowning. What the hell had he done.

Panic was starting to crawl up his spine but before it could spread out over his entire body. John roughly pulled him up to his feet and shoved his tongue down his throat. When breathing started to seem like a distant memory, John let go of him and spun around throwing him down on the bed. He heard John rummaging around in his suitcase but was so out of breath and overwhelmed by emotion that he couldn't do anything but lay facedown on the bed and wait for those calloused hands to touch him again. When John's hand wrapped around his arm and started pulling it towards the headboard, he suddenly and proudly realized that he hadn't moved as hands from behind his back. Even through John had been manhandling him and throwing him around, he hadn't disobeyed John's order to leave them in place.

His happy thoughts disappeared quickly though when he felt the cold metal wrap around his wrist. _Handcuffs,_ Punk thought with no humor. He wasn't surprised, John had done this before, but he still didn't feel comfortable with them in place. It was like by allowing himself to be bound to the bed, he was giving up to much control. But then, he reminded himself, that was why he always came back to John time after time, to give up control. All he could do was stare at the silver resting against his tattooed skin and wait for whatever John wanted to do to him next.

Out of all the things he was expecting, a tearing sound wasn't on the list.

"What the fuck!" A sharp slap to his ass had him smartly biting his tongue. Even with his jeans still in place, that sting was felt very easily on the sensitive skin. What remained of his shirt was casually thrown to the side, not that it really mattered, he couldn't exactly wear it anymore. Then he noticed John's arms reaching around his stomach to undo his belt buckle. "Good boy, you remembered a belt."

That small amount of praise went straight to Punk's dick. It wasn't like it was a hard task to accomplish, but it had still made John happy and that in turn made Punk happy. Although he couldn't help but wonder what exactly was the purpose of the belt. John swiftly put other thoughts out of his mind though when his jeans and boxers were pulled down his legs and soon joined what remained of his shirt on the floor. Damn, sometimes he hated how smooth John was. He stopped being upset about it though when large hands grabbed his ass and a tongue circled his hole.

"Oh my God!" This was new, John had never done something this intimate with him before. When a hand suddenly appeared on his cock, pulling down hard Punk knew he couldn't last much longer. "Please, don't stop, just don't stop." Punk chose to ignore how pathetic he sounded begging John for more. He was on the brink of an orgasm and everybody knew you couldn't hold a person accountable for what was said during that kind of ecstasy.

When John's hands and tongue disappeared, Punk was at a loss for words. When he saw thick fingers grip the belt, he quickly drew in a breath. He couldn't feel John's heat against his body any more. That pretty much confirmed Punk's thoughts that he was about to feel sharp snaps from the leather on his ass. Those thoughts quickly evaporated when the belt slid under his hips and then was used as leverage to pull him back against John's groin. Before he could process this new feeling, he heard a condom package being ripped open. John leaned back just enough to roll the rubber down his shaft before resuming his spot against Punk once more.

"I'm going to fuck you until all you can do is moan my name." Then he forced his way into Punk's unprepared hole. John always did this to him, always hurt him in the best way possible. Punk liked the feeling of being hurt while getting fucked, he liked giving John everything he had and not asking for anything back in return. His asshole was still stinging like a bitch but it was slowly turning into something more, something great. The bite of the belt into the front of his hips as John jerked on it with each thrust to bring him back against his cock even harder then he would have otherwise was adding to the delirium he was working his way towards. He wanted to reach down and jerk himself to his finish, but the handcuffs made it impossible. He was totally at John's mercy. Finally, a hand wrapped around his shaft with an insanely tight grip and a few harsh tugs he came all over John's hand.

Then that same hand, now covered in his own cum, appeared in front of his face. Punk got the silent message and leaned forward to lick and suck the hand until it was shinny with his saliva. When it was clean, the hand made its way to his hair where it twisted into the dark strands and yanked hard. Now that Punk's orgasm had been reached, he started feeling like a fuck doll that was being used solely to get John off and damned if that didn't make it all the better. The rhythmic pounding eventually began to falter as John's orgasm approached. With one final slam, John came, filling the condom up. The one thing Punk wasn't able to see was John silently mouthing one word while shot after shot of cum came out of him.

_Mine_

John collapsed onto Punk's back and, after already feeling weak from his own orgasm, Punk couldn't support both of their weights. Laying pressed into the mattress by John's massive frame, still feeling his cock twitching in his ass, Punk knew that he made the right decision for how to spend his night. John reached up and released Punk's wrists from their enclosure. As he lay on his back, rubbing the tingling feeling out of his hands, he saw John staring at him out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Punk asked gruffly on a sigh.

"Jericho's really getting to you, isn't he?"

"Yeah well, he's enough of a bastard to not worry about what lines he crosses and I finally realize that. Now that I'm aware of this and prepared for it, it won't be as bad as it has been." Punk could tell John wanted to say something else, but Punk hadn't come here for a pep talk. He had simply wanted some mind numbing sex and now that he had that, it was time to go. He sat up and reached for his clothes. After slipping back into his pants, Punk remembered how John had destroyed his shirt. Picking up the tattered remains, Punk looked at Cena with a raised eyebrow.

"Right, sorry about that. Here you can wear one of my shirts."

"Yeah, I don't think I can walk down the hallway with 'Rise Above Hate' stretched across my chest."

"I do have other shirts you know. Here, this will be fine and shouldn't raise any suspicion." John stated while handing him a plain white t-shirt.

"Thanks." After pulling the shirt down his colorful chest, he leaned over for his belt. When he started lacing it through the belt loops on his jeans heard Cena clear his throat.

"You, um, don't have to leave right away, I mean if you don't want to that is." Punk looked across the room to see John with his own jeans in place but nothing else. There was that chest again, fuck there was nothing Punk wanted to do more than to walk up and feel that chest under his palms once more. But it wasn't going to happen, Punk had already started feeling that need to take back all the control in his life again.

"Sounds fun, but I don't think my ass can take any more tonight. Besides, I have an early flight in the morning. I'll see you around Cena."

As Punk made his way towards the door, he didn't see the frown on John's face and after the door closed he definitely didn't hear him muttering "I wasn't asking you to stay just for more sex, Phil."

The despair was evident in his tone, but he just swallowed the sadness back and pulled the comforter off his bed and onto the floor. There was no way that he would be able to get any sleep if he could smell Punk all around him while he laid in bed.

_A/N: So this is the first chapter, and I'm fairly proud of it. I'm hoping that I did an okay job of setting up a plot for what's going to happen later on. It's longer than I wanted it to be, but I didn't feel like I could leave it at any other point and be comfortable with it. I do already have a couple of chapters written so I'll be updating fairly regularly and I promise that I won't leave this story unfinished because I know from experience how annoying that can be, but I can't tell how long it will take me to get it all out. Hopefully I've stumbled onto something that others will enjoy reading, please review and let me know._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow, I didn't expect so much feedback, especially being a new writer. Some of my favorite authors even reviewed, alerted or added to their favorites. Kind of nerve wreaking but hopefully a good sign. I hope you guys continue to enjoy. Here's chapter 2!_

John knows alcohol, John knows every kind of alcohol that there is. He's experienced it all on a personal level. Beer, whiskey, tequila, scotch, vodka he's had them all, in all different ways. He preferred shots though, they hit you fast and it didn't take much effort to throw them back. It wasn't like a beer that you had to hold onto and take drink after drink to finish. Just one quick flick of the wrist while throwing his head back and he would instantly feel the burn in his throat. Sometimes that was the only thing he thought he could feel anymore.

What he didn't know at this point in time, was exactly what kind of alcohol was sitting in front of him. This wasn't exactly a shock to John, he also couldn't remember how many of these little glasses full of the amber liquid he had consumed tonight. This could be considered a sign that it was time to quit, but what the hell, he didn't exactly have anybody waiting for him to come back to the room right now. Using more focus than he should have had to just to simply take a shot, John swallowed every drop before setting the glass down on the table and simply staring at it.

He wasn't really seeing the clear glass that was currently swimming in his vision. All he could picture was a set of brown eyes staring up at him. John decided he could see those shinny depths even more if he closed his own eyes, and he was right. Only he didn't just see the eyes anymore, he was able to picture the whole face. The scruffy chin that drove him crazy when it rubbed across his skin, the jet black hair that was just long enough for him to twist in his fingers and hold his head in place and that lip ring. Damn how he loved that lip ring, especially when those lips were stretched around his cock and the silver jewelry rubbed against his overly sensitive skin. He could clearly see every detail of the face that gave him such pleasure, and even more pain.

"Maybe you've had enough."

John lifted his head but didn't bother opening his eyes. He didn't need to, him and Randy had been friends long enough that he recognized the rough voice even in his inebriated state.

"I'm fine." It came out more mumbled than he thought it would, but it was understandable.

"Sure you are. As much as you've drank tonight you probably feel great, that doesn't mean you will in the morning though." Randy's concern was evident. John finally opened his eyes, tilted his head to the side and took a good look at his friend. Randy didn't used to be so caring and concerned. He wasn't exactly a mother hen now, but he was definitely kinder than ever before. When a third body joined their table and John saw Randy's face melt into an love-struck expression, he knew what had caused the change in one of his oldest friends. Rhodes had Orton in the palm of his hand and pretty much everybody knew it.

However, those privy to the inner workings of their relationship, as John sometimes wished he wasn't, knew who was in charge between the two of them. Randy had made sure that his collar was slipped around Cody's neck as quickly as possible when Cody first joined the roster. Randy had gladly shared that little piece of information with John the first chance he got. Part of it may have been bragging, but a larger part, John was sure, was that Randy had just wanted to tell _someone_ about finally getting a pet that belonged to him and only him. Being gay wasn't something that was looked down on in the locker room, but preferring to control your lover's every move was a different story. Randy knew John wouldn't judge him for liking to dominate his lover. He and Randy had discovered that they shared that kink back when they had roomed together in OVW. Actually, Randy and John had a lot in common, with one major exception. Randy had found and claimed his sub, while John hadn't.

Well actually, John knew he had found his own pet, one that he wished he could have on a regular basis for the rest of his life. Once upon a time, John, with his ever present optimism, thought that it was going to happen, that he and Punk would have a lifetime together. But Punk wasn't interested in forever with him. If he wanted John and only John, then he wouldn't have been sleeping with others and last night had proved that was happening. Damn, that one still stung a little. At first he had loved the feeling of the head of his cock rubbing against the roof of Punk's mouth, that was until he remembered that Punk had never done this for him before. So where exactly had he picked up that new trick. _Obviously, one of his other late night companions had let him in on the secret,_ John's inner voice snarled.

John knew Punk had to be with other guys and he had constantly agonized over how exactly Punk was with them. Did he bend over for them like he did for John or did he prefer to look his other lovers in the eye? Could it be that he actually was the one pressing the random body into the mattress? Were they just one night stands or was Punk actually dating somebody and keeping it a secret? Or worse, was John just a habit that Punk did on the side to amuse himself? Torturing himself wasn't exactly a great idea, but in the alcohol induced pity party he was currently having, it felt pretty good.

"Hello, earth to Cena! What the fuck, you just gonna ignore us?" Cody's voice suddenly pierced through his inner monologue. Taking a look at his best friend and said friend's boyfriend, John saw twin images of concern on their faces. With a sigh, John knew he had to get it together before they started asking too many questions that he didn't have answers to, well none he could tell them anyway. As guilty as it made him feel, he had never told Randy, or anyone, about the fucked up affair that he was having with Punk. "Sorry man, zoned out."

"Yeah, we could see that." Cody tilted his head towards the group of empty glasses off to the side of the table. "You think you're done for the night?" Cody asked in that sweet way that practically turned his stomach, it wasn't something he liked in his men. Cody's niceness was the perfect match for the harshness that made up Randy, they counteracted each other perfectly. John's own kindness ensured that his perfect match was much more vicious than Rhodes could ever think of being. A fresh wave of misery washed over John as he thought about just how vicious Punk could be, leading to yet another depressed sigh.

"All right, that's it, you're finished." Randy issued the order and before John knew what was happening, he was being pulled out of the booth and had his arms wrapped around two sets of broad shoulders. Randy and Cody had to basically drag him out of the bar and throw him in the cab. Yeah, he had absolutely drank to much and would regret it when his alarm went off in the morning, but for right now, who gives a fuck. When the vehicle came to a stop, John again found himself being dragged. Now they were making their way across the lobby and into the elevators. Looking at row upon row of buttons to choose from, John was at a loss. What the hell floor was he on again? A tanned hand reached out and pressed one of the buttons. Randy must know where he was going. With that knowledge settled in his brain, John didn't really see the point in thinking anymore.

Unfortunately, not thinking meant he stopped worrying about staying on his own two feet. He felt himself sliding towards the floor about the same the doors started sliding open. "Careful John." Cody called out before him and Randy got a firmer grip on his arms and made their way towards John's room. When they stopped walking, John suddenly felt a hand digging in his pocket. John quickly jerked himself away from the touch only causing him to slam into the ground. Randy simply chuckled at his friend laying spread out on the carpeted hallway.

"Easy now champ, I'm just trying to get your key card out." In that moment, John realized he wasn't so far gone that he couldn't feel embarrassed.

"Oh, right." Using Randy and Cody as leverage, John somehow managed to pull himself back to a standing position. This time when Randy reached into his pocket, John was more prepared.

"You know, that nickname doesn't exactly fit anymore." A new voice suddenly filled up the silence of the hallway. And there stood John's own personal angel, or was it his own demon, he never could quite tell. Punk in all his tattooed glory was casually leaning against the doorway of what must have been his hotel room wearing only a pair of boxers. Oh hell, the last thing John wanted was for Punk to see him drunk. The Straight Edge Champion surely wouldn't be impressed. John could ignore the nausea that was working its way out of his stomach, but this little development was truly making him miserable.

"What the hell do you want Punk?" Randy's venom filled voice echoed all around the small group.

"I was laying here reading a comic, minding my own business, and I heard something hit the floor out here. Concern for my fellow wrestlers brought me out here."

"I'm sure that's it, what with your sensitive nature and all." Even John in his alcohol haze could detect the sarcasm in that sentence.

"Believe what you will, but could you alcoholics in training keep the noise level to a minimum, those of us with higher standards are trying to relax." Then he quickly disappeared behind the door ensuring that he got the last word in the argument.

"Fucking bastard." John just kept silent and closed his eyes. Hearing the anger and dislike in Randy's voice only confirmed the knowledge that John couldn't tell him about what was going on between him and Punk. He would just have to continue suffering silently.

They finally got into John's room with no more issues and John couldn't have been more happy. His big, soft bed was just waiting on him and he couldn't deny its pleasure anymore. Falling face down into the plush pillows, John felt sleep quickly claiming him.

"Come on babe, let's get his clothes off so he's more comfortable and then we can get back to our room."

"Only if you promise me that you won't enjoy it to much."

"Of course not Master," Cody replied with a look of disbelief.

"Calm down pet, I was just teasing."

"Hmm, I prefer it when you tease me in a different way Sir."

"When you're underneath me?"

The small smirk was the only reply Randy needed to that question.

A few doors down, Punk sat silently against his door, waiting to hear if Randy and Cody left John's room, or if they were planning on spending the night. Not that Punk knew to much about John, but he did know quite a bit about his tastes in the bedroom. While John might be kinkier than anyone ever suspected, he still didn't think John was the type to enjoy a threesome, but as drunk as he obviously was, maybe John would want it. Or hell, maybe this was a recurring thing that Randy, John and Cody enjoyed whether they were drunk or not. Anger at the fact that he wasn't John's one and only filled Punk. He didn't quite know why though. It was just sex between them, they both showed no interest in having more. They could do whatever it was they wanted with whoever they wanted. Even though he realized all of this, he wasn't so stupid that he also didn't realize it was relief he felt when Cody and Randy's voices once again entered the hallway. They weren't having sex with John, at least tonight they weren't, and Punk would never admit that he crawled into bed with a smile on his face because of the happiness that knowledge brought him.

_A/N: A little more insight into John's mind and Punk's feelings with this one. Let me know what you think!_


	3. Chapter 3

Oh yes, he was right last night, he had definitely drank a lot. The pounding in his head and sickness in his stomach told him that. Yet he must not have drank _too _much because he could still remember what had happened, even if it was a little hazy. Although, while he was thankful he hadn't blacked out, he wished he would have been able to forget some things. For example, the look on Punk's face when he realized he was drunk. Damn it, all he wanted was to spend time with Punk that didn't involve sex, but Punk wasn't going to want to spend any time with a guy who drank. Maybe it was time for him to give up drinking, he was going to be turning 35 in a few weeks. After striping down and climbing into the shower hoping to wash away some of last night, he realized that he was contemplating changing parts of his life for a man who didn't want anything to do with him outside of the bedroom. He had a reputation for being a bleeding heart but, for the love of God, this was getting ridiculous.

He stood under the shower, letting the spray massage his exhausted body until the water became to cold to stand. He couldn't put reality off any longer. It was Wrestlemania week. Randy and him had gone out last night to try to wind down and relax a little before all the insanity started. Nevertheless, it seemed as though last night had only added to his list of stresses. Oh well, there wasn't really anything he could do about that mistake now and it was time to get a move on and get ready for the lead up to his 'Once in a Lifetime' match. The Rock would throw a fit if his majesty was kept waiting. He got all dressed up, just like the face of the company should, and headed out to the press conference.

While he stood waiting for the elevator to show up, he heard a door shut and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. That could only mean one thing, Punk. Even without looking, his body could somehow sense his presence.

"I was wondering if you would make it out of bed this morning. I fully expected to see 'WWE Superman Dies of Alcohol Poisoning' newsflashes all over the place."

"I wasn't that drunk." John replied quietly, not really wanting to talk about his actions the previous night. He had bigger problems, like how he could already feel his pants starting to tighten up around his groin, just like it always did when he came too close to Punk. Wrestling in the ring with him could be pure hell, and not only for the fact that Punk could throw some vicious kicks and hits. John just decided to keep his head down and bit his tongue to keep from letting his feelings known. Punk had such a strong affect on him, it shook him to his core. Punk however, felt no need to keep quite, just like always.

"What's wrong with you? Does it hurt your head to talk to much? Should I lower my voice?" Punk asked this last question in a whisper that was full of mockery. "Cena, Cena, Cena, if only your little rugrat fans could have seen you last night. You weren't exactly acting like the hero they know and love." Somewhere during his little speech, John had looked over to Punk. Only, all of his focus was on that bit of silver on his bottom lip that easily caught the light from those shinning over their heads. Before he could think better of it, he leaned forward and ran his tongue along the metal.

In his haze, he heard Punk stumble over his words before jerking his head back. Brown eyes full of shock locked onto blue eyes that were consumed with lust. There it was, the jolt of attraction that had been plaguing the two men for months. The pull was too great for either to try to deny and Punk surged forward, his arms wrapping around John's shoulders and one leg lifting to wrap around his waist making it easier to grind their quickly hardening erections against each other. The opening of a door penetrated the bliss John was feeling as every one of his senses were completely filled with Punk. Somehow, he realized the danger the door was signaling and John shoved Punk away, trying to ignore the pain he saw cross that beautiful face, before looking down the hallway to see Randy and Cody exiting their joined hotel room.

"Hey John," Cody's ever present perkiness shinning through, at least until he saw who was standing next to John.

"Punk, to what do we owe this pleasure?" Coldness entered his voice and eyes, a trait he had probably picked up from Randy.

John looked over to Punk and was rather surprised to see that Punk looked completely pissed. No sign that he had just been eagerly making out with John seconds ago was showing. Technically, that was a good thing, they didn't want anyone to know about what they had between them, right? Even as these thoughts ran through his head, John knew he was lying to himself yet again. He wanted to claim Punk and tell everyone he knew to stay the hell away from his man. In a perfect world, John would be able to see these thoughts reflected back to him from Punk's eyes, but when he stared into the chocolate depths all he managed to see was hate. Proof yet again that Punk obviously didn't want him as much as he wanted Punk.

"Just making my way to this circus we're required to attend when I saw John boy here standing in the hallway. Wanted to make sure he was okay after all the "fun" you guys seemed to have had last night."

"Just fuck off, the last thing any of us want to hear is you running off at the mouth."

"Gladly." With that simple word Punk walked into the waiting elevator and stared straight forward as the doors slowly closed, silently daring the other men to attempt entering the small space.

####################

What the hell was he thinking, Punk screamed at himself as the elevator descended towards the lobby. Why had he let John kiss him out there where anybody could have seen them and somebody almost did. Better yet, why had he kissed John back and went so far as to cling to John like he was his sole lifeline. It had felt so good in the moment to melt himself around John's body. He was totally under John's spell, under his control in the broad daylight, out in public, and it scared the hell out of him. That wasn't something they had experienced together before. It was always in the middle of the night when he could allow himself to fall for John. But in that moment, there was nothing Punk could do to stop the feelings coursing through his veins. He had wanted John and nothing was going to stop him from tasting the dominant man, nothing except John shoving him away.

Punk couldn't pretend that didn't hurt, and the pain was like nothing he had ever felt. Then he realized everything that had just happened and he just as quickly became furious. He had totally lost all the control he possessed at that point in time to John and he hated himself for it. He knew John had seen that look of anger and hatred in his eyes, but why the hell did he care what John saw. Punk knew he was trying to convince himself of that more than anything. He did care, he cared more for Cena that he had ever wanted to. He wished he lived in a perfect world where they could tell people they were together and that no one else was allowed to touch his man. That wasn't the case though and John had easily proved that. He obviously didn't want anyone to know about them either, or he wouldn't have kept Randy and Cody from seeing them together. He wanted to keep him hidden, keep him his dirty little secret. He knew he should be upset by that fact, but then again, maybe he was lucky to get anything from Cena. As sad as it was, Punk wasn't going to give up what he knew for sure he could get from John for something that might never be offered to him. He wasn't willing to lose John all together just because he wanted more. Shaking his head at his own stupidity, he made sure all emotion fell off of his face and he walked through the lobby and out to face the hoards of fans that were making up Wrestlemania Axxess.

#####################

By the end of the week, Punk was starting think he made a mistake by not staying a heel. He didn't have to do half as many signings back then. There were a few positives to being the bad guy. But unfortunately that wasn't his life any more and he was stuck trying to work the feeling back into his hand while watching some made for TV movie that was playing on SyFy. It wasn't very good, which meant his mind was free to wander. And wander it did, all the way back to earlier this week and the drama with John. He had managed to ignore all the feelings, and John for that matter, throughout the week, but now he didn't have anything else to distract him.

He wanted John, he wanted him right now. He wanted to fall on his knees and service his dick until John came down his throat. He wanted to bend over and let John plow his ass until he screamed like a man possessed. He wanted to let John control his every move and make all the decisions. Damn that goofy idiot had gotten under his skin. But Punk wasn't going to relinquish anything to him just yet. He was still pretty pissed about how John had treated him, and, if he was honest, he was even more pissed at himself because he had more or less let himself fall in love with the giant idiot. That was something he had come to realize this past week, even if he wasn't willing to admit it out loud under threats of torture. No, Punk wasn't going to give in any time soon, he was just going to have to take care of his own needs for a change.

Punk sat up and pulled his shirt off. Sliding his hands across his chest he gently started twisting and pulling at his nipples. Slowly, he let one of his hands glide down his body until it reached the waist band of his jeans. After running his fingers along the edge for a few seconds, teasing himself, he undid the button and eased the zipper down. He wasn't as turned on as he would have liked but it was better than nothing, so he forged ahead. Deciding that teasing himself wasn't really doing anything for him, he just went ahead and grabbed his half-hard cock, gripping and pulling in a random rhythm, trying to get that tingly feeling to start in his groin.

Starting to feel depressed at not being able to get himself off as quickly as he hoped, he let his eyes fall close with a soft sigh. After closing his eyes, a picture of John instantly filled his vision and Punk could feel his flesh hardening under his touch. Yeah, Cena definitely had a hold on him and he didn't like it one bit. Knowing from experience that it was pointless to try to fight the feelings that were overtaking him, Punk decided to just go with it. He imagined that it was John's hand wrapped around his cock and it was no longer his own fingers that were flicking at this nipples. These simple thoughts lead to a white hot fire that coursed through his every fiber.

"John, John, John." was the only word that Punk could say anymore. He mumbled the one name over and over again, slowly the mumble started turning into a shout. He imaged all of John's hard muscles tensed up as he hovered above him while repeatedly slamming into his ass. He imaged those sharp, blue eyes looking straight into his own eyes like they were searching his soul. He imagined wrapping his legs around his thin waist to pull John into him even harder. Finally, he felt shot after shot of his hot cum shooting out of his cock and onto his chest. White marks appeared on his colorful skin as Punk lay panting in the aftermath of his daydream.

Forcing himself to leave the comfortable haze he was drifting into, he climbed off the bed and shuffled into the bathroom to grab a towel to clean himself off. After erasing the evidence of his orgasm , Punk slid under the covers and tried to figure out what was happening on the movie still playing on the television set. He didn't try that hard though, exhaustion was starting to creep into the edges of his mind and Punk felt himself being pulled towards sleep. That calmness and fatigue quickly disappeared when his cell started vibrating on the nightstand. He felt the breath freeze in his throat and his heart pounding even faster against his rib cage as he reached for the phone. And there it was, what he hadn't even realized he had been waiting for all week, a message from John.

_I'm coming over, what room are you in?_

This was different, it had always been him who went to John's room. He preferred that, it meant he could leave when he wanted to. And Punk always started the interaction. He always was the one to ask if they could meet up. Did he really want John to come over, maybe he should just tell him to fuck off. But Punk's subconscious mind was telling him that he didn't really want to do that. When Punk reread the message, he realized something else, John wasn't even asking if he could come over, he was _telling_ Punk that it was going to happen. He was taking control, and Punk loved it. He could already feel his mind shifting into a submissive role and in that state of mind there was no way he could tell the dominant man no. In the end, he could only think of one response to send.

_5363_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank God, _was the first thought that entered John's mind when he finally received the reply to his text. Punk had already been ignoring him all week, he had even went so far as to walk out of a room when John entered a couple of times. Night after night he found himself waiting on Punk to contact him, but it never came. Tonight, he couldn't wait any more and he just texted himself. It was the eve of the biggest match of his career and all he could do was wonder what Punk was doing.

But in the end, Punk did text him back and that's all that mattered and now he got to see his man. Hopefully this time it was going to be different. It was already going to be a little different, he was going to Punk's room tonight, which meant Punk couldn't run away from him when everything was done. Maybe he could get more from Punk than just sex. Maybe he could get to spend the night with his arms wrapped around the lithe, tattooed body. It wasn't much, but it was a step in the direction that John wanted their relationship to go. There were just to many maybes in all his thoughts and John didn't know what to make of any of it. Picking up his wallet and cell phone, John felt his anxiety increase tenfold. Maybe this wasn't the right time to push Punk, after all Wrestlemania was tomorrow, this could end up being horrible. But then again, if John didn't take the chance, he wouldn't sleep tonight anyway. He needed Punk, he had been miserable all week worried that Punk was finished with him because of what had happened in the hallway, he couldn't keep living this way. Hopefully, Punk's willingness to see him tonight meant he still wanted him. He took a deep breath and made his way out into the hallway.

Just as he was going to turn the corner to head down the hallway that housed Punk's room, he saw the last two people he wanted to see at this point in time. There was Randy and Cody walking directly towards him and it was to late for him to duck away, they had already seen him.

"Hey John, we were just coming to find you." Randy called out.

"Why's that?" John asked, hoping this wasn't too long of a conversation.

"We want to take you down to the bar to have a couple drinks, relax a little before the big day."

"I don't think so, I shouldn't drink tonight"

"We aren't talking about getting trashed Cena," Cody stated, "just that we should drink a beer or two to unwind a little."

"Um, I don't know."

"Come on, what else do you have to do?"

Well that was a loaded question. He couldn't really tell the truth about where he was heading, but at the same time, what other excuse did he have for being out right now.

"Exactly," Cody stated when John had been silent for too long, "you have nothing going on so we're going down to the bar." Cody grabbed John's arm as he walked by and took off towards the elevators. Sure John could have used his strength and stopped them at any time, but he was to busy watching Randy. He knew that look on Randy's face, he got it when he realized that something wasn't fitting together right. Oh fuck, that was a bad sign. Now he knew he would have to go with them, or Randy would start asking questions that John just didn't have the answers to. Hopefully, he would be able to make an escape and get to Punk before it got to be to late.

* * *

Where the hell was John, sure their rooms weren't close to each other, but it still shouldn't have taken all this time. He really wasn't good at waiting. He had already changed his shirt, checked his reflection a few times, and now he found himself staring at the door waiting for the knock that didn't seem to be coming. Maybe John had changed his mind, but that didn't really seem like something John would do, he had seemed pretty adamant in his text that he was coming. Many this was John's way of punishing him for not talking to him all week. But, then again, maybe this was just another way of John taking more control from Punk. He just wanted to make him sweat a little before showing up and proving that he was the one in charge. That must be the plan, it seemed like something a Master would want to do. He would just have to sit and wait John out.

An hour, a fucking hour, and still no John. What the hell? What was keeping Cena, this wasn't like him. If he wasn't going to show he would have called or texted or something. John wasn't the type to just flake out. Well, whatever the excuse, Punk wasn't going to sit here waiting anymore. Throwing on a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt, Punk decided he was going to go down to the gym and try to work out his frustrations on the treadmill. Hopefully he would be able to wear himself out enough that he could get some rest tonight. His match with Jericho was going to be hard enough, the last thing he needed was to not get any sleep. As Punk found himself in the elevator, he couldn't help but feel a little depressed for himself. He had hoped he would be making himself tired a little differently tonight. Rolling around in the bed with John was so much better than running no where on a treadmill.

Walking past the bar, Punk glanced in to see which of the idiots he worked with had decided to attempt drinking away their nerves on the night before the big one, and he came to a dead stop with his jaw hanging open. What was John doing in there? He said he was going to come over. Instead he decided to hang out at the bar with Orton and Rhodes. John had blown him off to spend time with those two, he picked those guys over him. Maybe Punk was right in thinking John had something going on with those two. Worse than that, he obviously preferred them over Punk or he would have been in Punk's bed right now and not downing drinks with them at the bar. Unable to stand there watching the trio any longer, he decided to just go to the gym and try to ignore the crippling pain overtaking his heart.

Step after step, listening to the pounding rhythm of his feet hitting the treadmill, Punk felt himself zoning out. Staring at the wall as if it held all the answers, not even bothering to blink his eyes, he could feel his body turning numb. He didn't feel the burn in his thighs, the sweat rolling down his back, the hair falling in front of his eyes or the way his lungs were screaming for him to quit. Blinking his eyes, feeling himself starting to come back to full consciousness, Punk slowly started looking around the gym. He took in the presence of a few of his fellow WWE employees that seemed to be doing the same thing as him, mindlessly staring out as they powered through the next set or the final minutes of their run. As the sweat started to drip into his eyes, one figure seemed to materialize in front of Punk and hold his vision.

Staring into the mirror hanging on the full length of the wall, Punk followed the tribal ink covering the tan skin as it bent and shifted across the muscle with each slow curl of the bicep. Naturally, he was staring at himself in the mirror as he lifted the weight, narcissist that he was, watching the same thing as Punk was in that moment. When he looked up, brown eyes caught brown eyes. Punk knew he should look away, knew he should get out of there as fast as possible, but at the same time he just couldn't. Punk was hurting, and what better way to hurt John back than to be with the only person on the planet John Cena seemed to truly dislike. Maybe this would be the perfect way to prove to himself that John wasn't anything special and that Punk didn't need him. It was worth a shot, even though Punk was pretty sure this was a bad idea.

Punk reached down and hit the button, slowing down his steps as the belt came to a stop. Climbing down onto the ground, Punk grabbed his towel and water bottle without breaking eye contact with Rock. He quickly turned on his heel and walked through the door, knowing that they couldn't do anything in front of the full view of some of the roster. After exiting the gym, Punk leaned against the wall opposite the wall and waited to see if Rock had decided to follow him. He didn't have to wait long, as broad shoulders barreled through the door. Their eyes met one more time and Punk heard the silent question when one eye brow was slowly raised.

"Your room would probably be best, more privacy and all."

A quick jerk of the head and Punk followed Rock up to the wall of elevators in the hotel's lobby. He knew he was standing closer than necessary, but as they walked past the bar and Punk was reminded of what he had seen, he couldn't bring himself to care. If he was going to do this he needed to do it now, before he lost his nerve. The elevator finally arrived and they entered side by side. He watched Rock reach out and press the button for the top floor. _Figures,_ Punk thought before wrapping his arms around the muscled shoulders and throwing himself into a kiss, not even caring that the doors weren't completely shut yet.

* * *

John sighed, unable to control it any more. Sure he liked Randy and Cody but this wasn't how he had planned to spend the night. If things were going the way he wanted, right now he would be turning Punk over onto his back so John could enter him for the second time tonight. But instead, he was sitting here nursing the same beer he started the night with trying to think of someway to get away.

"Hey guys, I appreciate you taking me out and all, but I'm getting tired, I think I'm just going to go back up to the room, call it a night."

"Damn your turning into such an old man, Cena." Cody replied with a smirk.

"I'd go easy with the old man comments there boy, Randy's only a few years younger than me."

"Yeah, but he doesn't show it quite as much." Matching smirks appeared on the couples faces.

"Alright whatever, have fun guys, see you tomorrow."

After throwing a few bills down on the table, John turned around, and felt like his world stopped spinning. Why the hell were Punk and Rock walking together, especially that close. They were getting on the elevator together too, this didn't look good.

And then they kissed.

No, no this wasn't happening, Punk, his Punk, was not kissing another man, especially not the Rock. It wasn't making any sense, it wasn't real, it couldn't be real.

John felt someone come up beside him. "John, what's going on?" Randy asks.

"Punk, he's with Rock."

"Yeah so, those two jackasses deserve each other."

"But…" John trailed off unable to finish.

"Codes, can you give me and John some time?"

"Yeah, sure." Cody replied before walking away, back towards the bar.

"John, it's me, come on, talk to me. What's happening?"

"Punk… he and I… we…" Understanding quickly dawned on Randy.

"Holy shit, when the fuck did this happen?"

"Survivor series"

"So you've been fucking this guy since _November_ and it never once occurred to you that this was a horrible idea!"

"Randy I…"

"What John what could you possibly say to make this make sense to me, to anyone?"

"He, he makes me happy." John replied quietly.

"Yeah, you look giddy right about now." John chose to ignore that particular comment. He was to busy trying to think of how could he tell Randy how he felt about Punk, how could he explain.

"He matches me perfectly, in _every way_."

Both of Randy's eyebrows shot up when he heard John's emphasis on the last two words, "Wait are you saying that Punk, CM Punk, is a submissive?"

"He's my submissive." John replied with a hardened voice.

Anger instantly filled Randy's grey eyes. "So, what your saying is that Rock is up there right now getting ready to fuck your property?" Whether Randy liked the guy or not wasn't the point anymore, this was something more. Even people outside of the scene knew you never touched another man's sub. Randy didn't know what he would do if someone went after his Cody.

"No, I mean, I never got the chance to collar him."

"Oh, so he's not really yours?" Venom that Randy had never seen before in his friend filled John's eyes and voice, "Just because I haven't claimed him doesn't mean I don't want to or that he isn't mine."

"John I know man, I know, but there isn't a lot we can do, I mean technically he doesn't belong to you." Randy tried to reason with his friend.

"Fuck technicalities, he doesn't get to touch my boy."

In typical Cena fashion, he headed straight for the elevators with Randy trailing in his wake.

He might hate the idiot that was currently WWE champion, but Punk was who John wanted. Even though he didn't understand how this had all happened or what exactly was going on between the two of them, John had been there for him through some fucked up shit over the years and no matter what he wasn't about to turn his back on his friend now.

* * *

Punk's back was pressed into the mattress with a larger, heavier body over top of him, but something just wasn't right. Rock was currently alternating between kissing and licking his neck. His hands were running up and down his sides in a soothing manner. It was all so sweet, Rock was genuinely trying to make him feel comfortable. But it was just too different. The kisses were soft and gentle, they weren't hard and passionate like John's, he didn't feel like he was being robbed of his breath. It didn't feel like Rock was trying to take everything from him. The rough hair of the goatee was scraping along his collar bone and it made him cringe a little on the inside. He didn't like it, it wasn't smooth and calming the way John's face against his body always was. He had to stop doing this, he couldn't torture himself comparing the two men. Just because it was different didn't mean it wasn't going to be any good. Punk went to rub the top of the head above him and when all he met was skin and not the soft hair of a buzz cut, Punk felt tears well up in his eyes. No, he couldn't do this and now he knew it. John might be able to replace him, but it wasn't going to be so easy for Punk.

"I need to go." Punk stated quietly.

"What, why? We're just getting started."

"Yeah, I just, I can't, I'm sorry." Punk slipped out from under Rock and grabbed his shirt off the ground. After sliding it over his head, he turned and looked back down.

"I really am sorry, I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"Yeah, whatever, just get out. I just wanted a little ass to work out my nerves on. If you're not interested, I'm sure someone else is and you're keeping me from them." Rock's voice was distant as he was already looking through his phone.

_Yeah, definitely not like John._ Laughing at himself for his own stupidity, Punk walked out the room and into the elevator, feeling the weight of the mistake he had almost made heavy on his shoulders.

* * *

John sprinted down the hallway the second the elevator doors opened and threw himself on Punk's door. He started pounding on the door determined that he wasn't going to quit until he saw Punk's face. "Punk, please let me in. Come on baby." Randy made his way down the hallway at a calmer pace. When he reached John, he wrapped his long fingers around John's wrists and pulled him away from the door.

"What are you doing? I have to get to him." John practically whined.

"I know man, but he isn't answering if he's even in there, he could have gone back to Rock's room and we don't know what room that is. I don't think the 'superstar' let anyone outside of his entourage know where he was staying. And anyway, we can't stay out here pounding on the door. People will start coming out of their rooms trying to figure out what's happening."

Taking in John's devastated face, Randy felt his own heart hurt a little for his friend. "Come on, let's go to your room and call his phone." John just shook his head numbly and let himself be lead down the hallway.

* * *

The door closed behind them just as Punk stepped off of the elevator. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and contemplated calling John. But then again, he was probably still with those two, his inner voice whispered viciously. Besides, he just really didn't feel like having anymore human contact tonight and he desperately wanted to wash the Rock's scent off of him. Hopefully the hot water would wash away the feeling of his hands all over his body too. Decision being made, he went ahead and turned his phone off for the night.

_I'm trying to get Randy more informed on the situation, so I rewrote this a couple times trying to make it good, dialogues not really my thing, still not sure if I did a great job. As you can probably tell, I really don't like The Rock. Even back in the day, I was always a Stone Cold girl, so I enjoyed making him out to be a jerk in this story. Sorry if you didn't like that, hopefully you liked the rest though._


	5. Chapter 5

_I was starting to think I might be shoving updates down your guys' throats, so I figured I better hold back a little, but I couldn't bring myself to wait any longer. A__lso, thanks so much for all the reviews, you guys are truly amazing, I make sure to read them all and I always get a little jolt of excitement when I get an alert telling me I have new ones. I know I don't post a thanks with all the chapters but just know that I appreciate every single one. More dialogue in this one, so hopefully it doesn't drive you crazy._

* * *

"He's not answering, it's not even ringing, just going straight to voicemail." John informed Randy, his voice breaking with the emotion. "What's going on, why is this happening?"

"I'm sorry John, I don't know. Hell I don't even know what's going on. How did this happen? How did you two even get together?"

"After all that crazy shit with Rock happened that night at Survivor Series, I was in the locker room and Punk came in running his mouth and I had just had enough. I stood up and threw him against the locker and held him there for a few seconds. When I realized what I did, I went to let go of him thinking I had fucked up big time, but, but he made this noise when I moved away." John stopped and took a deep breath. His pulse was picking up as he remembered back to that night. "It caught my attention, it was like he didn't want me to let go. I got it then, he liked what I did, he liked me throwing him around and he wanted more. We just clicked together, and it was perfect."

"Why didn't you guys ever tell anyone?"

"Because, I'm John Cena and he's CM Punk." John stated as if that explained it all.

"Alright man, I still don't get it and I don't really like it, but whatever I'm not going to say to much about it. I don't really have the right and besides I'm not new to having people think your relationship is fucked up. I know damn near everybody warned Cody to stay away from me, he just won't tell me."

"Thanks Randy, it means a lot." John just collapsed back onto the bed.

"Well you're a big boy now, I think you can make at least some of your own decisions, even though so far there have been some bad ones. I don't really know what to tell you to do about all of this, but I can stay and keep you company. You wanna watch a movie or something?"

"No thanks, I just want to be alone."

"You sure?" John knew Randy would stay for him if he asked, but he really didn't need to be around anyone else when he finally fell apart and besides that there was Cody to think about. Randy didn't like to be too far away from his boy for very long.

"Yeah go get your boy toy before he starts to realize your 'getting to be an old man' like me as he so nicely put it, and finds someone younger."

Randy just smiled down at his friend, even though John was trying to joke with him, he knew he was seconds away from falling apart. He also knew John didn't want to cry with him there. They had been friends for too long for Randy to not know his friend that well. "Okay, I'll see you later, if you need us just call."

"Yeah, okay, see you tomorrow Orton."

"Night Cena." The door barely closed behind Randy's back before John let the silent tears fall down his face.

* * *

It was Wrestlemania and he was getting ready to face off against the Rock. He should have been sitting in his locker room, thinking about how he was going to mount his offense. Instead he was glued to the monitor hanging on the wall completely focused on Punk rolling around on the mat with Jericho. Bastard, he didn't like it, even though he kept reminding himself it was just a match, it didn't mean Punk was enjoying it. Actually, judging by Punk's face he seemed to be miserable. Good, maybe Punk had an idea of what he felt like now. He'd damn near killed his battery just by sending message after message to the man more or less begging him to write back. He called him just as many times, but each time he just went straight to voicemail, all night long. John could only imagine how Punk had kept himself busy with his phone off all night and he didn't like what he thought of at all. He was wore out, his emotions were practically killing him. Before he cried himself to sleep last night, a fact he fully intended to keep to himself, he had come up with a plan. Thankfully the higher-ups in the WWE didn't have a list of places he had to be or things he had to do on the actual day of Wrestlemania, wanting the roster to focus entirely on their matches. And John knew exactly how he planned to spend that off time.

He had woken up early this morning and caught a quick flight to Tampa. One of the perks to being famous was that airports tended to do whatever necessary to make him happy, especially when he made it clear money wasn't going to be a problem. He made it to his house and grabbed a few things to help him with his plans for the night. One more flight, this one back to Miami, and John was prepared for the night ahead. He just had to get through the big event.

Now here he was, sitting in the dressing room, his mind focused on Punk, which seemed to be the common for him these days. He hoped Punk didn't get banged up to bad. Of course, it was mostly because John was focused on Punk's well-being as usual, but also if he ended up too hurt, he wouldn't be able to fully participate in John's plan, and that just wasn't an option. He had had enough of this bullshit Punk was putting him through, he hardly felt like a Dom anymore. Punk's every move had him tied up in knots. Tonight, he was going to make it clear to Punk who he belonged to. Hopefully, John would have the guts to make it clear that it wasn't just sex for him, that he wanted more. But if he chickened out, which John figured he had a 50/50 shot of doing, he would have at least made it clear that he wasn't sharing, not anymore. Either Punk was his and only his when it came to the bedroom or it was done. John didn't know if he could take Punk saying it was over, but he did know he couldn't keep living this way.

When Punk climbed to the top rope and went for the flying elbow, just to have Jericho counter by pulling up his knees and slam them into Punk's ribs, John started feeling like he was going to be sick. In his mind he already knew, as much as he wanted tonight to mean for their relationship, he wanted Punk safely finished with this match more and that's what really mattered. John practically jumped out of his seat when Punk caught Jericho in the GTS, hopefully that would bring an end to his emotional turmoil but it wasn't to be, the bastard managed to put his leg on the rope, breaking the pin. John took a deep breath when he realized Punk was going for the Hurricanrana off the top rope, but the air lodged in his throat when Jericho countered and put Punk in the Walls of Jericho. He made it to the ropes though, breaking the hold thankfully.

Then he saw that the man he was in love with was an truly an idiot. What the hell was Punk thinking going for a suicide dive when he was obviously hurting. John was done, he just wanted this to be over. But when Jericho started mounting his own offense, John realized that wasn't going to happen. Counter after counter lead to way to many agonizing moments for John. He was slowly aging with each submission and near fall. Then it happened, his man got the win. He made Jericho tap and proved he really was the Best in the World. It was perfect and John couldn't have been happier. Then the camera left the fans in the crowd and returned to the two men in the ring.

He felt the happiness that was spreading through him quickly giving way to the anger coiled in his stomach when the camera caught Jericho's hand scratching at Punk's head. Friendly gesture or not, John wasn't having any of that. Now that he knew Punk was okay, it was time to setup for his plan.. By the end of the night, Punk was going to know and accept just who his Master was and what actions were and weren't okay for him to take part in.

He stalked his way towards the gorilla and waited for Punk to come back through the curtain. Jericho came back first, doing a double take when he noticed the glare John had pointed his way but was smart enough not to say anything. Him and Jericho had enough of a history that he knew better than to push the younger man when he was obviously pissed. Then his own personal hell came into view. He stalked straight up to Punk, not giving him even a second to try to escape. He pinned him in with has body alone, not bothering to uncross his arms. If anybody asked, he would be able to say he was just giving him a quick congrats. But in reality, "At 1 am, I fully expect you to be knocking on my hotel room door. I have plans for tonight, and if you fuck those plans up, you won't like the consequences. No excuses, no other options, you will be there." After saying what he needed to say, John stepped back giving Punk some breathing room to let everything he just said sink in. He never broke eye contact though, and when Punk quickly nodded his head 'yes' before retreating back to the locker rooms, John didn't miss the slight movement. He knew that no matter how the match went for him, the biggest moment of his life was going to happen later tonight after the arena had emptied out and all the cameras had been turned off.

He made his entrance, soaking up all the fans hatred. He was expecting it, so it didn't hurt as much as it could have, but he still hated it. He had given so much of himself to entertain these people and then one has-been came back and all his injuries, spilt blood and months away from home meant nothing. He was just that guy that was going against a hero. Damn, it really pissed him off, but that wasn't what this was about. This was about beating Rock and proving that he could do this. So he just stood in one of the corners, listening to the music blaring over the speakers as Flo Rida belted out his songs. It took quite awhile but it was for the fans after all and then that music hit. John felt his blood run cold, damn he had come to hate that theme song. And of course Rock had to walk around the stage as long as he could making sure everyone was screaming for him before he could lower himself to enter the ring.

They stood there staring at each other, taking in everything that was going on around them. Damn this place was loud but it was perfect. John should have been overwhelmed by all of this but he just couldn't bring himself to feel that way. All he was thinking about as he stared at the People's Champ was Punk's arms wrapped around those shoulders in the elevator last night. A fresh, new wave of anger surrounded John in a haze that he didn't see coming. They stood there, waiting for the bell to ring, and John decided that if he had to hurt anyway because of what he saw happen 24 hours ago, then he was going to make the most out of it and see if he could get a reaction out of Rock.

"You know I wonder what all this people would be screaming right now if they knew how all that shit you ran your mouth about wasn't exactly true. I know you talk about all the pie you eat, but you never seemed to mention you liked sucking cock too." Rock's head had snapped around when John first started talking and now he was just staring at him with that stupid eyebrow arched up.

"What the hell are you going on about Cena?"

"Last time I saw you, CM Punk had his tongue shoved down your throat while you guys made your way up to the hotel room. He seemed to enjoy shoving you around, calling the shots. I have to admit I was surprised to find the Brahma Bull liked being another man's bitch."

The Rock was pissed, it was easy to see. Hopefully, he was going to be off his game a little. Suddenly, Rock just looked at him and said the one thing that could have tore John apart at his very core in that moment. "Trust me Cena, it was me fucking him into the mattress last night and making him scream out my name, not the other way around. Can't say I blame the boy though, it's not like anyone could say no to me, man or woman. What's your problem with it anyway, I've heard from the guys in the back you prefer men to women so it couldn't be that. What, didn't have someone to fuck yourself last night?" Now John had had enough, the bell rang and in that moment, he didn't feel like he was fighting for just a highlight of his career anymore.

* * *

Punk had rushed through his shower and was currently looking at the monitor in his dressing room. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss a single moment of John's match. This would probably be a good indication of how his night was going to go. He hoped it would be a great night, just the two of them celebrating his championship win and John's win in the main event. But, as John's voice replayed over and over in his mind, Punk couldn't help but notice just how pissed John had seemed when he told him how tonight was going to happen. The only thing he had done was issue orders, orders that he expected to be obeyed. He didn't tell him congratulations or good job, he didn't even touch him. He just informed Punk that he had plans. What plans could John have for them? It had been so long since he had felt those hard muscles surrounding him. It had been so long since he had experienced the comfort that John brought him, he somehow made him feel comfortable in his own skin. He needed to feel John all around him, like he needed oxygen. He was completely addicted to that man and it threw him for a loop. What the hell was he going to do. That thought crossed his mind and was quickly replaced by another, one that almost held humor. He was going to do whatever John told him to, feel whatever John told him to and think whatever John told him to. He was going to be John's submissive and he couldn't wait.

After those thoughts finally cleared Punk's head, he realized that Rock and John were already in the ring. He had daydreamed his way through both of their entrances. Not that it was a huge loss to him or anything, that wasn't exactly his kind of music. But now he needed to start paying attention, he needed to gauge just what he would be in for tonight. Not that it mattered, he wasn't going to change his mind or anything stupid like that, but still it wasn't a bad idea to at least have some idea of what to expect. Punk saw that John and Rock were talking, he couldn't really make out all the words, but it looked like they were trading verbal shots back and forth waiting on the bell to ring. Finally the 'ding, ding, ding' was heard throughout the arena and the crowd went crazy. John himself pretty much jumped out of his corner. Punk smiled slightly when John shoved Rock to the mat after locking up for a few seconds. Seeing this was already going to be a physical match, Punk was glad John didn't know about his almost mistake the night before. That wouldn't be good for himself or for Rock. Punk had already decided that he wasn't going to tell John about it, nothing really happened so there was no point in bringing it up. Best to just put it behind him and ignore it so him and John could get back to what they had.

It hadn't escaped Punk's notice that all the drama with John had started when Punk had decided that he wanted more from John. What they shared had been working well for the both of them until he started hoping for more. More that he just wasn't going to get. Therefore, Punk decided that he was done hoping for more and he was going to enjoy what he did have. And watching John climb up to the top rope, reminded Punk of just what he did have and that was a ridiculously sexy man who was fully capable of dominating Punk in everyway and keeping it a secret as well. Really, what more could a secret submissive ask for, John was perfect and everything he needed. So he might have to share him with Orton and Rhodes, but he supposed he could deal with that if he had to, even though he hated the idea. However, for Punk to enjoy John's body tonight, it had to get out of the ring in one piece. He decided he better start paying attention or he wasn't going to have any clue how to act around John later.

Punk was so happy when John broke the sharpshooter, but he instantly started worrying when it was immediately locked in for a second time. When he broke it yet again, Punk knew that this wasn't going to be any ordinary match. He could never see John taping out and as much as he hated to admit it, Rock probably wouldn't be taping either. When the action started moving outside of the ring, he knew it was about to get ugly. He was proved right when John's limp body was thrown across the floor and into the steel steps. Punk physically flinched at that impact. John might have been tough but steel was tougher. Yet another sigh left Punk's mouth as he settled in realizing this was only going to get worse. But he was wrong, in some weird counter Punk didn't know John was capable of, he locked in the STF. Rock was fading, Punk held his breath hoping this would end it all and John would come out on top. It wasn't to be however, Rock somehow managed to reach the rope. As they both lay in the ring panting, Punk had to wonder, along with everyone else, just what the two men had left. But they both managed to make it to their feet and the match was able to continue.

They traded off hits and then it happened, Rock landed the People's Elbow. Punk didn't know how John would manage to get his shoulder's off the mat after that one, but he did somehow. Punk silently cursed himself for thinking so little of his man. Wait a minute, _his man?_ Fifteen minutes ago Punk had decided that he was done wanting and wishing for more but here he was again, thinking of John as his and only his. He really needed to get it together. Either he was in for it all or he wasn't. As he watched, John struggle to get to his feet, he already knew. He wanted it all. But, what he didn't want, was to find out what John really wanted, rejection wasn't something he could handle. He was done thinking of this, he really couldn't anymore, he was drained and stressed out beyond his max. He just wanted this match finished so he could go back to the hotel and do whatever he could for the stronger man and forget everything else in the world but John Cena. When Cena started going for the People's Elbow himself, Punk thought his wish was going to come true. And then, then everything shifted, and Rock got the pin.

John looked devastated and Punk had no clue what to do. He couldn't run out there and comfort him as much as he wanted to, hell he couldn't even do that once John got backstage. Punk would just have to wait. He didn't know what he was going to be in for now that John had lost, but then again, he had approached him before his match. Maybe he wasn't going to use Punk to take out his frustrations at losing, maybe it was something altogether different, but that could always be exactly what it was. Sighing Punk just resigned himself to waiting for one o'clock to roll around because that was the only way he was going to figure out what the hell was going on.

_Not great at rewriting matches, but I tried my best. Again, I really do love all your feedback and thank you all so much for the adds, follows, reviews and for simply reading. I look over the visitor/hit numbers pretty frequently as well, maybe it's an addiction but oh well, life goes on. I hope I'm living up to the expectations you guys have and if you think I'm missing something mention it in a review or private message me (that's actually how Randy knowing came about, because a couple people mentioned they would prefer that)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Just so everyone knows this is going to be pretty hard and smutty. Just wanted to put a warning out there in case some people don't like._

**12:30 AM**

It was finally getting closer that time. He was going to get to see John. But he didn't know how the hell it was going to go. He was nervous, he had no way to know what he was walking into at John's room. On top of that, the results of Wrestlemania were at the front of his mind. John had just lost to Rock. Maybe that had caused John to change his mind and he wouldn't want Punk when he showed up at the door. That scared him more that anything. He didn't think he would be able to deal with John sending him away, not after what he had come to realize while watching that match. He loved John, he wanted to be with him and he was going to tell him that tonight. It was like it was all falling into place. One more glance at the clock.

**12:45 AM**

He decided to leave now. This way he would be able get there on time even if he had to avoid whoever he ran into in the hallway. He got up and was making his way to the door when an idea came to him. He went back across the room to his suitcase and dug around until he found it, a belt. The same belt John had used on him their last night together. Maybe if he brought this along John would use it again. Punk could still feel the bite of the strap against his hips. He loved the feeling of John jerking him back against his hips with the improvised toy. Decision being made, he pulled the belt through his jean's loopholes and left the room. No one saw him walking through the hallway and Punk started to wonder what he really would have done if someone had. Would he have told them the truth, would he have let them see him knocking on Cena's door? What would John say if he had let that happen? But as he raised his fist to the door and let his presence be known, he did so softly. Maybe he was more of a wimp than he had ever before realized. Then the door was ripped open.

**12:45 AM**

Damn, time seemed to be crawling. Of course, sitting there staring at the clock wasn't really helping the situation, but John didn't have anything else to do. He could still feel the shame he experienced when he was sitting on that ramp watching Rock celebrate. He had fucked up, he knew it. Why did he have to go for the People's Elbow? That was just stupid, he knew that now, but in the moment it had just felt right. As messed up as he was over how the match had ended, it was nothing compared to the anxiety he was feeling right now about what was going to happen tonight. Actually, anxious didn't even begin to describe what he was experiencing. What if Punk decided not to show, decided that a loser wasn't worth his time. John could only hope that wasn't what was going to happen. Then he heard it. A soft knock on the door. His worries calmed down instantly, not only was Punk here but he was here early. That was a good sign, Punk must be eager. _Wonder if he was this eager to get with Rock?_ That one simple thought brought all the calmness John had been experiencing crashing down around him. That was what this was about, reminding Punk of who he really belonged to and what he was and wasn't allowed to do. He easily remembered what had driven him to this point. He stalked across the room and ripped the door open.

Wow he looked good. No, he wasn't the classic gorgeous that people stared at when they saw him across the room, but there was still something about him. Something about him that grabbed your attention and never let it go. John decided that the hold he seemed to have on him didn't matter, because he suddenly realized he never wanted to be let go, and he never wanted anyone else to feel that pull either.

John finds himself staring at the damn lip ring yet again when he notices the tip of Punk's tongue dart out to wet his lips. That small move, while doing nothing to help his engorged erection, did manage to snap John out of his trance. Punk looked like he was ready to say something and that just wasn't going to happen, not tonight. Tonight John wasn't going to take any of his bullshift. Just as those amazing lips opened, John stopped him with a harsh slap to his cheek before any words could come out. If all Punk wanted from him was hard, rough sex then that was exactly what he was going to get.

Punk looked at him with shock in his eyes but kept his mouth shut nonetheless and simply listened to John. "I never said you could talk and quite frankly I'm not in the mood for your voice right now. I've had a shitty day and I need to work out all that frustration. Get in here."

Punk slowly closed and locked the door behind him before crossing the room and moving towards John. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. John had never acted like this before. Maybe the loss to Rock had hurt him more than he was letting on. He didn't have to wonder what to do for long as John soon issued his order. "Get on your knees."

It didn't escape his notice that John didn't throw the pillow on the ground, and he was pretty sure that had never happened before. "I figure I should tell you what's going to happen tonight but I don't see any reason for your mouth not to be kept busy while I do that." John reached down and unzipped his jeans letting them fall to the ground before stepping out and kicking them away. Punk leaned forward and gently took John's member in his mouth he started swirling his tongue around the head and in and out of the slit. Just as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the taste, John grabbed him by his hair and pulled back roughly. "Open your mouth." Punk was too shocked to do anything except obey. He saw John lean forward and then watched with wide eyes as he spit straight into Punk's open mouth. He didn't know if he was more disgusted or turned on. "I want to feel the back of your throat around my dick, make it happen."Punk felt his head being pulled forward and John's cock slip back into his mouth. This wasn't good, John knew he struggled to deep throat, it just wasn't something he was capable of. "Relax that throat, I'm sliding all the way in whether you fight it or not and don't even think of throwing up." Punk tried, he really did, but he just wasn't successful. It felt like John was bruising his throat with each hard thrust. He was starting to panic, he couldn't breath. Finally John threw him off with enough force that Punk ended up in his back. When Punk looked back up into John's eyes he saw John looking down at him and it was easy to see he wasn't happy.

"If I were you, I would work at getting better at that. For now, let's just make you look like the dirty slut we both know you are." Punk saw John's hand shoot out before grabbing his hair once more and bringing Punk's face next to his erection. His hand was flying over his cock as he jacked himself off. With a loud grunt, John came letting all of his cum cover Punk's face.

This was different, this wasn't the John that Punk was used to. Punk reached up with the intention of wiping some of the cum off his face but John's tight grip on his wrist stopped him. "Leave it just like it is, cum slut. If I want you to wipe it off I'll tell you.""John…" Punk goes to speak for the first time since he entered the room thinking this was going a little to far, John had never belittled him like this before. John backhanded him once more. Now Punk was starting to feel a little scared, what the hell was going on with John. "I told you once, I don't feel like hearing that voice of yours tonight. What part of that didn't you understand?"Punk didn't have an answer to that, he was still scrambling to try to understand what was happening. John was pissed, he knew that, he had a right to be after losing that match earlier. But John had lost a lot of matches since the two of them had started getting together and he had never acted like this, granted none of those matches were as big as this one, but still it didn't seem to fit. Something else had to have been bothering him, but Punk had no clue what that would be and John didn't seem like he was going to be sharing anytime soon.

"You keep holding back on me and I don't like that. I want everything, I want you to cry and beg for it, I want to break you and that's exactly what I'm going to do tonight." The beginning of that statement had made Punk's heart sore. John had said he wanted more, that he wanted everything. Punk had thought John was going to demand for Punk to spend time with him out of the bed. And then John had finished his short speech. He wasn't talking about giving everything to him all the time, he was just talking about giving up everything while having sex. That was it, that was the proof Punk needed, John didn't want anything more to their relationship than what they already had. He started to feel the tears prick at his eyes but he stayed just where he was and watched John move towards a duffel bag. Punk didn't know what else he could do, he knew he didn't have the strength to walk away from John, after all he had already decided that he wasn't going to give up what John was willing to give to him. Suddenly, John's voice broke through Punk's tortured thoughts."I made a quick flight up to Tampa this morning and grabbed a couple of toys to make this more fun, well more fun for me at least." John informed him with a smirk as he dumped the contents of the duffel bag onto the bed. If Punk's heart was pounding before, then it was trying to beat its way out of his chest now. The white comforter was now covered with more fetish toys than Punk had ever seen together in one place. A flogger, ball gag, chains, cuffs, a dildo and cock rings grabbed Punk's attention and wouldn't let go."Looks like I've got you're attention. Get up on the bed and lay on your back." After getting there, Punk didn't know what else to do except stare up at John in fear. John simply looked back at him with vacant eyes. Punk could usually get a read off of John by looking into those eyes, but tonight it seemed as though John let shutters come down and wasn't allowing any emotion to show. John grabbed some leather cuffs and quickly attached them to Punk's wrists. Punk didn't know why he was in such a hurry, he wasn't going anywhere, that should have been obvious by now. Chains were soon attached to the cuffs and then wrapped around the bed posts. This was new and pretty exciting, even if he was terrified of the fact that he was stuck now with no hope of escape. "Try to get loose." Punk thought John must be crazy, he obviously couldn't get loose, but he tried anyway, not wanting to make John even more angry than he already appeared. He shook his arms and hands, trying to wiggle his way free, even though he knew there was no way that could happen. John just stood above him with his arms crossed and watched his attempt. "Good, you're not going anywhere anytime soon." Punk wasn't sure if that was a statement of fact or a warning, but he knew better than to ask for clarification.

Now that John had him properly attached to the bed, John reached out and starts jerking him off, slowly at first but steadily working up to a fevered pace. His traitorous cock instantly responded, no mater how much John hurt him, he loved this, he loved what John could do to his body. He knew there was no way he would ever stop him either. Just when he felt his body teetering on the edge, almost ready to fall over into bliss, his world came crashing down around him as John's hand disappeared and was replaced with a cock ring. _Damn that bastard_, Punk thought as he whimpered and desperately moved his hips trying to get any kind of friction he could to reach his release. When he looked up at John, he saw the smirk and son of a bitch, if that wasn't the sexiest thing he had ever leaned down, never taking his eyes off of Punk's, and took Punks cock into his mouth. "Fuckkkkkk" Punk screamed out loud, forgetting all about the warning to keep his mouth shut. John had never done this before, Punk had always been the one to service John's cock and of course the jackass would choose to start when Punk knew he wouldn't be able to come. After looking into John's eyes though it was easy to see in those blue depths that this had been part of his plan all along. The enraging smirk that was still in place when he pulled his mouth off was even more proof of that.

"Now that I have you totally focused, I've decided that I'm going to let you talk now, mostly because I want to hear you screaming and begging. And one more thing, now that you can talk, you will call me Sir when you address me. I've let you get away with too much shit over the last few months, you want to be a submissive then that's what you will be, no more of this halfway bullshit." Punk had felt his eyes widen with each word that John uttered. Punk knew he should be terrified but instead he was delirious and so turned on he didn't know if he could handle it. "Do you understand?""Yes." Punk shoved out somehow though he didn't understand how his throat was still working. A hard slap to his dick made him scream out in agony. "Yes what?" When the pain finally started to ease enough for him to think again, he realized his mistake, "Yes Sir." he whispered. "Good boy." That should have pissed Punk off, he wasn't a damn dog, but all he felt was pride as the little bit of praise washed over him.

When John started applying the same type of cuffs on his ankles as those that were on his wrists, Punk knew this wasn't going to end anytime soon. He expected to be tied to the bed posts on the foot board, putting him in a spread eagle position, but that must not have been what John wanted. First his right leg, and then his left, were smoothly picked up and tied to the head board in the same place as his wrists. _He can not be serious_. But one look told Punk that John was definitely serious. Punk himself wasn't so sure, but laying here with his asshole completely exposed and feeling more vulnerable than ever, he didn't think he was in any position to disagree with him. "Calm down, you're strong enough to hold this position until I decide otherwise."

Punk watched wearily as John reached for the flogger. He didn't think he was in any condition to take any kind of whipping. But if John wanted that, then Punk wasn't going to tell him no. The quick slaps from the flogger against his ass had him grunting in pleasure louder than he ever had before. Soon his ass was stinging and Punk knew it had to be bright red. "There we go, I want that ass nice and tender when I start slamming into you." John threw the flogger on the ground. He disappeared as he leaned over to retrieve something from the bedside table and Punk wasn't sure what to expect when he returned to his position between Punk's legs. Soon enough John returned and Punk was able to see light glint off of something in his hand before John settled himself in front of Punk's exposed asshole. That's when he saw what John was holding and his throat seized up. Punk watched as John slowly turned the razor around in his fingers.

Then the hand holding the weapon was lowered slowly towards his body. He glanced up to John's face and their eyes locked. Something deep inside Punk settled in that moment. John was watching him, watching his reactions to see if he was going to far. Punk might be nothing more than a sex toy for John, but he still cared enough not to do something Punk didn't want. Punk remained silent and lowered his eyes back to the glinting metal. He trusted John, he wasn't going to do anything to hurt him permanently. This was what John wanted, what he needed, and Punk was going to do whatever he could to give John just what he needed.

The razor bit into the skin just above where his leg met his ass. The marks that would be left behind could be covered up by his wrestling trunks. Somehow, Punk just knew that this wasn't an accident. John knew exactly what he was doing and it caused Punk to fall a little bit farther into love with him. He could feel the blood trickling out of the cuts, then John's finger's were rubbing along the incisions. Punk lifted his head off the mattress to look between his legs. John's blood covered finger's were wrapping around his cock and pulling. Punk cold barely believe it, John was jerking himself off using Punk's blood for lube. But when he felt the hard flesh probe at his entrance, he knew the blood would be used as lube for more than just John's own pleasure. The pain that he felt when John entered him however quickly pulled him out of his haze of happiness.

"Holy shit, please, please…" Punk didn't know what exactly he was begging for, but he hoped John would know. John just laughed and never stopped his assault on Punk's ass. The pain never left, but something more started to blossom inside of Punk. John's cock kept up it's punishing rhythm and eventually found his prostate. Each hit sent a shot of hot lightning coursing along every fiber of Punk's being. He couldn't decided if this was the hardest fuck John had given him but it had to rank right up there. Each slam drew a grunt out of John, it was easy to tell that he was enjoying himself. Punk found it interesting that this was the same John Cena that appeared in front of the camera every week. It seemed like a totally different person was hovering above him, fucking him within an inch of his life. After what seemed like hours, but probably wasn't even close to one, John's hips started to falter. He knew John was coming, he could sense it on a level he didn't completely understand. Then John's hand reached between them and ripped his cock ring off and began pumping Punk's cock to the rhythm of his own hips. Then John finally came, Punk was able to feel it hitting against the walls of his channel. In that moment he realized John hadn't used a condom. He was marking Punk in way that he used to dream about and hope for. That knowledge sent him over the edge to his own oblivion. He felt like he was floating and that his body and mind weren't even attached any longer. He didn't feel himself come back down to Earth until he noticed John unhooking his limbs from the cuffs.

He silently watched as John climbed off the bed and went back into the bathroom. When he reentered the room, Punk felt his body trying to react to the sight of a naked John. It truly could take his breath away. He watched as John used a washcloth to wipe the cum off of his chest and face. Then he gently forced Punk over onto his stomach. Punk didn't understand what was happening until he realized John was cleaning the cuts he had put there. While he laid there soaking up John's attention, he thought about how neither of them had said a word. Punk bit his lip to keep from speaking himself. He wanted to tell John he loved him, that he wanted to be with him permanently. John's earlier actions and words reminded Punk what a bad idea that was, so he thought it best to just lay there and wait, letting John make yet another decision.

When the job was finished, John proceeded to return to the bathroom and Punk forced himself to leave his comfortable position and sit up on the edge of the bed. John returned and stared right at Punk with a look he couldn't quite decipher. "What are you still doing here?"

"I um" This was different, John had told him multiple times before that he didn't have to leave right away, but this time he seemed to be pushing him towards the door.

"Shouldn't you be headed over to congratulate the Rock?" That caught Punk's attention and made his heart slam into his ribs.

"Why would I do that?" Punk managed to croak out.

"I don't know, maybe since you're sleeping with him?" Punk's world quit spinning when that sentence left John's mouth. John knew more than Punk had realized and he felt the blood run cold in his veins at that thought.

_Thanks for all the feedback so far, you guys are great, please keep it coming!_


	7. Chapter 7

Punk sat on the bed, unable to move, he wasn't even sure that he was able to breath. "You, you know about…" He trailed off, his throat was closing off with emotion and he was about to start sobbing any minute.

"Yeah I know. I saw you practically jump at him in the elevators last night. So was it good, huh? Was he better than me, is that why you did it?"

"I've never had sex with him, that night I …" But John cut him off before Punk could explain the whole situation.

"Now you're going to fucking lie to me about it? I watched you get on the elevator with him. I watched you jump into his arms like you couldn't wait to be there. You know what else? He told me, he fucking told me that he nailed your easy ass."

"He's lying!" Punk shouted as he stood up, now he was just as pissed as John. How dare Rock lie and tell John they had sex, sure it had come close but it wasn't the same thing. And why would John choose to believe him over Punk. "I never slept with him." He was hurting worse than he had ever believed possible.

"Why the fuck would he lie?"

"I don't know, maybe he didn't want to admit that someone told him no, maybe he wanted to mess with your head. How the fuck am I supposed to know! I don't…"

"You don't what? You don't fuck anyone who gives you the time of day? You know, people always wondered how you got to the top, said you probably slept your way there. I didn't think that's what you were doing since you didn't want anyone to know about you and me. Turns out that's exactly what it was, I just wasn't the one you were using. So tell me, how did you manage to keep so tight when you were letting anyone that could help your career in there?"

"Fuck you, you honestly think I let anyone else touch me? I was yours! I haven't slept with anyone else since I got with you and I haven't wanted to either! And who the hell are you to yell about sleeping with others when you've been fucking Orton and Rhodes for God knows how long!"

* * *

John stood there stunned into silence, Punk's last outburst had frozen him to the spot. He didn't know what to process first, the fact that Punk hadn't slept with anyone else or wanted to sleep with anyone else since they had got together or that he thought he was hooking up with his best friend. But what caught him the most was Punk had said he was his. Punk thought of himself as belonging to John. John's heart started to soar with this information. But did he even believe everything that Punk just said, he had proof that he had fucked Rock, Rock had told him that himself, right? But what if Punk really had been faithful to him? Rock could always be lying. All this and more were circling around his brain when he saw Punk turn around quickly and run out of the room. John still wasn't sure what all the information he just heard meant, but he did know that he just fucked up. The pain on Punk's face before he disappeared out of John's bedroom, possibly forever, told him that quite clearly.

* * *

John stood in front of the mirror raking his eyes over himself. He was just running his vision over his well developed calf muscles when he felt strong arms encircle him from behind. Pulling his gaze back up his body, he took note of the tattoos covering the before mentioned arms. He continued his way up and locked eyes with icy blue ones. "What are you thinking about sexy?"

John laid his head back on the tanned shoulder and moaned out loud. He couldn't help it, that gruff voice always made his toes curl. A slick tongue slipped out and licked along his neck. "Damn Ortz, I don't think I can even remember now that you're here."

"Good." was the only response John got before his head was jerked back and a hot tongue was slipped inside his mouth. He groaned into the harsh kiss as the unnaturally warm arms around him tightened even more. A second set of lips suddenly appeared sucking on John's neck. John pulled his mouth away from Randy to look over at the third member of their little group. Cody stood in front of him, smiling up with a look of innocence that should have been impossible to pull off considering what the three of them had already done tonight, but somehow, he made it look good. "Forget I was here?"

"I could never do that baby boy." John reassured Cody before taking his head between his hands and giving him a hard kiss of his own. Cody gave back just as much as he got and John loved every second of it. He started making his way towards the bed, forcing Cody to walk backwards. Once his knees hit the bed, he broke the kiss to climb on the bed and face John. "I think you deserve a little treat Johnny." Cody glanced over John's shoulder, John knew that him and Randy were having a silent conversation, and he couldn't wait to see what he got out of that. Then Cody's head dipped down and his lips wrapped around his cock. "Mmm, fuck Codes, just like that baby." John slipped his fingers into Cody's hair and pulled him closer. Cody moaned his approval of the roughness. The feeling of Cody's throat surrounding him was so distracting he forgot that Randy was still standing behind him. Randy quickly reminded John of his presence however, when John felt his ass cheeks pulled apart and a wet tongue circle his entrance. "Aghhh."

"Relax, Johnny, got to get you ready." Randy mumbled against John's backside. "Besides you taste great baby." The one use of the nickname coming from Randy was enough to make John's knees weak. That wasn't even considering what his magically tongue was doing to him as it pressed it's way inside his tight channel. All of that on top of what Cody was doing to his cock was almost to much for John to handle. "Guys stop, I'm gonna come if you don't and I want to be in that hot ass when I do." John informed them both before reaching out and smacking Cody on the ass.

Cody looked up at John with his cock still in his mouth. The sight was enough to make all of John's core muscles contract in an effort not to come. He quickly pulled out of the hot mouth and roughly turned Cody over onto his back. Slipping two fingers into Cody's hole let John know he was still stretched out from earlier in the night. He didn't bother wasting any more time and slid his cock deep in his ass. "Oh God, yes John, yes." Cody shouted out with pleasure as the pleasurable stretch overtook his ass. John closed his eyes and pressed his body flat against Cody. "Come on Randy, I need to feel you in me." John looked over his shoulder to see Randy standing close by, ready to enter him.

"Don't worry baby, I got this." In one swift motion, he surged his hips forward and breached John. Randy groaned as the heat of John enveloped him and the force of his thrusts caused John to surge into Cody as well, leaving the other two men groaning just as loudly. "Stay still boys, let me handle this." His body began a punishing rhythm, each time he hammered into John's body it caused John to push into Cody. John couldn't do anything but lay there and enjoy the feelings he was experiencing. He felt like Randy was pushing the air out of his lungs each time he slammed into him. The tightness of Cody was almost unbearable as well. The three men groaned as they rutted together, enjoying the feeling of each others body, feeling as though they were all joined as one.

"Please I need to come, please." Cody eventually broke the silence that had been filled with only the sounds of their bodies hitting together. John reached down and wrapped his large hand around Cody's dick and began stroking in time with Randy's thrusts. It wasn't long before Cody fell over the edge, his ass tightening almost painfully around John pulled him right along as well. As the two men lay panting, John was vaguely aware of Randy pulling out of him. As he rolled off of Cody to look up at Randy, he saw the taller man jerking his cock staring down at the two spent bodies. John turned over to his side and started kissing Cody. It wasn't long before they both felt Randy come on their bodies. "Mine." Randy muttered before laying down on top of John and Cody and joining in on their kiss.

* * *

"Nooo." Punk screamed out loud as he threw himself out of bed and looked around the room frantically. He was panting and could feel sweat covering his entire body. "It was just a dream." Punk told himself as he glanced at the clock and realized it was morning. He closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair. As the images of his dream resurfaced behind his eyelids he realized what a mistake that was. Even though he knew it was dream, he couldn't help but wonder if those images were reality in some way. His heart broke a little more when he thought about John spending the night with Randy and Cody after he had left the room. The mental sight of the three men together made Punk wish he would have been able to fight off sleep last night.

He had to have fallen asleep after crying so much late into the night, he didn't really know when. He still felt numb all over, he didn't know how everything could have gotten so out of control last night. John thought he had slept with Rock and when he had denied it, John hadn't believed him. He knew that they hadn't had anything more than what they shared on those stolen nights together, but Punk thought that John still should have believed him over Rock. As bad as that was, that wasn't the worst realization that Punk had during that fight. No, the worst came when Punk accused him of being with Randy and Cody and John hadn't denied it. His worst fears had to be true, John wasn't just spending his nights with Punk. Sure he had been thinking it for a long time, but having it proved true was absolutely horrible.

Punk decided he better take a shower before making his way to the airport. He hadn't been able to last night, he hadn't been able to bring himself to wash John off of his body. He hadn't wanted to, because deep down he was pretty sure he was never going to be with John again. That small bit of knowledge totally shattered his heart. Surprisingly he felt tears spring to his eyes, after all that he had spilt last night he didn't think he could cry any more. He managed to swallow them back somehow and proceeded to finish his morning routine. He finally finished packing, grabbed his cell phone and wallet, and left for the airport. It was time for another flight, another hotel, another city. It was all just the same routine as he had been living for years now but this time felt different. After everything that had gone down last night, he knew nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

John made his way through the airport. After going through security and stopping for the usual amount of photos and autographs, he managed to arrive at his gate. After searching around he saw Cody and Randy lounging in the hard seats. He made his way towards them and threw himself in a seat across the aisle.

"You look horrible." Cody's harshly spoken words greeted John after he had sat down with a heavy sigh.

"Sorry I'm not up to your standards Mr. Moisturize three times a day." John snapped right back, he just wasn't in the mood.

It's only twice a day. And when will you people realize perfection like this doesn't just happen." Cody replied as he slipped his sunglasses back into place and crossing his arms over his chest. "What's the matter with you anyway, still stressing over that loss or is it because Punk didn't grace your bed last night?" Randy threw his head back as a groan escaped his mouth and a smirk overtook Cody's.

"You told him?" John directed at Randy.

"I'm not great at keeping secrets from him."

"Don't blame him too much John, I have multiple interrogating techniques."

"I can just imagine."

"You don't have to imagine Johnny boy, I'm willing to share my knowledge."

"God, please don't, for my sanity just don't. And for your information smartass, I did see Punk last night."

"And?" Randy asked finally getting involved in the conversation.

"And we fucked." John didn't feel like elaborating but he knew Randy wouldn't drop the subject there.

"So what, it wasn't as good as usual?" Cody asked in a cruel voice, he was obviously still pissed about the moisturizer comment.

"Not the time pet." Cody turned his head to look at Randy and what he saw must have convinced him to quit talking for the time being.

"What's going on John, what happened?" Randy asked as he leaned forward to get closer to his friend.

"It's bad Ran."

"How bad?"

"Pretty fucking horrible." John's voice broke slightly on the last word but Randy was still able to catch it. "I think I lost him."

"Not much of a loss if you ask me." Damn, John had forgotten just how bitchy Cody could be when he felt like being a brat.

"Cody, I'm not going to fucking tell you again." Randy stated while squinting his eyes at his boyfriend. John didn't think he had ever heard Randy use that tone of voice before. It was deeper and the words seemed more harsh. But the affect it had on Cody was instant. He dropped his head to stare down at his lap as he sat up straighter. He followed this by uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his legs. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had just happened. Randy's inner dominant had just issued a warning and the submissive in Cody reacted without much thought being needed.

As John sat there watching the exchange, he thought about how close of a relationship the two men in front of him seemed to have. He desperately wanted that for himself, and he may have just lost the one shot he had at it. This thought brought a fresh wave of misery over John that must have shown on his face.

"It's going to be okay man, tell me what happened?" Randy gently probed. John let Randy in about the whole epic tale of his night. As he told the story, he started feeling like he wasn't even talking about his own life anymore. It didn't seem like it was something that could happen to him. When he finally got to the end, a humorless chuckle left John's mouth. "And the best part of it all, he thinks I've been hooking up with the two of you." The shock showed on both of Randy and Cody's faces. "Why would he think that!" Randy shouted at John.

"Hell, I don't know. Sure we're together a lot, but we're friends and we work together, so that's to be expected."

"Do other people think that?" Randy asked, John could see the fury gathering in Randy's cold, blue eyes.

"I haven't heard anyone else say it." John tilted his head and took a closer look at Randy. Understanding dawned on him and John felt a real smile cross his face for the first time in what seemed like days. "Relax Randy, people aren't thinking you'll share your boy with me or anyone else, they know better."

"It had better stay that way." Randy replied, not seeming any calmer about the situation. John glanced over and saw that Cody was trying to fight the smile that threatening to break out over his face. They really were perfect for each other. Yeah, he wanted that, more than he ever realized before. Sighing sadly at the mess that his life had become, John let his eyes drift around the waiting area. The majority of his workmates were appearing now and John didn't even realize he was self-consciously looking for Punk until they locked eyes. He couldn't look away, and Punk wasn't looking away either, that was a good sign. John stood up to walk over to where Punk was standing. Fuck what everyone saw or thought, he just wanted to be near Punk, he needed to be near him. But before he could even take the first step, Punk broke his eyes away and looked at the back of Randy and Cody's heads. When Punk looked back into John's eyes, he was able to see a coldness in them that hadn't been there earlier. John was stuck in place watching as Punk grabbed his suitcase and went to the opposite end of the waiting area and sat with his back towards John.

"You going somewhere?" Randy's voice broke into the sorrow that John was experiencing right then. "No, not any more." John sat down and started playing with the hem of his shirt. Maybe it was just time for him to admit defeat and try to move on from Punk. That thought alone brought a crippling pain back into John's heart.

* * *

_In case I didn't made it clear, the three way was a dream Punk had. That would have to be the case since Randy obviously doesn't like sharing. :) __After a suggestion/request for this hook-up, this setup just came to me in the middle of the night and, even though work sucked the next day, I think it came out okay. I'm nervous and worried to find out what people thought of this latest development, I'm hoping it doesn't make anyone quit reading or drive them too crazy. I just couldn't resist throwing in a little more drama. Please review and let me know what you think._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. My life just got out of control there for a little while. I made myself find some time to sit down and finish this chapter, a little shorter than usual, but hopefully you all like it. Please review and let me know!_

* * *

The plane ride was pure misery, that's the only way John could think to describe it. Punk was sitting across the aisle and two rows back from him. All he had to do was turn around and he had a perfect view of his tattooed man. And that is exactly what he did, multiple times. If Punk realized that he was doing it, John didn't know. Punk kept his eyes closed and his earphones in place. John had a feeling that Punk was silently telling him to fuck off. John realized though, that just because Punk showed no signs of acknowledging his actions, didn't mean nobody else noticed. Randy and Cody, who were sitting directly across from him, both gave him warning glares quite a few times. John decided to just ignore them, Punk was far more important in John's mind anyway. It wasn't until he started getting strange looks from Sheamus that he decided he better try to control himself.

There wasn't much he could do anyway, he still had no clue what to say to Punk. He had no idea what he believed was true. He always thought that Punk might have been hooking up with someone else, and now he had seen him with Rock. He seemed to have all the proof that he needed. But there was something in his gut telling him that Punk had told the truth, that he hadn't had sex with anyone but John. He wanted to believe it, he truly did, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Maybe he should try to talk to Punk tonight, now that they were both calmer. But, did he really want to confront Punk? What if all he found out was that Punk was finished with him after all that John had said to him? Could he handle that rejection? As the plane touched down, John wasn't any closer to a solution. He was forced to just watch with sad eyes as Punk grabbed his carry on and walked past John like he wasn't even there.

* * *

John was sitting in his locker room wishing he had more courage than he actually did. He knew Punk was just down the hall in his own locker room. He wished he could just walk in there and straighten out this whole damn mess. Nothing was going to get solved until he did just that. There really shouldn't be anything stopping him. Punk had admitted point blank that he belonged to John and he did deny he had slept with Rock. And even if he had, would it really change how John felt about him? He loved Punk, he knew that now and was willing to say it out loud. And didn't love mean being able to overlook that kind of stuff, forgive and forget right? What did Punk's actions in the past matter if he was with John for now and into the future. That was it, he was going to do it, he was going to go see him. Yeah Punk was mad at him right now, but surely all the time they had spent together should help John get back on Punk's good side. He stood up and started walking towards the door when his thoughts shifted once more.

He started thinking about how he had never really seen Punk treat anyone with absolute kindness or give out forgiveness. All signs pointed to Punk being finished with their relationship. John had stood up and made his direction toward the door ready to battle for his love but when his hand reached the knob he froze. He couldn't do it, he couldn't take the chance. He couldn't lose what little hope he had that it would all work out in the end. He dropped his hand and his head at the same time and drug his feet back to the bench in the middle of the room. Then he heard his door slam open and his heart started pounding at what that could mean. Had Punk come to see him? But all hope of that was dashed when he turned around and came face to face with a flush-faced Cody.

"What are you doing here?"

"Honestly, hiding from Randy."

"Why?" John asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"After the information you gave him this morning, he feels the need to claim his property over and over. I love the man, but I'm tired and I'm still sore from my match last night."

"Why don't you just tell him no?" he asked while trying to fight the smirk off his face that wanted to appear after Cody's explanation. Randy could be very demanding, everybody knew that, so he could just imagine what Cody was having to deal with when it came to appeasing the darkly tanned man.

Cody gave a little half laugh and tilted his head to the side, "I think you and I both know I can't do that." He replied as he pulled the collar of his shirt down showing off the tribal pendant hanging off the black rope necklace. John recognized it instantly, Cody's public collar, the tribal matching the design the was inked across the Viper's upper back. "My Master doesn't like when I do that. So I figured I would just disappear for a few. Besides I want to talk to you."

This statement caused John's eyebrows to raise in surprise. "About what?"

"Do you know what you're doing to Punk?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your submissive told you that he belonged to you, admitted it for the first time and then ran away and you didn't follow him. What the hell kind of Master are you?"

"Excuse me? You better remember who you're talking to boy."

"Hey, I'm not the one you need to go all dominant on. The man who you want to own should be the one getting this attitude." John just stood staring at Cody, this definitely wasn't something he was expecting.

"John how could you? After everything that Randy and you have told me its obvious that Punk thought of himself as belonging to you, wanted to belong to you, and you accused him of fucking someone else? That's practically like saying you don't care about him. If my Dom were to ever treat me like that I don't think I would ever be the same. Do you even have any actual, hard proof that he slept Rock?"

They locked eyes for a few seconds before John dropped his eyes to the ground and shook his head.

"Listen to me, I hate the guy, he truly is a jackass, but I'm telling you as a submissive, if the man you consider your Master accuses you of having sex with someone else, it would be pure torture. And from what I've heard, and guessing by Punk's actions so far, that is exactly what he considered you. Especially since he stayed in this fucked up relationship with you for the last what, six months?" Cody paused to pin John with his cool gaze. Randy was obviously rubbing off on the boy. "Did you at least tell him that you aren't sleeping with me or Randy?"

John just shook his head again, still letting everything Cody had said run through his mind.

Suddenly Cody reached back and smacked John on the back of the head. "Why won't you just fucking talk to the man and figure this all out instead of both of you avoiding each other?"

"What if I don't like what he has to say?"

"Can anything he has to say make you feel worse than you already do right now?"

"I know Cody, I know. But I'm nervous about what I find out. I want him, I need him. I don't know what I would do if he doesn't feel the same way."

"Then go tell him that, stop torturing yourself and him."

"I still don't know. I was actually thinking about it before you came in but…"

"No buts John, just go to him." Damn, Cody could be a stubborn ass when he wanted. John finally gave in and simply smiled at Cody with his dimpled grin and took off towards the love of his life.

* * *

As soon Punk entered his locker room, he changed into his ring gear. He needed to find the Rock. He had thought about it on the plane ride over. It seemed to be the only thing he could focus on besides John. And that wasn't an easy task especially considering John had stared at him pretty much the whole ride. He just ignored the obvious look of lust John was sending his way. He didn't know what else he could do. It's not like they parted on the best of terms the last time they were together.

He couldn't focus on that right now. He needed to find out what the hell Rock was thinking. He didn't know why he told John that they had sex, but he was going to find out. His locker room had to be around here somewhere. Punk just stomped through the hallways, looking in room after room, determined to find the man. Then he spotted it, towards the back of building, the Brahma Bull's logo posted on the door. With no hesitation, he walked straight up to the door and pounded on the wood to make his presence known. The door slowly opened and Punk shoved his way in before Rock could see who it was and change his mind about opening the door.

"Hey motherfucker, let's have a conversation."

"What do you want Punk? Decide you wanted some of this after all?"

"Actually, I'm wanting to know why the hell you lied to Cena about fucking me in the first place."

"Cena? When the hell did you and Cena become gossip buddies? Anyway, you practically threw yourself at me and you wanted it. I don't know what caused you to change your mind, but I sure as hell am not going to let anyone know I didn't score in the end. If you didn't want people to think you were a slut maybe you shouldn't have acted like one."

That truly set Punk off, and before he could stop himself, he pulled back and caught him with a punch to his jaw. After watching Rock fall to the ground grunting in pain, something unleashed itself inside of Punk. He dropped down on top of the older man and started pummeling him as hard as he could. He landed hit after hit, each time hoping he would break something on Rock's face. Rock started trying to block the punches, eventually turning them over so he was on top after locking his fingers in Punk's hair. A simple knee to the groin was all Punk had to do to regain control however. He felt like his actions had spoken loud enough, he had won this little bout. He disentangled himself from the lock up and immediately walked out of the room just as quickly as he had entered. He should have known better than to try to get any revelations out of the jackass.

He was done dealing with all of that. Somehow, that interaction had settled something inside of him. All his worries and doubts about John and his relationship seemed to magically disappear. He didn't know why or how but, right now, he just didn't care. He was going to find John and explain this whole disaster. He was done with all of this actually. He knew John could be stubborn but he was going to make him see that they should be together. That meant he was going to make John realize he had never been with Rock and that John was done sleeping with other people.

He might only be the submissive in there interactions, but he had some rights and needs. He wasn't going to share anymore. If John wasn't willing to give up Randy, Cody or whoever else he was involved in, then he was going to have to walk away. The thought alone knocked the breath out of him, he didn't want that to happen. Hopefully John would at least agree to give just the two of them a shot. He stepped out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him when he looked up and was pinned with none other than John Cena's gaze.

He watched as John ran his eyes up and down his body, slowly taking in his disheveled appearance and then looked behind Punk to see what room he had just exited. The instant John's eyes returned to Punk, he knew what John was thinking. All the evidence pointed towards him being with Rock, yet again, in John's mind. He hastily tried to smooth down his hair and rearrange his shirt but it was too late, the damage had been done.

"Fuck, wait John..." Punk started walking towards John, but Cena simply shook his head and turned away from him, walking back towards the monitor bay. Punk wanted to run after him, but he didn't know how John would react. Moments ago he was ready to declare his undying love, and now he was right back to being the scared little boy who didn't know what to do. He eventually lowered his head and slowly made his way in the same direction that John had left. Maybe there was still some hope, but when he entered the room and saw two sets of cold, blue eyes focused on him, he knew that John wouldn't want to talk to him. Especially not while he sat between his two other lovers, who had obviously been told what had just happened, if the anger he saw in Cody and Randy's eyes were to be believed.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: I wanted to post earlier than this but this chapter was very, very hard for me to get out, I brainstormed for awhile before I finally decided what direction the story was going to take. On top of that, I didn't have any electricity for days, so I wasn't in a good mood. These are my excuses for being later with the update than I wanted to be, I hope you can forgive me because you are all amazing and I appreciate all the patience and feedback._

* * *

John sat staring mutely at the monitor. He knew Randy and Cody were trading concerned looks as they took turns watching him. They probably wanted to make sure that he wasn't going to snap and start throwing shit. He wasn't going to do that. That would require movement, and John wasn't capable of movement right now. Even his eyes were starting to burn because of his lack of blinking. He couldn't make himself do it, he was too numb. Even as the Rock's music hit, he couldn't seem to care. He knew he was supposed to be furious with him after the loss last night but it just wasn't happening. He hated the man sure, but not for anything other than the fact that he had touched Punk. He had touched something that John very much considered his. The problem was that Punk didn't seem to want to be his. At least not anymore. The evidence of the quickie he had shared with the People's Champ minutes ago was proof of that.

John eventually started to take in Rock's appearance. He must have beat up on the older man more than he realized. One of his lips was obviously busted open and starting to swell. On top of that, he had the telltale markings of bruises beginning to show under the rim of his sunglasses. It looked like he was sporting what would quickly become a black eye.

"At least I managed to fuck up the jackass's face last night." John stated with a humorless smirk.

"I don't know man, those wounds look a lot fresher." Randy replied.

He was right, John realized, and that put a bitter taste in his mouth. Punk always had liked it rough. Apparently, Rock shared that kink and was willing to let Punk rough him up. Maybe that was where he went wrong, maybe Punk wanted to be with someone he could control every once in awhile. John didn't think he could do that. Maybe he wasn't what Punk needed or wanted. The thought alone robbed Cena of his breath. He just didn't know what to think of the situation anymore. What he did know was that he couldn't make himself stay in the seat anymore. He sprang to his feet and instantly started moving towards the guerilla.

"Where you going?' Randy's voice called out after John's retreating back.

John replied curtly over his shoulder, "To finish this shit."

John managed to arrive at the curtain around the same time that Rack burst through with a smile on his face. That smile quickly vanished when the image of a pissed off John Cena entered his gaze.

"What the hell do you want? Come back for more of an ass whooping?" He called out with that annoyingly, cocky attitude that made the blood in John's veins curdle.

"I don't know about that, I'm not the one who looks like they just went through a train wreak. You're face doesn't look too great, that all from last night?"

"You think you did this? Haha, funny Cena. No, this was all your little buddy Punk's doing."

John hadn't realized how much he didn't want to hear that Punk had been responsible. He had been sure of that fact, but he still needed to hear Rock say it though. He had needed to hear Rock say one more time that he had fucked Punk and this time he had apparently given Punk something that John wasn't sure he would ever be able to give, submission. He didn't think the dominant side of him could be subdued long enough for that. "What did you do to piss him off?"

"I told him no."

"Come again?"

"He came to me, wanting another round, I told him no. I don't like to sleep with the same person twice, makes them get clingy."

"You bastard." John leaped forward and grabbed Rock by his short front. He backed him up until he slammed into the wall. Punk may have slept with Rock, but John's gut still told him to protect the younger man. He would be damned before he let anyone, especially someone he despised, talk bad about his boy.

"What the fuck Cena!" Rock shouted, still stunned by the sudden outburst.

"John let him go. He's not worth it." Randy's strong, gravelly voice rang through the haze of anger that was filling his mind.

"He's running his mouth about Punk."

"I know, but people are staring, you need to stop."

He slowly unclasped his hands and backed away never letting his gaze waiver from the man in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on between you and Punk? When did you two even start getting along?" Rock asked as he straightened out his shirt.

"That's none of your fucking business. Just know that you need to stay away from him because trust me, I will hurt you of you don't."

Rock's eyes widened at the threat, but he seemed to see something in John's eyes that told him not to argue the point. "I'm out of here anyway, I got a movie filming starting soon."

John just snorted his dislike, "Of course you are, it's not like you promised you were never leaving, oh wait, you did."

"Go to hell Cena"

"You first."

Rock just shook his head and walked away. He had finally gotten the message, it just wasn't a good idea to fuck with John right now, especially not when the man's best friend was standing right behind him ready to throw his own punches any second.

"Jesus John, why don't you make your relationship a little more public." Randy said causing John to break his vision away from Rock for the first time in what seemed like hours.

"I don't care anymore, Randy, I just don't." The brokenness that was evident in John's voice tore at Randy's heart. He wasn't used to seeing John so defeated. "Come on man, let's go back to the monitor bay, I'm sure Cody is going to want to know what happened.:

"Yeah, and you'll have to fill him in on the whole dramatic tale. We already know you can't keep anything from him." John stated with a weak smile.

Randy just gave his own little grin back in John's general direction. At least his best friend was trying to joke, maybe all hope wasn't lost. But Randy knew what he had to do. If he wanted his friend back, then he was going to have to fix the disaster that was happening between John and Punk. Cody's talk with John had been somewhat successful, at least John was ready to admit that he wanted to own the closet submissive, but it just wasn't enough. He was going to have to talk to Punk himself and see what could come of that. Randy took a steadying breath, he knew that conversation wasn't going to be a fun one for him.

* * *

After rejoining the rest of the roster in the monitor bay, John returned to silently staring at the screen not really seeing anything. He ignored the triple threat match not even able to find any of Santino's usual antics funny. He didn't pay any attention to the jobber match, he might have felt sorry for Riley, but it just didn't matter to John right at that moment. Somewhere along the time that had passed, John had leaned forward to rest his forearms on his knees with his head hanging down. He just sat like that, with his eyes closed. He kept picturing Punk in front of his eyelids and he was somehow able to make a small smile appear on his lips at the image. Suddenly a soft, quite voice called out to him.

"John, you may not like what you're going to see. You sure you want to stay here for this?" Cody asked. John looked up to meet the younger man's eyes and saw genuine concern there. He didn't completely understand what Cody was talking about, but before he could get the first word out to ask Cody what he meant, Punk's theme song hit, stopping any other thought John might have been having. Punk made his way out to the ring in his trademark way. He obviously wasn't struggling or feeling the same way as John. That just seemed to add salt to the already invisible, but no less painful wounds. John just sighed and shook his head, "I'll be fine, I'm sure."

But after seeing Punk get shoved to the mat in the very beginning of the match, John wasn't so sure about that. Punk started fighting back with kicks, but they don't seem to be doing any good. In some weird sort of way that caused John to gain a little more respect for Henry. John was well aware of just how much those vicious kicks could hurt, whether you were the World's Strongest Man or not. Punk made an attempt at a springboard but a ridiculously intense clothesline stopped any chance of that. Mark Henry was in control and seemed to plan on maintaining it. He was pretty much manhandling Punk, throwing him around, eventually hurling him out of the ring. Punk can't make it to his feet before the end of the ten count and the match is over. Punk had managed to hang onto his title. At least John thought themercilous beating was finished, until Henry exited the ring and continued to attack, finally hitting the World's Strongest Slam on the cement around the ring.

John can feel himself twitching with the effort he is having to exert to remain in the chair and not run out to be at Punk's side. Finally, Henry started to walk away, John had never known relief like what he was experiencing. Punk may be battered and bruised, but at least it was over and he was safe. All the tension that had recently left John's body slammed back into place however, when that hoarse, annoying voice filled the arena. It was that damn Laurinaitis. So what if Punk was going to be defending his title more often, Punk wouldn't care, but he wasn't exactly in any shape to do it right now. And then there was Jericho walking through the crowd. Damn this just kept getting better and better.

What was this idiot rambling on about? And where the hell did those bottles of whiskey come from? All of John's muscle were slowly tensing up and getting ready for a fight. He didn't know what was about to happen, but he knew it wasn't going to be good. Then it happened, he poured alcohol all over Punk. John shot to his feet within moments of seeing this, the only reason he wasn't running towards the ring right then was Randy and Cody's hands wrapped around his arms on either side. Suddenly Jericho took it one step farther, he slammed a full, glass bottle into the back of Punk's head. John was furious, the primitive part of his brain was telling him to get out there and protect Punk, to protect what was his. He needed to take care of Punk, he needed to do it on such a basic level John couldn't fight the impulse.

"Let me go! I need to get to him, I need to be there for him." John shouted. He didn't notice all the heads turning around to look at him, he didn't pay attention to the confusion crossing everybody's faces. They didn't matter, nobody but Punk mattered at that point in time. "Seriously, let go of me now!" John shouted as he was finally able to rip his arms free. But before he even had a chance to get out of the room, Laurinaitis filled the doorway. "Get the fuck out of my way."

"John I think I need to remind you that I'm now your permanent general manager, your boss. And as your boss, you need to listen to me. Go back to your seat before you make this worse for yourself. You've already attacked Rock tonight and the Board of Directors are furious about it."

John just looked at the taller man with disbelief, how could he not go be with Punk right now. Did this jackass even know what he was asking? "You need to focus on your speech for later tonight, trust me you'll need all your wits about you." The stupid idiot actually had the audacity to smile when he said it. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone, "Sit down John, or else." and with that, he walked away, Eve and Otunga trailing in his wake.

"I don't trust that fucker at all, that smile can not mean anything good." Cody called out from somewhere behind John's shoulder. John totally agreed with that assessment, but he still didn't care. John went to take a step out the door when Randy reached out and stopped him yet again. "No John, focus on yourself right now, go to Punk later tonight."

"Is that what you would do if it was Cody?" John asked harshly, not even turning to face his longtime friend.

"No, I wouldn't, but John, I don't think Punk wants you babying him right now, especially since he never has before." The honesty in that sentence tore at John's heart and weakened his resolve. He finally realized he could do nothing but give up any hope of getting to Punk right now. Not only was Randy not going to let him, but he was right, Punk didn't want him, John didn't know if he ever would again. John couldn't do anything else but simply sit down and wait to see what happens next.

_A/N: John is finally starting to let every know about him and Punk! Now we just need to wait and see how Punk takes that bit of news :) __ Please review and let me know!_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: I was hoping to make it to 100 reviews before I posted this chapter, I don't know why, it was just a goal I thought I would set for myself. But it made it to 99 and stopped :) But that's okay, because as great as you all have been about reviewing each chapter, I know it'll happen. This is another chapter with a lot of dialouge but I thought it was time for this conversation matter to happen. Hope you like it!_

* * *

Punk finally gave up when the water turned so cold it was taking his breath away. His skin still felt like it was burning from the foreign substance that had covered his body only hours ago. He reached out and turned the faucet off. Heaving a large sigh, he grabbed the towel off the rack and headed out into the main room of the hotel. He laid down on the bed and thought about tonight's events. He had gone straight to the shower after getting backstage and climbed under spray still wearing his gear. Afterwards, he had simply pulled on street clothes and left his trunks in the trash. After gathering up what remained of his personal belongings, he left the arena without saying a word to anyone and pointedly ignored all the stares he was getting.

It didn't escape his notice though that John's gaze wasn't among those. Punk would have known if it was. His body just seemed to have a sixth sense about John's presence. He must have truly messed up this time if John didn't even care enough to check on his well being. Hell he didn't even know what happened to John tonight. He knew he was going to go out there and congratulate Rock but that's it. Punk wondered what kind of reception the Rock would give to anyone since Punk had just beat him so badly before the show. At least he had managed to ruin that fucker's night, so all was not lost, but it didn't really seem to equal everything out though.

It was starting to feel like it wasn't worth it anymore. Jericho was making it his sole purpose to destroy Punk's life and now he didn't even seem to have John anymore. He wanted so desperately to go to John, that just seemed like it would be the only thing that would make everything all right. But it wasn't going to happen. He was going to just have to lay here and try to sleep.

With nothing on but a towel, he was easily able to slowly reach his hand back, the same way he had already caught himself doing so many times today, and softly run his fingers over the cut that was currently healing on his ass. The mark that John had put on him the last time that they were together.

Those words instantly brought tears to Punk's eyes. What if that was exactly what the other night was, the _last time_ that they would ever be together. Punk couldn't even stand the thought, he was starting to feel nauseous. He pulled his hand away from the tender cuts in his skin that he knew would scar. That simple thought slightly soothed Punk's mental state. Even if he never got to be with John again, he would be left with a permanent scar from their time together.

At least John had marked him in some way. Punk had recently come to realize that he had always hoped to get to wear John's mark someday. Maybe a collar, John seemed like a collar kind of a guy. The skin on Punk's neck actually started to feel like it was tingling. Punk climbed out of the bed with a heavy sigh, there was no point in hoping and wishing for that kind of stuff now, it wasn't going to happen. The sooner he made himself realize that the better off he would be.

He slowly walked over to his suitcase and rummaged around until he found the article of clothing he was looking for, the plain white shirt John had given him to wear after he had tore Punk's into pieces that night. He slid the fabric over his head and inhaled deeply. There was still a faint scent of John in the cloth. He slid on a pair of sweatpants as well and laid back down on the bed. If he closed his eyes and continued to breath in deeply he could almost imagine John's arms wrapped around him, keeping him safe. Damn he missed that hyperactive idiot. There was no doubt that he still drove Punk crazy, but it was just different now. John meant way more to him that Punk had ever realized until he was gone.

The tears were just starting to fall when there was a soft knock on the door. His breath suddenly caught in his throat. Could John have decided to come see him, was he worried about Punk after all? With his heart threatening to beat out of his chest and his lungs burning from lack of oxygen where he was to scared to breath, Punk cautiously made his way across the room to open the door.

"Please let it be John, please let it be John." Punk quietly muttered as he got close enough to the door to reach out and wrap his fingers around the knob.

As he opened the door just a crack, Punk couldn't have hidden the disappointment that easily showed in his eyes for the entire collection of crown jewels. He knew by the way Randy's expression changed that he had seen the disappointment as well. Punk wasn't in the mood for pity, especially not from Orton.

"What the hell do you want?" Orton just scowled, but his voice was only slightly gruff when he responded.

"To talk. Can I come in so we don't have to do this in the hallway. The guys on the roster have seen enough drama concerning this subject today in my opinion."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just get out of the way so I can get in there and I'll explain it all to you." Randy didn't really wait for Punk to move before he entered the room, he more or less shouldered his way in. Once inside his got to the center of the room and started pacing a little and rubbing a hand over his shaved head. Punk only hesitated for a few seconds before closing the door and turning to face Randy with his arms crossed over his chest. Orton closed his eyes and stated very slowly, "How are you doing?"

Punk snorted in disbelief, "Seriously, that's what you wanted to say to me?"

"Not really, I don't actually care, but John does, and he's my friend, so I figured I would at least try to be nice."

Punk felt his body achieve a whole new level of tense at Randy's words. _John cares? What the hell does he mean by that?_ As much as Punk wanted to believe that was true, he wasn't stupid enough to think it was. If he cared, wouldn't John be there right now, wouldn't he be there when Punk needed him?

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Randy asked, with a hint of confusion in his eyes. That really didn't make sense in Punk's mind. Why would Randy, John's other lover, be confused over Punk's reaction to hearing Randy lie about John's feelings.

"I don't know what John's been telling you but…" Randy cut him off with a shake of his head, and snapped a reply.

"John tells me everything, we're close like that, we've known each other a long time." Randy said with a calmness that annoyed Punk and seemed to make his skin crawl, it was as though he didn't realize him talking about his and John's relationship could hurt Punk at all. But Punk was pretty sure the look he shot Randy seemed to convey that very message.

"Yeah, it's pretty obvious how close you are." Punk replied with bitterness lacing his words.

Randy narrowed his eyes and tilted his head to the side. Then understanding apparently dawned and he started smiling. "Oh yeah, he mentioned that you thought that too. Just so you know I've never slept with John, never wanted to either, same goes for him. We just aren't each other's type. Besides all of that, I'm perfectly happy with Cody and, contrary to popular belief, I'm not a cheater."

"And Cody?"

"What about him?"

"Is he happy with just you?"

A look that Punk had never seen before quickly crossed over Randy's face. "Do not ever say that to me again. I don't share and Cody knows better than to even think about being with anyone else."

"If that were true, then why didn't John tell me he wasn't sleeping with you or Cody when I accused him of doing just that?"

"Did you give him the chance?"

Punk opened his mouth to give a smartass reply when he realized that he hadn't. The guilt must have shown on his face.

"Exactly fucker, you didn't wait around to hear what he had to say did you?"

"He never let me explain anything either! He thought I slept with Rock and he didn't listen when I told him that wasn't true."

"Well unlike your accusations, John had plenty of evidence to believe that you had. And the evidence didn't exactly look good in your case did it? He saw you jump him in the elevators and then you walk out of the man's locker room looking like you just got fucked hard and fast."

"But I didn't, it's not what it looked like."

"I'm still not the one you need to say all this to. John needs to hear that, especially considering the last couple of nights he's had."

"Yeah he didn't seem to take the loss to Rock very well."

"Knowing John, I think he'll deal with that better than what happened tonight."

"What do you mean?"

"I know John enough to know that getting blindsided like that will hurt him more than just losing a match. In his mind he fought back against Rock, but he just got manhandled by Lesner."

"Lesner?" Punk asked, now completely confused.

Randy quickly took in Punk's puzzled expression and drew his brows together. "Did you even pay attention to John's part in the show tonight?"

"After everything that happened, I just went straight backstage, showered and left. I wasn't in the mood to be around anyone."

Randy mashed his teeth together and hissed through tight lips, "You know maybe I was wrong. Maybe John should just get over you. You obviously don't care about him very much, you don't even watch his segments for Christ's sake. You know what happened backstage during Jericho's attack on you? John saw you get hurt and Cody and I had to pretty much manhandle him to keep him from running out to your side. Actually, if Laurinaitis wouldn't have threatened him, we probably wouldn't have been able to keep him where he was at all. He cared enough about you to not care what anybody thought."

"Anybody thought about what?" Punk asked, his mind still reeling from all the information that had been thrown in his direction in the last couple of minutes.

Randy heaved an exasperated sigh, but answered him nonetheless. "About you and him idiot. Everybody that was at the monitor bay saw him try to get out to you. Besides that, he just kept saying he had to get to you."

Punk's face visibly paled. "So he let everyone know about us?"

"Yeah." Randy simply replied, along with a jerky nod of his head."

But he didn't even ask me if I was okay with that!" Punk shouted at Randy.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now! That man just put his career and reputation on the line without caring one bit what people thought because he loves you that much. And you are honestly saying that you're pissed he didn't ask you for permission first!" Randy shouted right back, disbelief at what he was hearing evident in his voice.

Punk just stared at Randy, he knew he was right and he wanted to tell him so, but one word in that whole speech had caught his attention and wasn't letting go. It fried all his other brain cells enough that he wasn't able to think of anything else.

_Love._

John loved him? Was it possible for John to feel the same way as he did?

"And anyway, you weren't exactly around for him to ask in that exact moment were you? Other than that, what makes you think that you have any right to demand your Dom of anything. Don't you know it's his job to issue the orders not the other way around? If he made the decision for everyone to know, then that's the way it should be."

"He doesn't control or own me." Punk stated before he could even think about whether or not that sentence was a good idea.

Something in Randy's eyes flashed, and Punk freely admitted that it scared the shit out of him. He quickly took a step back, trying to distance himself from Randy's palpable anger. It didn't make any difference though because Randy reacted by slowly stalking towards Punk, effectively destroying any distance Punk had managed to put between them. "Excuse me?" Randy asked in a tight voice. Then his eyes seemed to shift again, as if he suddenly understood everything. "Is that what this is all about? That you don't like being a submissive?"

Punk didn't see any point in lying to the man. Randy seemed to be able to read him just as easily as John always had. _Maybe it's a dominant thing. _"I, I don't know.' He answered honestly, keeping his eyes downcast, "I can't give up all the control. I told myself when I was a kid that when I could finally control everything, I wouldn't lose it to anyone. I can't let myself go back to feeling as helpless as I did back then." Punk told him without ever breaking his staring contest with the worn carpet.

If Punk would have looked up, then he would have seen that the coldness never left Randy's eyes the entire time Punk was talking. "You know what, maybe you should just stay away from John until you realize what it is you want out of him. I've watched you hurt my friend enough Punk, and I'll be damned if I let you continue to do so."

With that being said, he turned quickly on his heel and left the room.

Punk just stared at the closed door Randy had just left through. He wasn't completely sure what had just happened but he was pretty sure that Orton had come here and thrown him a lifeline to try to save his relationship with John, and Punk had just thrown it right back in his face.

Punk slowly sank to his knees as tears slowly began falling out of his eyes and it became a struggle to just breath. What the hell had he just done?

* * *

_A/N: Please review and let me know what you're all thinking!_


	11. Chapter 11

His ribs were fucking killing him. He didn't have any other words that could describe the pain. It was absolute misery. John had forgotten just how much it hurt the ribcage to take the full force of an F-5. Maybe it was a good thing Lesner had left the business when he did. John didn't think that he could take that hit on a regular basis. He hurt everywhere, physically and mentally. He didn't even see the point in trying to function, he just laid on his hotel bed staring at the ceiling, he didn't even bother turning the television on. It would just distract him anyway. He just wanted to close his eyes and imagine Punk laying there beside him.

What hurt the most, was the fact that John didn't get to check on Punk after everything went down. John just couldn't seem to get over that fact. A depressing sigh left John, he just didn't know what the hell to do.

That was when the pounding on his door started. It brought a humorless smile to John's smile when he realized that the rhythmic pounding on the door began to match the constant, throbbing pain in his ribs. He laid still for awhile, hoping that the intruder on his privacy would go away. John already knew that wouldn't happen, just like he knew who the person on the other side of the door was.

"Go away Orton." He shouted at the solid piece of wood, hoping the order would be obeyed, but knowing it wouldn't.

"Not going to happen Cena, so you might as well just let me in." John knew without seeing his face that Randy had one of his annoying smirks in place. He also knew he wouldn't be able to ignore the man forever, so he drug himself out of bed and opened the door to allow his best friend to enter the room.

"Wow, you look damn near perfect right now Super Cena." John rolled his eyes at Randy's comment, but had learned long ago to just take Randy's bluntness with a grain of salt.

"Now Orton, don't go too crazy with the compliments, you have a reputation to think about after all. Don't want people to think your getting soft."

"Good point, but I didn't come here to talk about your amazing ability to get hurt without even trying."

"Okay, so what do you want?" John asked, hoping Randy would get to his point and leave quickly.

All the humor seemed to go out of Randy at that question. "You aren't going to like what I have to say John, but I think maybe you should give up on Punk."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Look at the facts John. He's probably had sex with Rock and who knows who else, doesn't believe anything you tell him and he avoids you most of the time. When he isn't avoiding you, he's throwing insults your way or humiliating you in front of the roster and your friends. Hell, he didn't even care enough to watch your segment tonight."

John listened to Randy's words, a sinking feeling steadily gathering in his heart. Hearing all of those things that Punk had done to him recently listed all together made his heart ache, even though he knew that Punk had done all these, well all except that last little bit. What was Randy's talking about, how would he know that Punk hadn't watched John's part in the show? The sinking feeling, suddenly became the Titanic going down when realization dawned on him.

"Randy, how do you know that Punk didn't see Lesner attack me tonight?" If John didn't know better, he would swear that a look of shame overcame Randy. He watched as his friend looked down at the ground and leaned from foot to foot. When he finally did look up to meet John's eyes, it was easy to see that he did indeed look guilty. That could not be a good thing. "What did you do Randy?"

"I went and talked to Punk tonight John."

"You did what!"

"I just wanted to find out what his problem was, I swear that's it. I just wanted to try to convince him to be with you." Randy stated, trying to appease John's obviously growing temper.

It didn't work though. "Punk never wanted anyone to know about us, you know that. So you go and let him know, in no uncertain terms, that you know all about us!"

"Um, about that…"

That didn't sound good at all. "What else Orton?"

"I might have mentioned what you did in the monitor bay when you saw Jericho attacking him. How you pretty much told the roster that you guys were together. He didn't seem too pleased about that."

"Jesus Christ Randy, why couldn't you have just minded your own business for once. You probably just ruined any chance I had left with him, you realize that don't you?"

"I'm sorry John, but I honestly think that this is for the best. John just stood there staring at Randy with his jaw slightly gaping and his head turning from side to side in disbelief.

"John," Randy started even though he really didn't want to, "I talked to him about being yours."

"Mine? Mine as in my submissive?" John said, staring wide-eyed at Randy in shock.

"Yeah." Randy told him quietly.

"Tell me something Randy, did you not know you were crossing the line or did you know the line was there and just not give a damn?"

"You're my friend John, and I was tired of seeing you hurt, so is Cody."

"You had no right to do any of that Orton."

"Okay, fine, I'll admit that I shouldn't have done what I did but I did find out something you should know."

"And what's that?" John asked with a sigh.

"He doesn't want to belong to you John, he doesn't want to be yours. I talked about him belonging to you and he told me know that you didn't control him."

John felt like he was falling apart, and still Randy continued to talk.

"I told him he should stay away from you until he figured out what he wanted."

"You told him what!"

"I think that would be best for both of you. You deserve better than someone who is ashamed of themselves and what they have with you."

John was going to lose it. Everything Randy was saying was true. He did deserve better, his mind knew that but the rest of him, especially his heart, couldn't care less what his mind was telling him. John couldn't keep it together anymore and he would be damned before he let Randy see him lose control. "Get out."

"John…"

"Get out Randy, now."

"Alright I'll leave but you know I'm right. He's going to hurt you just like Chris, just like Miz." Randy said before slipping out and quietly closing the door behind him.

John waited until the door had shut firmly before he let the growl that had been slowly building in his throat go. It turned into a steady roar as John sent a lamp flying across the room.

Leave it to Randy to mention those two men. It's like he refused to accept the fact that he had learned his lesson. John had to learn the hard way that just because he loved and would give someone anything didn't mean they felt the same way. John's mind started drifting back to all those memories, even when he tried to hard to ignore all those painful experiences of his past.

Chris Masters had been his first fuck up when it came to relationships. Actually, he hadn't really been looking for a relationship at the time, to afraid that he wouldn't find somebody willing to meet all his needs. And then there he was. Chris hadn't been a typical sub, just looking at him you could see that. He was bigger than John, but he always bent to John's will. Except when it came to the drugs, which had been the beginning of their downfall. He did everything he could for Chris and his career. Randy and him had both pushed so hard to get Chris reinstated after he was fired for testing positive the first time. And how had he repaid them? He kept doing the same things over and over again. Eroding his career yet again and almost taking Randy and John down with him.

Hell, Vince made it well known the only reason he put up with Chris's shit as long as he did was because he was hiding behind John. Randy had practically beaten John when he stayed with Chris after it was all said and done. Well at least he stayed until he walked in on him bent over the trainers' table for Jericho. That had been a great exchange, one where he found out Chris would do anything with anyone that could keep his career going. The only good thing that came out of that situation was the fact that Jericho learned to be very scared of John, something that John thought of constantly with the feud going on between him and Punk, wondering how Punk would react to John intimidating Jericho away from him. He didn't think he would like it that much, which was a turn on for John. He loved the idea of taking care of his boy, but knowing that Punk didn't want John to do anything for his career was a wonderful thing in John's mind, and rare.

That hadn't been the case with John's most recent ex. Yes, Miz hadn't had a problem with using John. Using him to get their position in the company but never wanted to truly belong to John. And John had tried, damn had he tried. He pushed until he got Miz put up on the main event card, got him the championship and the main event at Wrestlemania, just for Miz to tell him he wasn't interested when John offered him a collar. That one still stung a little. John always loved the hardest out of anybody, gave everything he had to the other person, only to be left with nothing. He was way too nice of a guy to take out that hurt on the other man though. The proof in that showed in how he always treated the guys after the break up. He covered Chris's bills for a few months after he was fired for the last time. Randy still didn't know about that, he would be sure to let John know just what he thought of that situation. After all, Randy wasn't a forgiving sort.

As for Miz, he still did his part in putting him over. Hell, he still found himself helping the guy out with a move or whatever else that came up. Even when he just asked John for help with anything. Any little thing that Miz would ask for or want, John found himself rushing to please. He always held out hope that Miz would change his mind and come back to him. At least that was how he had acted until he decided he wanted, no, needed, more from Punk. Once he realized that, John just didn't have the time or energy for anyone else.

John knew Punk was different, he had to be. He wanted to be a submissive, at least whenever he was alone with John. John had finally realized that he needed Punk to be his, to belong to him. He also realized that Randy may be his best friend, but he probably just ruined what could have been the best thing John would ever have. There was only one way for him to find out.

Ignoring his fear, he sent the text that would determine how his life would play out.

_Can I come over, we need to talk._

Swallowing down the lump in his throat that tasted a lot like fear mixed with panic, John quickly hit the send button before he could lose his nerve. It wasn't long before his phone buzzed with a response. Looking down, his heart slammed into his chest in a rapid beat before cramping into a pain John had never experienced before.

_Actually I don't have a damn thing to say to you right now. I need some time._

John felt his phone slip through his fingers and crash onto the floor. The last hope he had of making Punk his seemed to fall right along with the phone. It was gone and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry if there were any mistakes in this, I really wanted to get something out as soon as possible. I did read through it multiple times as always, but it's always possible I missed something. And since it feels like forever since I updated, I plan on updating again before I go back to work in three days, maybe earlier. Hope you all like! _


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: This chapter is HUGE, but I just kept going and going and when I reread it I couldn't find a place I wanted to stop. As a reader, I wouldn't mind if the update was massive every once in awhile, so I'm hoping that you all feel the same way. Some people were wondering why Punk was such a jerk to John in that last text message, and you're about to find out. I had this written with the last chapter, but I didn't feel like it fit with the flow, so it's going to start out this chapter. I'm just letting you know so you don't get confused as to the timing of everything, basically the very beginning of this chapter takes place at the same time as the end of the last chapter. Well, here it is, hope you like!_

* * *

"You think we should talk, is that right Cena?" Punk mumbled to himself as he stared at his cell phone. What the fuck was he going to do? John had no right to tell anybody that they had been hooking up. That pissed him off more than the fact that John had actually done it. He couldn't get over the fact that he hadn't been control of their coming out. But fuck, he needed John. He didn't think he could handle walking away from him. Maybe it wasn't that big of a deal. It's not like John went out and shouted to the world that he was Punk's Master but still, he did tell everyone they were seeing each other without asking Punk first. Okay, he hadn't exactly been there for John to ask permission from first like Randy had said, but John still knew his views on the matter.

Suddenly Punk sensed a metallic taste filling his mouth. Only then did he then realize that he had been biting his bottom lip. Damn he didn't know what to do. Randy was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He shouldn't be around John until he knew for sure what he wanted. He just needed time to think, there was no way he could come up with a decision right now. He needed time to think away from John. If he was anywhere near John, Punk found all his decision making processes shutting down. He would simply do whatever John wanted, it just felt natural for him to do so. If he wanted to use any form of intelligence, which he needed for this big a decision, he needed to be away from John, even if every fiber of his being was telling him to grab John and never let go.

He also knew that John wouldn't give him any space to think if he thought he still had a chance. Punk needed to push John away, and push hard, if he wanted John to leave him alone for a few days so he could think clearly. His fingers began flying over the buttons on his screen, typing out a sentence using malice that he wasn't really feeling.

_Actually I don't have a damn thing to say to you right now. I need some time._

As soon as he hit the send button a wave of nausea washed over him. What the hell had he just done?

* * *

KJJJohn couldn't remember the last time he had called off of the house show circuit for a week. But he did that morning. He pretty much let the higher-ups know he wasn't showing up to anything before the next Raw. There were the obvious questions about why, John just ignored them, they didn't really matter in his mind at that point anyway. No, John had a plan, and that plan was the only thing he was thinking about. He was going back to his house, climbing into his bed all by himself and not coming out from beneath the covers until he had taken his time licking each and every one of his wounds.

It was a good plan, a depressing one, but good nonetheless. At least he thought it was, until early Wednesday morning when that horrible and annoying pounding on his front door started. Cussing every person he knew just to make sure he covered anyone that might be on the other side of that door, he more or less fell down his stairs, and yanked the door open with a grunt, while squinting his eyes at the sudden brightness and at whoever had dared to intrude on his self pity party. The grunt morphed into a long sigh of a person who had suffered constantly while rolling his eyes towards the sky.

"I should have known it was you guys."

"Yeah you probably should have, but hey a little surprise now and then isn't bad for the soul." Cody answered with the constant giddiness that reminded John so much of a puppy.

"Right. So what do you want?"

"John John, did you honestly think we were going to leave you alone right now? Seriously?" Cody decided not to bother waiting for the invitation before making his way into John's house, not caring that he pretty much ran over John's toes with his suitcase.

"It was his idea. I thought you might like some space." Randy quietly grumbled to John as he followed his boy into the house.

The look Cody shot Randy told John that this was a conversation they had already had many times.

"You want to have this out again Orton?"

John couldn't hold back the snicker that came out when he heard the tone Cody was using, and it turned into an all out laugh when Randy's cheekbones colored over in a blush. In the ten plus years they had known each other, John couldn't ever remember seeing Randy as put in his place as he was on that moment.

"As much as I love watching Randy squirm, what is it you guys want from me right now?"

Randy tried to respond, but Cody quickly cut him off.

"Randy decided to take it upon himself to force an end to your relationship, so now Randy gets to have the fun of dealing with the fallout and finding out a way to put it back together."

Hearing about his and Punk's relationship, if it could actually be called that, was enough to wipe any humor out of John's mind.

"As wonderful as that is, I don't think the pieces can be put back together this time."

"Don't give up John, I may not like the guy or want this relationship for you but he's what you want and need, so trust me, this isn't over, we're not going to let it be over." Randy promised with that soothing baritone voice he had. John wanted to believe him, but he just couldn't bring himself to hope anymore. John felt the tears pooling in his eyes and he knew he had to get away before they fell.

"Um, okay guys, just do whatever, make yourselves at home, I'm going up to my room." He turned and took the steps two at a time, just wanting to get away from the couple and their pitying looks.

Once he arrived to his room, he gently shut the door and twisted the lock into place. He made his way across the room, reached into his bedside table and grabbed the item that had held his attention for the last 24 hours. Twirling the cold metal around his fingers he could close his eyes and picture it hanging around Punk's neck. A spike of pain coursed through him when he realized that his imagination would probably be the only place he ever saw that image. Slowly putting the collar back in its box, John slid the black velvet into its spot in the drawer once more before laying his head on the pillow and letting the tears freely slide down his face.

* * *

He had screwed up, he knew it. He never should have sent that text. He knew what he wanted when he had sent it, but he was too scared to admit it and he had been stuck miserable for the past week because of that fact. He had decided that first night after he sent the message that he was done running. He wanted John, he need John, and it finally was obvious to him that John wanted him too, well if Randy was to be believed. Sure he might not love Punk the same way Punk loved him, but if he got to experience the passion John and him shared on a regular basis then he could deal with that. _And Randy had said that John loved him,_ that quiet little voice whispered in his ear. That thought sent a chill all over his entire body, but he couldn't focus on it to much. It may not be true, and Punk didn't think he could handle the devastation he would experience if he let himself believe it and found out Randy was wrong.

He had decided that he was going to tell John everything the next morning, only to find out that he was already gone. He tried to catch up with him at the house shows but John hadn't been at any of those either. Each and every day that passed, each house show that Punk didn't get a glimpse of that bright green shirt, he felt a small part of his heart break off. Maybe it was over, maybe John was done with him. Maybe he had ruined everything by being a scared idiot and John was finished dealing with all the drama and pain Punk seemed to take with him everywhere he went. Maybe his happily ever after was never going to exist.

By the time Monday night rolled around, Punk was ready to crawl out of his skin. He needed to see John and find out if he fucked everything up, even though all the signs were pointing to that exact fact. Punk couldn't even bring himself to hope anymore, he was just going to get hurt in the end anyway. That didn't stop him from searching out his man, his head snapping up every time the door to the locker room would open. He was going to end up with whiplash if he didn't stop soon.

"John isn't here yet, no one's sure if he is even coming back this week." Kofi told him, after sitting down next to Punk to start lacing up his boots.

Punk whipped his head around to face one of the few friends he had in this business. "What, why wouldn't he be here?" John Cena, miss Raw? That couldn't be true, could it? He was so focused on the information he had just been fed, he didn't even take the time to realize that Kofi knew he was looking for John without even asking.

Kofi just slowly shook his head, "I'd think you would know the answer to that."

After hearing the tone of voice Kofi used to say this and seeing the look of disbelief in his eyes, Punk took the time to slowly turn his head and looked around the room for the first time that night, and found that everyone was watching him.

The various looks he saw on his co-workers faces ranged from curiosity to disgust, disbelief to confusion. Apparently everyone knew about the situation and they all had an opinion. Well if that just wasn't fucking perfect. He already knew he wasn't a popular guy when it came to the roster, and now he was the guy that was screwing over the golden boy, the guy that everyone could count on. He had a very strange feeling that if John told Punk to get lost, his life was going to become a hell of a lot more difficult than it already was.

"Does everybody know?"

"Yep. Those that weren't privileged enough to see John's outburst last week were quickly filled in by those that were."

"And?"

"And what?" Kofi asked with a wicked smile in place, the sadistic bastard was enjoying making Punk squirm.

"Don't fuck with me, what are they saying?"

"Oh, nothing really. Nobody really knows what to make of it. John always keeps his private life really, well private. I don't think he's ever dated any of the guys in the back. If he did, none of us know about it. Hell, I'm pretty sure some of the younger guys didn't even know he was gay. I mean there had always been those rumors, but there are always rumors." Kofi paused and looked like he was contemplating something. "I think the way he acted surprised everyone the most. It's like he was your protector, like you belonged to him and he didn't want Jericho fucking with his property. It was pretty weird."

Kofi's words caused every muscle in Punk's body to lock up, but he didn't seem to notice. He was too busy trying to get his boots to fit the way he wanted, he was totally immersed in the process and it was obvious Punk wasn't going to get any more conversation out of him. Maybe that was a good thing, if Kofi was as in tune with the workings of his and John's relationship as he seemed.

Realizing that Kofi wasn't going to comment on the situation anymore, Punk finally let out the breath he had been holding in fear that his secret would come out. Knowing people knew about him and John together was one thing, them knowing he submitted to John was completely different. That breath he was slowly enjoying quickly lodged in his throat when he saw Randy and Cody enter the room. Their mere presence riveted Punk's attention, he couldn't look away and eventually they acknowledged him, both locking eyes on him from across the room.

Punk realized that neither of them would be coming towards him with any information any time soon. Swallowing his pride, he stood up and managed to walk in a straight line towards the two men. He wasn't sure how, he was trembling uncontrollably. "Hey." Punk called out when he reached them.

Randy simply grunted, obviously not wanting to talk to him, Cody on the other hand seemed fairly nice to him. "Hello Punk, something we can do for you?"

"Yeah, um do you guys know were John is? I haven't seen him for like a week."

"Did you try calling him?" Randy asked, not even trying to hide the malice in his voice. Punk didn't miss how Cody shot Randy a sideways glance that had the Viper mumbling to himself and turning away to face his locker.

"Well, no, I wanted to talk to him in person. So do you guys think you can you all tell me if he's here tonight?"

"I told you before Punk, I don't think you're good enough for John and you should stay away from him." Randy stared at him with such hatred, Punk could actually feel it, until Cody slammed his elbow into Randy's ribs. Randy just shot him a look before replying, "Look, I got to get to the trainer and stretch out before all this shit gets started." He leaned over a pressed a kiss to Cody's temple before walking out of the room.

Cody watched his lover leave with a small smile on his face that Punk couldn't help but stare at. He wanted that, he wanted John to show him affection and not care who sees. He wanted to watch his love walk out of a room and know that he was going to come back to him no matter what. He must have had a look of sadness on his face when Cody finally focused back on him. Punk couldn't think of any other reason why he would choose to take pity on him.

"John's here tonight, I don't know where, but he rode in with us and then told us he wanted his own space for awhile. He must have a private locker room somewhere."

Punk took in everything that Cody was saying and nodded his head slowly. Maybe Cody would be willing to fill him in with a little more information. It couldn't hurt to ask. Making sure he kept his voice low so that the words didn't travel any farther than the two of them, he asked the question that had been plaguing him for a week. "Did I fuck up too much this time? Is John going to forgive me?"

Cody just gave him a small smile before responding, "I can't answer that Punk. You need to talk to John to figure that out, but just know that I'm on your side in this."

"Randy isn't."

Cody let out a chuckle at that statement, "No, Randy isn't but, he loves me enough to go along with what I want. And anyway, it's John's choice, Randy knows that now. He also knows he didn't have a right to order you to stay away. I took it upon myself to reminded him that I'm his submissive and he shouldn't be ordering anyone else around."

Punk cocked his head to the side, narrowing his eyes while watching Cody's smooth movements. "You sound a little jealous."

"No, I'm a lot jealous. I don't share and the idea of some other guy getting ordered around by my Master makes me want to scream. I spent the last week reminding Randy that I may belong to him, but he's just as much mine and only mine."

Oddly enough, Punk found that Cody's words erased any lasting fear that Punk had of John being with Randy or Cody. That kind of jealousy wouldn't allow for straying outside of their relationship. Punk found he couldn't do anything other that shake his head at the idea of Randy being put in his place by his smaller lover. "Come on, let's go out to the monitor bay, maybe John will be there."

Punk grabbed his title and followed Rhodes out of the lockers and towards the roster's viewing area. After entering the large room, a quick scan told Punk that John wasn't there. He just sat in one of the folding chairs and waited for the show to start. It wasn't long before he felt Cody lean in and whisper, "Do you realize that everyone is looking at you?"

"Yeah, apparently John's outburst last week has left everyone wondering. They're probably watching to see if I go crazy and act all possessive too."

"Oh, yeah, can't say I'm sad about that." Punk turned his head to look at Cody, wondering what the hell that comment was supposed to mean. But Cody beat him to it. "People around here have to have something to run their mouths about and give their opinions on. If they're all focusing on you guys, maybe Randy and I will finally get a break from the constant judgment. I'm sick and fucking tired of everyone telling me to get away from Randy, that he'll ruin me and all that shit. It's my life, but people just won't give it up. I don't know why."

"Because love, I'm not any good for you." Randy's low timbre voice answered the question before settling into the chair on Cody's other side and wrapping a head protectively around the back of Cody's neck, fingers tangling into the collar Cody always wore when he wasn't on screen.

"That's probably true." Cody replied, settling into the comforting hold of Randy's grasp. Randy simply smirked and locked eyes with Punk. "Find out everything you need to know?"

Punk couldn't resist the smirk taking over his own mouth or getting a few digs in on Randy for trying to break up him and John, even if John was to good for him. "Oh I found out plenty, none of it to do with my original question, but definitely some interesting information."

Randy's eyes narrowed before sliding down to meet with Cody's. Punk saw the grip on the back of Cody's neck tighten and he decided that he should stop this before he got Rhodes in any kind of trouble. He didn't know the inner workings of their relationship, but he could easily imagine Cody getting punished if Randy thought he shared to much personal information. "Relax Orton, your pet didn't tell me anything embarrassing, he just settled one last little doubt I was experiencing."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Punk replied, not bothering to go into detail as the signature for the show was starting to play. Besides it's not like he wanted to anyway.

Punk sat in stony silence as the disaster played itself out in front of him. Lesner was the new face of the WWE huh? Well then they were all fucked, because there was no way in hell Lesner was going to stick around any longer than the Rock did. Punk watched him saunter out to the ring is that slow and annoying way. It was almost as bad as Randy's entrance walk.

Punk continued to watch, still wondering in the back of his mind where John was. After one sentence made it's way out of Lesner's mouth, he didn't have to wonder anymore. John came out, also taking his time to get down to the ring. Jesus, was this going to become a thing? Damn, Punk hoped not. But when he got there, he did it in a way only John Cena could accomplish. Who the hell walks up to a brawler and bitch slaps him? Apparently John, that's who. It wasn't long before a road agent was screaming for the roster to get out there and break the fight up. This was perfect, Punk could go out there and protect his man without anyone wondering what the hell he was thinking.

He had just stood up when Randy's hands clasped his shoulders as a shouted, "Get out there Cody. Punk stay here." Cody took off without a second thought, making himself one of the first to get to the ring. Punk whipped around to face off with Orton, "What the hell do you mean, stay back here? I'm going out there."

"No you're not. It's John's job to protect you, not the other way around, and he wouldn't like it if you tried." Looking into Randy's eyes, Punk knew he was telling the truth. "Fine," was the only response he could think of at that time, he was to absorbed in the show and seeing his lover bleed. Punk couldn't quite believe the pain that sight was causing him. It just didn't seem possible. He just wanted to get to John, maybe when he got backstage he could go see him.

When Punk made his way to the trainer's room, knowing that John would have to go there to get cleaned up, none other that Clown Shoes stepped into his path. "I think you need to start getting ready for your match Punk."

"Get out of my way Laurinaitis, I'm going in to check up on Cena."

"No, I don't think so. While you're here, you're on my time and you'll do as I say. Trust me, John's fine, so just go and get ready to fight your own battle." Punk just stood there slack jawed staring at the idiot. "I'm the General Manager now Punk, I would suggest you do as I say."

"You know what fine jackass, enjoy this power while you can because I can guarantee you it won't last." Punk walked away deciding he wasn't going to waste any more energy on that battle. He was going to go out there, win his match and then go back to the hotel to wait on John.

And that's all he thought about. Even as he Jericho insulted him and his family, even as he faced off against Mark Henry, again, and even as Jericho poured alcohol all over him, again. But when it started pouring into his mouth, his mind went blank. When it was all over, he was barely able to pull himself together long enough to get backstage and collapse in the shower. All he wanted to do was stay there until he went numb but he remembered Randy's reaction to him missing John's part in the show last week and he didn't think he would be able to get away with doing it again. So he washed as best he could, brushed his teeth raw and started limping his way towards the monitor bay.

He got there just as John locked in the STF, and watched Otunga tap out. Well, looks like he hurried for no reason, he missed it all anyway. But at least he got points for trying. And, he realized, he was about to get a few more points for showing his epic restraint when Lesner decided to cheap shot John by giving him a low blow from behind. Fucking bastard. After watching John suffer another F-5, Punk was twitching with the need to run out there and do something, anything, he just didn't know what.

"What room is he in?" Punk asked through clenched teeth.

"We don't know, didn't go to the hotel before we came here." Randy replied, the same amount of barely under control anger that Punk was experiencing evident in his voice.

"Go now Punk, I'll text you his room number as soon as I get it." Cody told him with a gentle shove in the direction of the exit. "I don't think you can keep it together if you stay here any longer." Punk looked over at Cody and realized that despite his age, the kid was pretty insightful. Made sense actually, considering he had spent years trying to keep up with Randy Orton's mood changes.

"Yeah, okay." Punk mumbled before heading to pick up his stuff and spend even more time waiting before he could get to his man.

* * *

"Finally." Punk screamed at no one in particular when his phone finally buzzed. He had been pacing his hotel room for the last hour, constantly checking his phone for Cody's text. He had managed to keep himself busy by changing his clothes, applying more gel to his already perfectly in place hair, and continually brushing his teeth. He could still taste a hint of alcohol there no matter what he did. He just hoped John would soon replace that taste with something much more favorable.

He couldn't think about that though, he had to focus on the speech he had been preparing for the last week. He had to focus on getting John back. As he made his way down the hall, he didn't even bother trying to hide from anyone he saw from the roster. He ignored their stares and their hushed whispers, they didn't matter, John mattered. And when he got to the door, he took a deep breath that was supposed to be calming but in reality had little affect. Well, there was no turning back now, so he lifted his fist and knocked loudly on the door.

After a few minutes, Punk started to panic. Maybe John wasn't in there, or worse maybe he was in there with someone else. The fear that Punk was expecting with that thought didn't appear. What did start boiling in him was pure anger. Fuck that. John was his and he would gladly fuck up anybody who tried to take what was his. He may have messed up a lot along the way, but he was fully prepared to start fighting for him now. With this newfound rage streaming out of him, Punk lifted his fist and started pounding on the door, fully intending not to go anywhere until he got an answer.

That plan must have been the right one, because it wasn't long before the door was ripped open and Punk was left face to face with a very pissed off John Cena. The anger quickly turned to shock as he took in Punk's presence. Punk decided to take this as a good thing, at least he didn't seem pissed any more. However, staring into those bright, blue eyes that were surrounded by the red rims of someone who hadn't slept in days, every carefully thought out word Punk had planned on saying escaped him. He was left staring with nothing to say, at least until John lifted one blond eyebrow. That small gesture pulled words from his mouth that he didn't even remember thinking.

"I know now that I need you and I hope you need me too."

John seemed just as surprised as Punk did by his words, but there was no going back now, all he could do was hope that against all odds, that this was enough for right now. Slowly, John stepped to the side and let him in the room. After John shut the door behind him, Punk began striping off his jeans and t-shirt, soon joining John in only having on a pair of boxers. They simply lay down on the bed facing each other, making sure every part of their bodies that could be touching, were touching. They were hanging on to each other as if their lives depended on it, they pressed into each other so tightly, neither could take a shallow breath without their bare chest rubbing against the other's. They softly rubbed their lips together, without ever really kissing. That was all they really needed just then.

They both knew they had a lot to talk about, but in that moment, at that exact space in time, they didn't care, because they both needed each other and they finally had each other, and that's all that really mattered.

_A/N: They're finally together! But with the drama that those two keep bringing into their relationship, who knows what will happen next. __J__ I wanted to make sure that I sent a thank you to luvcmpunk314 for convincing me that these two needed to interact, so if you're happy they finally got together, that's who you should thank. And also if I may recommend, a lot of reviews for this story mention that they like John being the Dom but they don't see it often, and if that's the case, you should check out her story Sweat, Chains, and Love. _


	13. Chapter 13

John was starting to feel himself waking up. He fought it every step of the way however. His sleep seemed to be the only time in his life that he was happy these days. When he was asleep he was free to dream and imagine that he was happy and had everything he wanted, just like he did in the dream he was currently fighting to keep in front of his eyes. He wanted to keep dreaming about having Punk in his arms, it felt so real. He could practically feel the sleek muscle under his fingertips and the heat pressing into his left side like Punk was tucked under his arm being kept safe. And then he felt something else, a slight brush against his lips and his eyes snapped open. And the sight that he was met with took his breath away. It was real, Punk was here, in his arms. The memories of last night suddenly filled his mind.

Laying on the bed staring blankly at the television, not really seeing what was on, but knowing there was no point in turning of the screen because he wouldn't be able to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. That had been his existence for the past week. Laying in the bed wishing he wasn't alone but not having the ability to convince himself to find someone else to stay with him, only wanting Punk. Then a knock on the door had interrupted his thoughts and he had debated about whether or not to answer. He was sure it would be Randy or Cody, those two hadn't given him any time to himself that past week. It was probably a good thing actually, who knows what horrible decision he would have made to help him get through his pain. Eventually he had made himself open the door, with the sole purpose of telling whoever it was to fuck off, but any words he had wanted to say froze in his throat when he saw Punk standing on the opposite side.

And he was still here, in John's bed where he belonged. Staring up at John like he didn't know what to do or say, Punk silently pleaded with him to take the lead. He was so submissive in that moment that John could feel the dominant side of himself coming out to play. He quickly ate up the distance between their lips and sealed them together with a passionate kiss. John slowly rolled himself over until he was on top of Punk and grinding against him until he heard a slight whimper of need. Pulling back and staring into those chocolate depths, John knew that they had reached an understanding. They needed to be with each other. It wasn't just about want any more, it had become something altogether different, bigger.

"Punk…"

"Not now, John." Punk cut him off.

"But.."

"No, right now I just need you to take care of me, we can talk about everything later, please."

John hesitated, so much had happened between them, they needed to talk and figure out what they were going to do.

"Please Sir, please."

Punk's use of that one word was all it took to break John's already crumbling resolve. He lunged forward and took possession of Punk's mouth yet again. He kissed him for everything he was worth hoping to convey the message of how much Punk meant to him without words since they were no longer something either of them wanted to deal with right then.

Using his forearm strength alone, John lifted his upper body off the man laying passively underneath him and felt a smirk overcoming his mouth. He had everything he wanted when he had Punk looking up at him with eyes so full of emotion John had trouble holding his gaze. Eventually he looked away and focused his attention on the tender spot where the tendons in his neck joined with his shoulder. John knew that if he used just the right amount of suction, Punk wouldn't be able to control his tongue for anything. After licking a long strip up the side of Punk's neck he gently bit down on the junction and started suckling.

"Oh my God! Please, please Sir, I need more." Punk shouted and pleaded just as John knew he would. He could also feel Punk raising his hips, grinding his erection against John's hip. Well that wasn't going to happen, there was no way he was going to let his sub get off before he was ready to let him. Quickly John moved his hands down to still Punk's thrusts. Punk let a noise out that sounded suspiciously like a whine mixed with a whimper, but the sound quickly ended when a warning growl left John.

"Hold still sexy, and you might just get a reward, if you don't then I can guarantee a punishment." Punk's eyes widened at that promise, but vigorously shook his head in response.

Still smiling at the joy he was experiencing from having his love underneath him again, John began slowly, almost torturously, moving his way down the tattooed body. One nipple was pulled into his moist mouth and twirled around his tongue. John couldn't help the sense of satisfaction that washed over him when he felt Punk's body tense up beneath him. Moving over to the nipple, a quick glance up showed Punk's fists were tightly gripping the sheets and his eyes were squeezed shut in a visible effort to keep himself still.

Finally showing a small bit of mercy, he lifted his head and rested his chin on Punk's quivering stomach until eyes hazy with lust opened and focused solely on John.

"If we do this, you're mine, no going back. If you need time to think about it, then that's fine we'll stop for now until you're sure." John didn't want to say it, actually he had to force the words past the wave of nausea that filled him. The mere idea of losing Punk once again was more than John was capable of handling in that moment. But his worries were quickly settled with Punk's reaction.

After sitting straight up, he wrapped his hands around John's head and repeatedly shouted "No, no, no!" while pure panic filled his eyes. "No I don't need any more time, I've had a week of time and I was miserable. Like I said last night, I need you. Please tell me you need me too, please M-master?"

_Master? _John heard every word his boy said and he didn't think he could be any happier after hearing him say he needed him, but that one word made him delirious. Fuck, he had him, he had his sub. John's trademark grin covered his face as he leaped forward to claim his man once again. After Punk relaxed enough for John to be sure he wouldn't freak if he pulled away, John slowly kissed his way down Punk's torso, thoroughly enjoying the groans filling the air, until he was face to face with his groin.

Leaning forward, never taking his eyes off of Punk's, he swiped his tongue across the wet spot that had been steadily growing on the boxers before wrapping his mouth around the hardened dick through the soft fabric. Gently sucking on the head, John enjoyed every gasp and moan that left his lover. At least until he felt hands press into the back of his head and try to push him farther down the length. The Dom in John finally reared it's head. He might have been showing his lover his gentle and caring side, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Punk control what they did.

John wrapped his hands tightly around Punk's wrists before forcing them up to the sides of Punk's head and pinning them to the mattress. Knowing he was about to issue a warning, he allowed a small amount of coldness to enter his voice.

"Don't do that again, Pet." He noticed Punk's eye widen with the use of that word, but he voiced no complaint, so John decided to just forge ahead with his statement. "I'm the Master in this and I will control everything, remember that." Still no complaints, this was looking promising. "You are going to stay laying just like this, I don't feel like separating myself from your delectable body to go get my handcuffs tonight. That means you are going to mentally restrain yourself just as if you were hold in place by leather and chains, understood?"

"Yes Sir."

"Good." was all John said before hooking his thumbs into the waist band of Punk's boxers and shoving them down his lean legs until they slipped off. John just stayed kneeling at the foot of the bed staring up at Punk after dropping the clothing of the floor. No matter how much he stared, he couldn't seem to accept that Punk was actually here, was actually his. It just seemed surreal. It just seemed too perfect.

He knew he probably looked like an idiot sitting there staring and when he moved his gaze up Punk's slightly tanned body, he saw that Punk apparently was able to find humor in the situation, if the smile he was trying to keep from showing through was any indication. John just raised an eyebrow before lowering himself down to wrap his lips around the thick shaft again. _That wiped the smile off his cocky face_, John thought as he swallowed and took Punk in as deeply as he could.

"Aggghhh."

_Good response, _John thought, before bringing his hands into the game. Slowly, he took one thumb and circled Punk's entrance, applying just the slightest pressure. If the constant moaning was any proof, then what he was doing was working perfectly, which gave him the confidence to ease his finger inside. Punk took it fairly easily without any trouble, but John knew that Punk wanted some of the pain that went along with this pleasure. Thinking of that he quickly shoved his second thumb in beside the first with no warning and began stretching the opening. Punk screamed but made no attempt to move and disobey John's orders. That deserved a reward. Pulling his mouth off of Punk's cock while applying as much suction as possible had the younger man groaning, but not nearly as loudly as he did when John thrust his tongue alongside his thumbs and inside his channel. John stayed as rhythmic as he could, continually pushing in and sliding out his tongue while forcing the opening wider with his thumbs.

"Oh my God John, that is fucking amazing."

John immediately pulled himself up and let his hands fall away.

"What? No, why did you quit?" Punk shouted and looked at John frantically.

"When we are alone, and especially when we are in bed, you will not call me John. Sir is favored and Master is fine. If you are mine, then you are mine completely."

If John didn't know better, he would say a look of shame crossed Punk's face as his eyes dropped down to stare at a space somewhere between the two men. "I'm sorry, Sir, I should have known better."

_Wow, _John thought, he wasn't prepared for Punk to be this calm or comfortable, or _willing_ with his submission. But he had no intention of wasting the privilege of seeing him like this. "No worries Pet, you can't know if you've never been told." John informed him before climbing off the bed to search through his suitcase. It didn't take long for him to find the condoms and lube he had set out for. When he turned back around to face the bed, he saw Punk was staying just how it wanted. Damn, John was almost speechless at how good Punk was suddenly being, but then again Punk had always been a natural submissive in his bed, which wasn't something that could be taught and only served to turn John on even more. Although, he seemed to decided he didn't want to completely submit to everything if the sudden shaking of his head was any indication.

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No condom, no lube. I want to feel the pain, it makes it more real. And I want you to come in me, mark me, claim me as just yours."

That sentence almost had John coming in his pants. Deep, steadying breaths allowed John to regain some of his slipping control. When he thought he could finally handle it, he pulled his boxers down to reveal his own erection, stiffened to its full length and leaning out slightly towards the object of its desire. Unable to fight off the inevitable, he practically jumped on the bed and settled between Punk's deceptively powerful thighs.

In one smooth motion, John hooked his hands underneath Punk's knees and lifted them until they pressed into his chest, and slid his cock into the tightened hole that seemed to be made for him. When he felt his balls press into Punk's ass, he stilled his hips and locked eyes onto the emotions fluttering across his love's face. When those chocolate depths opened and stared straight back at him, John knew that they were on the same level and needed the same thing.

"If you want this, you better stay still boy, I'll do the work, you just lay there and be my little fuck toy." John's words had an instant affect on Punk. He groaned out loud, his dick appeared to harden even more and John could feel his muscles tense. It was absolutely perfect and John couldn't hold back any longer. He pulled back slowly as he was capable until the tip was barely lodged in the hot abyss and then slammed forward as quickly and fiercely as he could. That was all it took for John to give up any hope he had at making this coupling last. He repeatedly pounded into Punk until he was numb to anything going on around him besides the feel of Punk's ass gripping him and shamelessly trying to keep John inside of him.

This, he decided, was the reason why Punk almost got away with sliding his hand towards his own penis. He let him get his fingertips within a hair's breath of the oversensitive skin before growling and slapping the hand away.

"I fucking told you not to move." John punctuated his words with a particularly hard thrust aimed right for his prostate. Punk gasped for breath as he moved his hand back where John wanted it, at his side. It was obvious that he struggled with that command though.

"But I need…"

"Well you're not going to get it, you're going to come just like this, from my dick up your ass, or you aren't going to come at all."

John couldn't tell if his words turned Punk or himself on more, but what he did know was that they both seemed to become more desperate. He used every muscle he possessed to shove into Punk while Punk continually raised his hips to meet each one. John purposely ignored the fact that Punk was moving, only because of the ecstasy he was receiving because of it.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he locked eyes with Punk and said the one thing he needed to see Punk convulse in pleasure.

"Come. Now."

"Holy fuck!" Punk screamed as a jet of hot come shot out of his cock and hit his chest. The ripple of his channel gripping John's own dick tightly pulled the breath out of his lungs as well. Long before he was ready for the pleasure to end, he felt his own cream shooting out and coating Punk's walls, marking him, just as Punk had wanted. Just as, John realized, he had needed to do to settle something deep inside of himself. Fuck that felt good.

He removed his hands and felt Punk's legs slowly move to wrap around his waist and keep him inside. It wasn't a real hardship, it wasn't like John wanted to move anyway. What he did do was slide forward until his forehead pressed against Punk's. After lightly rubbing his lips across Punk's and letting his tongue flicker against that damn lip ring he couldn't get enough of, John pulled back enough to look straight at Punk so that he could see the honesty of Punk's words when he asks his next question.

"Mine?"

Punk simply gave a half smile before lifting his head and bumping his forehead back into John's, "Yours."

"Forever?"

"And for always."

As he let his head dip down far enough to reclaim Punk's mouth, John realized that he didn't have to dream any more to be happy, he had all the happiness he needed right there in his arms.

_A/N: This actually wasn't the next chapter I had planned, but I just wanted to give the guys a little more love and happiness since they've suffered through so much. But I can't make any promises about how long that will last. :)__ Thanks so much for everyone's continued support, it truly and honestly means a lot to me and is very exciting to hear. I would like to ask for some opinions though, do you think that Punk is ready for John's collar, or do you think he needs more time? Looking forward to hearing what you all think!_


	14. Chapter 14

_That isn't my alarm clock._

That was the first thought that entered Punk's mind when the horrible beeping finally aroused him enough for him to think straight. On instinct alone, he started reaching out and groping for the terrible noisemaker. What his hands landed on though, was much more pleasurable. Hard, solid muscle that rippled under his touch. Snapping his eyes open, Punk was met with a vision that would supply his daydreams for months to come. John was laying on his back, completely naked, watching Punk through hooded eyes, still heavy with sleep. The deep blue of John's eyes was only more stunning though when his eyelashes were slightly hiding them. The second John fully opened his eyes and pinned Punk in place with his gaze alone, Punk found it hard to breath. A slow smirk overcame John's face before he softly issued his order.

"My phone's on the stand next to the television, go turn the alarm off."

"Yes Sir." By the time Punk made it across the room, he realized just how easily he was following John's orders, it just felt right. It just seemed natural, like it was meant to happen. After standing there thinking about it, Punk began to wonder if he was capable of disobey an order issued by the bigger man.

"Talk to me." The calmly spoken words had Punk whipping his head around to stare at the muscular form laying on the bed. "I can almost hear the thoughts circling around in that head of yours. So tell me what you're thinking, what your feeling."

The tone of John's voice and the look on his face was enough to coax Punk into spilling his soul. There was no turning back, and strangely enough, Punk found that he was okay with that.

"I'm slowly realizing that I'm in this deeper than I thought. I can't imagine not being with you, not obeying you."

"And you don't like that?" The vulnerability that Punk heard in John's voice was enough to tear Punk apart. He didn't want that, he didn't want to break the older man down.

"No, it's not that. I do like it, but I don't like that I like it."

"Okay, not exactly what I was hoping for." John eased himself up to sit on the side of the bed. Sitting with his shoulders hunched over and his eyes focused somewhere on the worn carpet, John forced himself to ask the question that would decide where the couple went from there.

"Do you want it though?"

Punk wasn't completely sure what he wanted or what he was doing, but he did know that his answer to that question would be the deciding factor when it came to this could-be relationship. Acting on impulse alone, Punk knew what he had to do. Quickly crossing the room to kneel in front of John, Punk looked up at his lover and grabbed John's head until John finally locked eyes with him.

"I told you before that I need you John. I don't know exactly what is happening between us, but I know that I want it. I'm new to this but I'm asking you to help me figure it out. Please, please Sir."

Punk suddenly found himself on his back being pressed into the floor. John had pounced on him, there was no other words to describe it. He had dove across the space between the two and claimed Punk's mouth, robbing them both of their breath. Punk began moaning and trying to grind his uncovered penis into John. The sound and movement together must have been enough to pull John out of his delirium and force him to break the kiss.

John didn't stop staring though, and eventually he lifted his hand to softly run his finger tips along Punk's throat. "Would you wear my collar?"

Punk's eyes instantly widened at the question. He didn't know how to answer that, he didn't think he _could_ answer that, his voice had suddenly disappeared. The panic in his body must have been evident to John because he quickly added, "I'm not asking you to let me put it on you now, just would you be willing to consider it?"

"Yes." The word left his mouth without any thought needed. Punk knew that proved to himself that he wanted this, but he wasn't willing to share that with John just yet, he couldn't give up all that control just then. It didn't matter though, John's smile showed that he had given the right answer and he was happy enough not to push for more.

* * *

After taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, not an easy task considering John refused to break any contact with him for more than a few seconds at a time, they were able to make their way down to breakfast. Sitting at the table across from each other, they settled into a comfortable silence, content to just be in each other's presence. Occasionally, Punk would run his foot against John's shin, just needing some form of contact with the man.

"I'm assuming that you know people are staring at us?" John suddenly asked just after their food arrived.

"I'm aware." Punk replied not even bothering to look around.

"And that doesn't bother you?"

"No, it should though, I don't know why it's not, especially when they were doing it yesterday. Apparently, we're the talk of the locker room these days. Everyone watched my every move, probably wondering if I was going to go crazy like you did the previous week." Punk replied, finally looking up to meet John's vision so he could see the humor dancing in his eyes.

"Heard about that did you?" The same humor showing in John's eyes, but no sign of embarrassment showing though.

"Yeah, Cody."

"I should have known, those two have been there every step of the way when it comes to the two of us."

"Cody told me he was on my side in all of this, he wants us together."

"Naturally, many subs find in right to side with men like themselves."

"Even though he's going against Randy?" Punk asked, not quite ready to use the words master and sub in a public conversation.

John simply smirked, "Their relationship is different than what people think most dom/sub relationships are all about. Randy might be in control, but that's simply because Cody lets him be. Cody has him so wrapped around his finger it can't be any other way. They love each other and it works for them." John stated the last line with a shrug as if that explained it all. And it was true, it was hard to deny the love that could be seen when Orton and Rhodes looked at each other, but that wasn't what Punk was focused on.

He suddenly realized that he didn't know what to expect out of his and John's relationship. John didn't say that Randy and Cody's was different from how a dom/sub relationship should be, just that it was different from how most people think it should be. He wasn't stupid enough to think he had John as controlled as Cody apparently had Randy.

"So then, what are people saying about us?" John asked, unaware of Punk's confused, inner monologue.

Snapped back to the present, Punk found himself smiling as he thought about what Kofi had told him. "They seem to be okay, kind of shocked because they haven't really seen you with any of the guys in the back." Punk didn't miss the way John suddenly looked down at his plate but didn't bother to take a bite. "I'm guessing that means there have been and people just don't know about it?" He asked as gently as he was capable of, considering the amount of jealousy he was experiencing. He mentally went though the list of who on the roster could have been in his current position and how recently.

"Yes, there have been others. I don't want to get into it out here where anyone can hear. Let's just say that I have made my mistakes."

Punk could accept that, but a new thought entered his mind, one that put a bad taste in his mouth and filled him with am anger he didn't completely understand. "Did they wear your collar?" Punk asked, not sure he wanted the answer.

Thankfully, John looked up and met his eyes so that Punk would be able to see the truth shinning though. "No, no man has ever worn it."

Punk smiled and lowered his head to try to hide the blush that he knew had to be creeping up his cheeks. A sense of calmness washed over him at John's simple words as he realized he loved the knowledge that he was just given.

John chuckled at his reaction but made no comment. "I have a day full of interviews and meet and greets. We'll talk more about this tonight." John stepped up close to him and leaned down for a kiss. John looked down at Punk expectantly and he realized that John was leaving the decision up to him, letting him decide if he was ready to be this public or not. He quickly glanced around and saw that no one outside of their coworkers were watching and even if their were, he wasn't sure he would care.

A jerky nod of his head and John's lips were suddenly pressed to his own. It wasn't a particularly romantic kiss or one that would leave him hot and wanting more. It was simply a quick brush of lips, like the one Randy had given Cody the day before in the locker room, the one he had wished he could experience for himself, and now he was and it was just as wonderful as he thought it would be. It left him secure in the knowledge that even though John was leaving him right now, he would be back.

Still busy watching John leave, Punk didn't notice another person sitting down at his table until a throat was cleared. Turning his head around, Punk came face to face with Miz.

"Hello?" Punk asked with obvious confusion it his voice. They weren't friends and they never hung out together. It didn't make any sense for them to sit together.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Just fine. So what's up?" Punk asked wanting to find out what exactly was going on and more importantly what Miz wanted.

"So, you and John are together huh?" So that's what this was all about, he just wanted some more information to add to the locker room gossip.

"Yeah, we're together, obviously." Punk answered, not wanting to give out more information than was necessary to make this conversation end quickly.

"You have his collar yet?" That forced Punk's eyes to immediately widen. He knew his jaw was hanging open, but there wasn't a lot he could do about that now. Still feeling shocked, Punk forced out a question he hoped made sense grammatically.

"You know about John's collar?"

"Yeah, I wore it for a little while, but I got tired of John telling me what to do all the time. It's sexy in the bed, but John liked to be in control all the time, I gave it a shot but it just wasn't my thing. He was nice enough when I gave it back, still helps me out when I need it and we still hook-up now and then."

"That's going to stop." Punk instantly replied. He had decided last night that he wasn't sharing John and he was still prepared to fight for him, he just wouldn't be fighting the people he had originally thought.

"You think so? Trust me, John always comes back to me, he loves me and would do anything for me. Hell, even after we broke up he still helped get me the push to be WWE Champ." A wicked smile overtook his face, "I guess that's something he does to get what he wants, huh Champ?" Miz threw out the last word like it was an insult, in an obvious taunt.

Punk immediately stood up ready to knock Miz down or out, he didn't know which, but he knew he was going to do something. But before he got a chance to say anything Randy and Cody stepped in and took over the situation. Cody with his hand on Punk's shoulder and Randy toe to toe with Miz. Miz smartly left, but not before giving one of his cocky smirks and head tosses. It didn't matter though, the damage was done. John had mentioned dating guys on the roster but he said nobody had wore his collar, but Miz talked about doing just that.

But then again, he could be lying, it seemed like something the jackass would do. The two men standing across from him staring at him were just the people to ask.

"Were John and him together?"

Randy looked him directly in the eye and answered, "You need to talk with John, it's not our place to say."

"You just did." Punk replied before leaving the room. John had lied. He had let someone else wear his collar. After watching the elevator doors close, another horrifying thought crossed his mind. Miz said they still hooked up. John had only ever denied sleeping with Randy and Cody, he never mentioned other men. Now Punk knew that his fears were true, just misplaced. Fuck that hurt, and they had made such good progress last night too. Entering his hotel room, he curled up on the bed that he hadn't even slept in last night. He soon decided that it felt wrong, it wasn't right for him to be laying in a bed without John's arms wrapped around him.

His phone was buzzing in his pocket, he didn't bother looking, it was John, every fiber of his being was telling him that. They would talk tonight, Punk was sure of that. He wasn't running away from John any more. He just needed some time to how he was going to do with all the information he had just been dealt.

* * *

"Answer the damn phone John." Randy muttered while listening to the repeating ring in his ear. Looking over he saw Cody gnawing on his bottom lip. He gently reached a hand out to run the pad of his thumb over the spot that was already bearing teeth marks and would no doubt be sore very soon. His simple action seemed to relax his younger lover in a way no words would be capable.

Finally he heard the line being picked up and John's cheerful greeting.

"Hey man, what's up?"

Randy let out a sigh, he really didn't want to be the one to ruin John's good mood, and that's exactly what the information he was about to share would do.

"John, it's Mike. He got a hold of Punk."

"Wait, what? What happened, I just left him! What did he say to him?" With each word that came across the earphone, John's voice became louder and louder and more filled with panic.

"I'm not completely sure, but Punk looked pretty upset. Only thing I can tell you is that when we got there, we heard him telling Punk that you still helped him out with getting the title after the break up and then he insinuated that that was the same way Punk got the title. So, I mean, as far was we know, he didn't really lie to him. I mean you did push really hard to get him that title last year."

"You didn't tell Punk that did you? I never really let him know that."

"No, he asked if you and Mike were together, we just told him that he needed to talk to you and he assumed that meant yes. That's all that was said before he left."

"Left, left where?"

"I think he just went up to the rooms, he got on the elevators and I haven't seen him come back down."

"Why the hell didn't you follow him?"

"John, he wouldn't want me to follow him and he isn't mine so I can't just force him into allowing me."

Randy listened to a few choice swear words from his friend and, after sensing he was slowing some, gave a little advice. "You need to get to him and sort this whole mess out, don't let this become what happened with Rock."

With distress showing through in his voice, John replied, "I can't just leave, I have Make-a-Wish commitments and interviews and…"

"Then stop talking to me and call him. Let your boy know what's going on John, don't leave him wondering and give him time to make this worse than it already is."

Randy lowered the phone after he heard John hang up and looked over at Cody.

"Do you think I should go try to talk to Punk?"

"No," Randy answered, "he needs space and John needs to start fixing his own messes for a change."

"But…"

"No buts, Cody, I told you no." The voice he issued the order with wasn't one that was open for challenge and Cody immediately closed his mouth and lowered his head. Randy walked up and threw his arm around Cody's shoulders, pressing a soft kiss to Cody's temple.

"Come on Pet, we need to get on the road."

"Yes Master." Cody replied softly, following Randy out into the lobby and towards the door, silently hoping that John and Punk would be able to talk soon and knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to make that happen, whether Randy liked it or not.

* * *

_A/N: The census on Punk getting the collar was divided down the middle, so this was my solution. Not sure how this chapter came out, but it was a necessary filler chapter to start setting up some information. Hope it was still good!_


	15. Chapter 15

Could John actually have done all of that? That was the question that repeated itself in Punk's mind over and over again all day. Thankfully, he only had a limited number of appearances to make that day. He didn't think he would have been able to keep the smile on his face for an infinite amount of time. He just couldn't forget Mike's harsh words.

_I wore it for a little while_

_Helps me out when I need it and we still hook-up now and then_

_John always comes back to me, he loves me_

Over and over again, these words ran on a wheel around his brain. He had sounded so casual when he mentioned everything, it didn't seem forced and he didn't show any signs of lying. He knew he should just trust John, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't just ignore all the facts and believe in his lover completely. Sighing and running a hand over his face, Punk stood up off the bed to pace around the room.

If he couldn't do that, if he couldn't trust John no matter what, then he shouldn't wear his collar. But he wanted it. He could close his eyes and see leather wrapped around his neck, he could almost feel it's weight circling his throat.

Opening his eyes, his gaze fell on the glinting metal of his title belt. A foul taste suddenly filled his mouth. Was it really his title, had he actually earned it, or had John done that for him. All this time he thought it had been his years of hard work that got him the main push. That finally the suits realized he could do it, he could be the best in the world. But, it looked like it was just the work of the WWE's Golden Boy.

_I guess that's something he does to get what he wants, huh Champ?_

Again, Mike's cruel words entered his mind. Did John help Punk get the title just so he could get in his pants? Fuck, if that had been the plan, then it was one of total success, Punk grudgingly admitted. If that had been the goal all along, then John had won. A humorless chuckle left Punk's mouth and entered the empty room, the echo only increasing his distress. He couldn't be in this room any more, he need to get away.

John had mentioned that his day would be done around five o' clock, it was only three, that meant Punk could go for a jog around the city and be back in time to shower and be ready for John's return. The run was a perfect idea, he needed to clear his head before he confronted John about everything he had learned, because he wasn't going to let this fester. He was going to talk to John about everything, and when he had all the facts, he would make his decision.

* * *

He was pissed. Actually those weren't strong enough words. He was fucking furious. Not at Miz, but at himself. He should have just told Punk everything, then they wouldn't even be in this situation. He didn't actually have a good reason for why he didn't. He told himself it was because if he told Punk that Miz had told him no then Punk would wonder why and it might scare him off, but deep down he knew that wasn't it.

He was embarrassed, plain and simple. He had bared his soul and laid his heart out on the line just for Mike to destroy it. He hated that he had done that to himself, yet here he was doing it again. And if he lost Punk, it was going to be so much worse. He couldn't lose him, he was going to tell Punk everything, and they were going to work it out together. That was the only option John could think of, because if he thought of any other ways it could play out, the pain would be to great to endure.

But first things first, he was going to confront the son of a bitch that entered his vision when he opened the door to the hotel lobby. Mike Mizanin was standing there looking cocky as ever, and John hated to admit, cute as ever. It was the main reason he never wanted to let Mike go, but he had Punk now who was so much better in every way, and Mike was trying to ruin that for him. It wasn't something John was going to tolerate.

He made his way towards the other man, who must have sensed his presence because he turned to face him, and the look he gave John wasn't one that could be easily deciphered. He had expected fear, or even triumph, but what he saw wasn't either of those, he wasn't even sure what he saw and that threw John off a little. What threw him even more was Mike holding eye contact with him before turning and walking slowly away. What the hell? After following Mike, he realized he had led him to a more private section of the lobby. They could still be seen, but hearing their conversation would be much more difficult. He managed to gather himself quickly and led off the conversation that best way he knew how.

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"John…" Mike started, but John had no intention of letting him finish.

"Don't John me, why would say all that shit? You didn't want me, remember? You didn't want me and you didn't want my collar, so why the hell are you running your mouth and trying to ruin my chances with someone who does!" John was shouting, he knew it and he didn't give a damn. The lobby was mostly deserted at that time of day anyway.

Mike, however, chose to start the conversation much more quietly. "I was wrong, I loved you, I still love you. When you offered me a collar, right after I told you no, I knew I made a mistake. That's why I kept coming to you for help and I always stayed around you. I never had the guts to try to get you back because I never thought you would take me back." Mike took a steadying breath, he was obviously struggling to tell John all of this. John just stood there mutely, trying to understand everything he was being told.

"But I can't stand back and watch you with someone else, it hurts to much. Please give us another chance," Mike took a tentative step towards John and rested his hand on John's abs, the muscles immediately clenching at the touch. "Please Sir?"

His resolve was breaking, John knew it, hearing Mike call him sir again did something to him he couldn't describe. Staring into bright eyes, he searched for something to tell him that this was a horrible idea, that he should back away and continue with his angry tirade, but he didn't see anything of the sort. Suddenly Mike was leaning forward and rubbing his lips along John's with just the slightest touch. He had forgotten just how soft those lips were, how much he had always loved the feeling of them. How much he had always loved kissing them.

Just as John prepared to run his tongue along those perfect facial features, just as he had done so many times in the past, he felt the lips open once more and the tiniest sound leave them. "Please Master."

That was it, that was what he needed to remind him about what was actually happening. That word, that word that only Punk had ever called him, entered John's mind and filled it with images of his lover, of Punk. John knew in that moment who he really wanted.

He pulled his head back and stared down at the younger man, not quite sure how to go on with this conversation anymore. He didn't want to be with Mike, but after everything he had just told him, John was just to good of a guy to keep yelling as he had been earlier. He needed to let him down gently, he needed to stall for time until he could figure out how to do just that.

Unfortunately, Mike took his hesitance as acceptance and leapt forward, wrapping his arms around John's neck and pulling him down for a deep kiss. Quickly wrapping his hands around Mike's waist, he managed to pull the man off using quite a bit of force.

"No." He stated, rather proud of himself for how strongly and even the word came out.

"But"

"Damn it, I told you no. You had your chance and I'm with Punk now." John replied with even more force.

"Are you sure he'll still want you after all of this?"

"Nothing happened." John answered before taking a long look into Mike's eyes. He didn't like what he saw. Another thought suddenly entered his mind. "You will not lie to him either. He wouldn't believe you anyway." John didn't know how true that statement actually was, but hopefully after the long conversation he planned on having with Punk, it would become a solid fact.

"I won't need to lie to him. I won't need to say anything." Mike smirked the entire time he was talking. When he finished he cut his eyes to stare over John's shoulder, his smirk only becoming more cocky with the action. John slowly turned to see what Mike was looking at, but he didn't have to. He didn't need to turn around to see what was behind him.

Punk might have been to far away to hear what was said, but he could clearly see what had just happened.

"Fuck." John mumbled under his breath as he took a step in his boy's direction.

But Punk just started walking backwards and shaking his head. John stopped walking, knowing there was no sense in giving chase right now, Punk didn't want to be caught. He was hurting, and John knew, as he watched his lover turn away and run out the doors to the street, he was the sole cause of it.

He felt Mike press himself to his back and slip his hands around to run his fingers under the hem of his shirt.

"If you change your mind and want a man who wants you back, I'm in room 306." A small kiss was pressed to the back of his neck before everything disappeared and John heard Mike walking away. He felt sick, he felt like every bit of his body was convulsing from having anyone but Punk touching him. He had to get a shower, he had to get up to his room and get a shower so he could be waiting for Punk when he came back.

_Please let him come back. _John silently hoped as he made his way towards the elevator bank.

* * *

_A/N: A little shorter than the chapter's have been lately and I'm sorry for that, but I didn't want to put any more in this chapter than this. Hope it's enjoyable and thanks so, so much for reading!_


	16. Chapter 16

"I messed up again." John quietly stated in way of greeting his long time friend.

Orton's snort in reply left John sure that his friend had expected the phone call. "Well color me surprised, Cena. So what did you do this time?" John simply sighed, maybe calling his friend hadn't been the best decision, but then again, he didn't really have anyone else to turn to about this.

"I kissed Mike, Punk saw." Saying the words out loud for this first time brought on a wave of nausea. How stupid could he have been, it seemed like he was continuously trying to ruin the one good thing in his life these days. He guessed Randy was thinking the same thing, if his silence was any indication. But as the silence grew, John felt the muscle in his jaw start twitching. When he couldn't stand the tense atmosphere anymore, John finally asked, "Well?"

"What the fuck do you want me to say John? Every time it starts going good for the two of you, you somehow manage to screw it all up. And Mike, seriously, Mike? What the hell were you thinking! Do you not remember the hell that stupid ass boy put you through?"

John couldn't help but flinch at the barely controlled rage that was filtering through Randy's side of the conversation. Randy was pissed, which he probably should be, he had really screwed up this time. "What's going on John?" Randy's voice came over the phone again, seemingly calmer this time, but the anger was still evident. "Do you want Mike back or something?"

"No, of course not. Look, I got lost in memories for a few seconds. He was talking about how he missed me and how breaking up with me was a mistake. Then he leaned in to kiss me. I was going to kiss him, but then he called me his Master." John stopped his rambling long enough to take a steadying breath. Reliving this moment wasn't high on his to-do list, but Randy needed all the facts. Thankfully, the two of them had been friends long enough that Randy knew to just stay silent for a few seconds and let John pull his thoughts together. "No one but Punk has every called me Master. It snapped me out of whatever lust haze I was experiencing and I knew I had to get away from him. But before I could tell him I didn't want him, he launched himself at me and kissed me. I immediately pushed him off and told him no, but it was too late. Punk saw us kissing. I went to go after him but he ran off."

"So what, you just let him run away? Again?" Randy scoffed at him in obvious disbelief. "You sorry sonofabitch. It's time you got back to Dom School 101. If you want to be that boy's Master, then you better start acting like one. Man the fuck up and put him in his place. Respecting and caring for your Sub is all well and good, but there comes a time when a boy needs to be reminded who is in charge." Randy ended his little rant by hanging up while still muttering more curses than must people knew.

John chuckled to himself as he lowered his own phone. He was willing to bet money that Cody was no where around Randy for him to have talked about how that was the way a Sub and Master should be. Then again, he could have been winding the boy up, Cody did always like the possessive and controlling side to Randy. But all of that aside, John knew that Randy was right. It was time for him claim his boy and let him know exactly who was in charge.

Putting a quick call in to his house staff, John set the ball rolling. His maid had assured him she would follow his instructions to the letter and get the package there over night. After that was all settled, it was time for him to just sit and wait for Punk to come back. He had to come back, something inside of John was just telling him that it would happen. He just needed to be patient and wait the younger man out. To bad patience had never really been his thing, John thought as he pulled out his cell and started calling his lover.

* * *

Punk found himself slamming through the hotel lobby on the way to his room. People were quickly getting out of his way and those few that knew him were smartly keeping their mouths shut. He was determined to get up to his room and to John. He knew that John would be there waiting for him, the multiple voice mails he had left let Punk know that. The damn phone had buzzed almost nonstop for the last two hours as he wandered all over the city trying to escape his problems. It didn't work. All he was able to figure out was that he needed to see John. He wasn't sure what the hell he was going to say to the man, but he would figure it out when the time came.

More or less punching the button to make the elevator ascend to his floor, Punk found his anger climbing with each floor until the doors opened and he hurled himself down the hallway. Sliding his key into the lock, Punk placed his hand on the handle, took a deep breath to try to take back some form of control over his body, and pushed the door open.

All the air that was remaining in his lungs rushed out as he looked across the room at John. The bastard look fantastic and Punk was willing to bet he fucking knew it. He was leaning against the wall across from the door, with his legs kicked out and crossed at the ankles. Starting at his bare feet and running his eyes up the length of John's body, Punk felt his mouth go dry. His legs were covered in worn denim jeans that clung to him in all the right places and perfectly showed off his powerful thighs.

And those jeans were all that he had on. Slung so low on his hips, Punk could perfectly trace his gaze over every line that created the rock hard abs. Continuing his inventory of the perfect specimen in front of him, Punk raised his eyes and saw John's arms crossed over his broad chest, biceps bulging and random veins pulsing against the surface of his slightly tanned skin. His chin was resting against his chest, his head hanging down staring at the carpet, until he sensed Punk's eyes gazing at the top of his head. He slowly lifted his head, pursing his lips, and calmly taking in his own inventory. Finally piercing bright, blue eyes met Punk's and what little breath Punk had managed to gather back into his lungs quickly disappeared yet again.

His muscle seemed to be frozen in place as he watched John slowly push himself off the wall and stalk his way across the room, his hooded, lust filled eyes never leaving Punk's. Punk tried very hard to remember what he was mad about, but as the alpha male in front of him came closer and closer, he couldn't seem to make the neurons in his brain connect with one another. John didn't stop walking when his chest pressed into his own, he just continued his steady stride forward, forcing Punk to walk backward until he was pressed into the door behind him and the wall of muscle in front of him.

"That is the last fucking time you run away from me. I told you last night, if you wanted to be with me then you were going to completely be with me. You belong to me now boy, end of story." John practically growled into his ear.

Even while the strong man in front of him turned him on more than he thought possible, Punk's brain cells forced each other to begin working again.

"I didn't know that belonging to you meant sharing you with whatever flavor of the month you wanted." Punk growled right back, incredibly proud of the fact that his voice remained strong and didn't tremble even with all the hunger and anger he felt coursing through his veins.

Something flashed in John's eyes after the sentence left his mouth. Punk wasn't sure what it was, it closely resembled the look Randy had given him when he had come to Punk's room to warn him to stay away from John. And the look still scared the shit out of him, even if it was coming from a different set of eyes. "Wrap your legs around me now." The ordered was issued at the same time that John slipped his hands under his ass and picked him up in the air. Punk would never admit just how much of a thrill he felt when he was manhandled that way. As he wrapped his legs around the trim waist, Punk soaked in all the strength that seemed to be pulsing through John with every beat of his heart.

"I don't know all of what Miz said to you but I have a pretty good idea. And I'm telling right now that it's a damn lie, that bastard was always good at ruining whatever he could. I know what you saw and I'm not going deny it but it wasn't exactly what you're thinking. We _will_ talk about all of this later, much more indepth, but for now, that's all I'm going to say on the matter."

"But…" There was so much he wanted to ask John. They needed to talk, sex wasn't what would help them right now. He managed to get that one word out and then John bit down on his neck right at his pulse point. Fuck that hurt, and it would surely leave and mark, and that was just about the sexiest thing Punk could imagine. He always seemed to love when John marked him.

"No buts Punk, I want you now and when it comes to the sex in this relationship, what I want comes first and is most important. Now keep those pretty thighs of your spread wide."

Punk let out a small whimper of need as he felt John push his hardened cock against Punk's own. Even through both sets of jeans, the sensation was amazing. Punk dropped his head back against the door with a groan. If he would have been smart enough to keep his eyes open, Punk would have seen the wicked smirk that crossed John's face just before he took a step backwards and let him fall to the ground. Before he had a chance to yell at the jackass for his actions, he felt John's hand twisting into his hair.

"Look at that. You're in the perfect position to help me get out of these." John told him just before pulling his head forward to press his face into his groin. Punk couldn't hold back the moan that escaped him as the hard ridge pressed along his face. Reaching up and releasing the button, Punk worked the fabric down over John's hips until it fell into a pool around John's ankles. Punk drew in a quick breath as he realized that John wasn't wearing any briefs. Leaning forward, he let his tongue slip out from between his lips hoping to get a taste of the delicious treat that was right in front of him. But when he was just a breath away, John stepped back and looked down at him, that damn sexy smirk of his plastered on his lips and doing its best to provoke Punk into action.

"Not right now boy, I want to be in that ass of your's as soon as possible, and I'm not going to let that talented tongue of your's distract me from my goal. Stand up and strip."

Punk knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't keep himself from immediately following John's orders. Damn he was pathetic. _No, _he silently told himself, _he was a submissive. He was John's submissive._

Even as admitted that to himself, he wasn't happy. John shouldn't be able to convince him to not worry about everything like this. He shouldn't be able to just make it all about sex. But, as Punk thought back, wasn't it always about sex when it came to the two of them. The thought made Punk freeze in his actions. He horrible thought filled his mind. John had never told him he loved him, Randy had mentioned it, but never John. When they were alone together it was about sex, it was always about sex, just coming up with the next way to get off.

Perhaps John's offer to collar him was his way of saying he loved him. He wanted to believe it, he truly did, but it just didn't fit into everything he already knew. John was just very possessive, that's all the collar meant. He just wanted to make sure Punk was properly labeled so no one else would get a turn, it wasn't about his feelings for the man.

Apparently, Punk's lack of actions had finally drawn John's attention. The older man closed in and quickly destroyed the few steps that separated the two before wrapping his hand in Punk's hair again. He forced Punk's line of sight to stay in contact with his own, as if he were searching Punk's soul for an answer to some unasked question. Finally, John brought his head forward and laid claim to his mouth once again.

For now at least, this was all he was going to have from John, and even though that knowledge tore at his very soul, he would take what he would get. John had told him that he wanted to collar him, that he would collar him. And his actions showed that he did care, maybe not as deeply as Punk cared, but at least it was something. Maybe when he showed John he could be the man John deserved, he would come to love him back. Now all he needed to do was decide if he could handle the other men who graced John's bed when he wasn't around. He didn't want to, but maybe he would have to, at least until he could convince John to think otherwise. He would show John that he was good enough for him and he didn't need all those other men, especially Miz, and Punk would start now. If Punk had his way, by the end of this night, John would be more than willing to give up all of his other sexual partners, whoever they may be.

As soon as John loosened his grip enough to allow it, Punk fell to his knees at John's feet and kept his head lowered. Looking up through his eyelashes, trying to remain as submissive as possible, he stated the one thing he knew would get John's attention and focus fully on him. "Master, please take me."

* * *

_A/N: Don't worry, Punk isn't going to give up on finding out the truth about everything that Miz told him, I don't think that would be in his character. He's just decided to change tactics and they just might work for him in the next chapter __J__ Besides that, it was time for John to let his Dom show through, which I'm extremely excited to write. Sorry for being gone for so long, hopefully it never has to happen again._


	17. Chapter 17

Something was off, John knew it, but he couldn't place just what it was. Punk was pissed about the whole Mike situation, that much was obvious, but there was more to it than that. Punk was looking up at him with a want, a need, showing in his eyes, but it wasn't just for sex. No, Punk's brain was working overtime on something else entirely and it was making his body so tense that John would have been an idiot not to notice. Whatever it was causing all of this, John didn't like it. He needed to give his love something else to focus on.

He let a smirk slowly overtake his face. If he was going to show Punk who exactly was in charge in this relationship, then he sure as hell needed to look and act the part. Allowing a little coldness to seep into his voice, John let a small chuckle loose. "Oh, don't worry about that baby, I'm going to take you. However I want, for however long I want. Now get up and get those clothes off before I rip them off." Punk apparently took the warning to heart, immediately jumping to his feet and removing the offending fabric as quickly as he was able. This dominant in John felt like jumping up and down like a giddy school girl at the sight of Punk working so hard to follow his orders. Whatever was bothering his boy, it wasn't a struggle against his inclination to submission, at least that could work in his favor.

Being lost in his thoughts, John almost missed Punk's actions coming to a standstill as the last piece of clothing fell to the floor. John took his time after realizing the lack of motion to take in his lover. Standing naked in front of him, eyes downcast, erection throbbing and fingers nervously twitching at his sides, John had never seen a more beautiful site in his life. His skin practically itched to step forward and press against the blushing man in front of him. It was a shame that Punk didn't seem to realize just how gorgeous he was, but then again, if he did he might decide he could get anyone he wanted and that was just not something John ever wanted Punk to consider. The boy was his, whether Punk realized it or not, and John wasn't sharing.

"Walk over to the bed and stand facing the mattress." John watched as Punk immediately moved to the designated spot. If his cock could have gotten any harder, then it surely would have at the show of such natural submission. As it was, John had to concentrate fairly hard to stifle the groan that threatened to leave his throat. Deciding to waste no more time when he had a very willing body ready to be pliant under his touch, John moved to stand directly behind his lover, ensuring that his hard cock pressed directly into the crevice guarding Punk's hole and John's ultimate goal. Setting his palm against the back of Punk's neck, John pushed steadily until Punk's upper body was pressed into his the mattress. Only then did he slide his hand up and twist his fingers through the dark locks.

Bending over himself to put his mouth directly at Punk's ear, John stated with a lust-filled whisper, "This ass is mine Punk. Tonight, tomorrow night and all the rest. Mine and only mine." After making his intentions clear, John pulled himself up to a standing position again and used his large hands to exposing the puckered entrance he couldn't wait to feel wrapped around his straining erection. John decided to use the saliva that invaded his mouth at the sight of a desperate Punk whimpering beneath him as lube, rather than breaking contact with the boy to get the bottle off of the nightstand.

As soon as the makeshift lube touched Punk's hole, he pressed the head of his cock against the tight ring of muscle and pressed forward in one swift motion. Punk let out a mixture of a scream and a moan at the forceful entry, but was smart enough not to try to pull away. It wasn't as if John's iron grip on his hips would allow him to anyway.

John wasn't sadistic enough to begin thrusting right away, choosing instead to hold himself and Punk's hips still as the smaller body struggled to accept the foreign invader. Perhaps if the body beneath him belonged to some nameless sub he had come across in a random leather club, it wouldn't matter to him whether he caused more pain than pleasure. But this was Punk laying beneath him, and he damn sure mattered.

Once Punk began pushing his hips back against John's groin, silently letting him know he was ready, John took complete control once again. Wrapping his right hand around Punk's hip hard enough that his fingers were digging into the soft flesh, he placed his left hand in between Punk's shoulder blades and pressed down firmly, fully intending to hold Punk in his place no matter how much the boy struggled, John began a series of long, slow thrusts that pegged Punk's prostate on every stroke. With every whimper escaping Punk's mouth, John increased his pace and the ferocity of his thrusts until he was moving at an animalistic pace, grunting his pleasure with each slap against Punk's quickly reddening ass.

Suddenly, an overwhelming need to touch as much of Punk as possible overcame him and John leaned over to wrap his arm around Punk's neck and pulled him flush against his chest. If the constant groan coming from Punk was any indication, he was enjoying this particular action. John used that bit of knowledge to push the line a little more. He flexed his bicep, knowing full well that he was making it hard for Punk to get in enough oxygen. He wasn't worried though, he had spent years honing his skills to know when something was to much for his boy and Punk wasn't showing any signs of that. His back was arching and his jaw hung open in a silent scream, only grunts and moans that went straight to John's cock were escaping his mouth. His hands clung to John's arm but never once attempted to pull the arm away from his neck.

John wasn't holding anything back, wanting Punk to see that he is the one and only for him, sex was what they had always done best, how they always managed to relate to each other. This was them at their most basic and primal level, this was their perfection.

As he continually pounded into his lover, John didn't know if he had ever ridden Punk's ass, or anybody else's ass, that hard. He gave Punk everything that he had, making sure to slam into Punk's prostate with every thrust, he wanted to reduce his man into a moaning mess, resort him to simple moans and whimpers.

Puck was getting close, John could tell. Months of fucking the gorgeous man had taught him exactly what to look for. When he realized that Punk was just beginning to teeter on the edge of ecstasy, John quickly reached around and wrapped his fingers at the base of Punk's cock, preventing any chance the younger man had of coming. In some sadistic part of his brain, hearing Punk cry out at the recent actions made John even hotter, even more turned on. But somehow it just wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted everything.

"Beg me Punk, beg me to let you come." He knew it wasn't fair, but he didn't care, he needed to know that he controlled Punk's mind in that moment, he needed to hear proof that Punk knew who was in charge of every part of his being, and not just his body.

"Please, Sir, please let me come. Please let me come for you Sir." It was barely a whisper and was hardly heard over the growls coming from John himself, but he somehow heard it and it sent pleasure coursing through his veins. Releasing his grip from Punk's dick, John focused all of his attention on continuing his brutal fucking, determined to have Punk come from that alone. For his part, Punk seemed to be continually screaming out in pleasure, taking every harsh push into his body without complaint "That's right babe, give it to me, give me everything."

Suddenly Punk was there, falling over the cliff into pure pleasure that rendered his body frozen and his mind blank. John didn't think he had ever seen anything as amazing as Punk reaching that pentacle of pleasure while pinned underneath him.

Once Punk finished shooting his load onto the bed in front of him, John shoved him down onto the mattress, not caring about the mess. He truly started pounding into him then, driving towards his own release, knowing that as soon as he reached that plateau of bliss, everything would just feel right. Just the idea of filling Punk with his cum came to his mind once again, marking him in the most basic way possible, pushed John right over the edge. He didn't bother holding back his shout of pleasure, wanting Punk to know just what he had done to him, how much he had pleased him. John knew from experience what thinking you couldn't please a submissive was like, and he could only assume that it was the same the other way around. John new deep down that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Punk would never feel that way, and if that meant being more vocal than he was used to, then so be it.

Afterwards, they lay in bed with John's chest pressed against Punk's back, both working to recover their breathing. It was impossible for John to not notice that all the tension had seemed to rush back into Punk's body. Gently turning his sub's head to face him, John kissed Punk with everything he had, trying to show how honest and deep his desire was, hoping that would help ease Punk in some way. It didn't work.

_I suppose that I can't put this off any more,_ John thought as he let a sigh out that almost seemed to show defeat. ""What do you want to know?"

A whole new level of tension entered Punk, a level John didn't even think was physically possible. Punk made a weak attempt to pull away, but John refused to budge even an inch. Punk was his and he wasn't going to let him retreat from him more than he already had. Punk apparently realized the efforts to escape were fruitless and gave up, but he still didn't allow himself to mold against John's body as John would have liked.

Silence filled their air following the question. The longer it stretched on, the more John felt himself becoming just as tense as Punk. But the one whispered question that Punk put forth was enough to pull him out of his own worries and focus solely on his boy. "Am I not enough for you?"

John knew why he asked, but that didn't mean he liked hearing the question. Forcing himself to keep his voice level, John tried to answer with a hint of humor to try and judge Punk's mood. "Of course it's enough." John replied as he pressed two fingers into Punk's still loose opening and coated this digits with his cum. Punk gasped and grinded his flaccid cock against John's hip, the action causing John to slightly smile, happy with the knowledge that he could provide pleasure to his sub. "Isn't this proof enough of that?" he asked after withdrawing his finger's and pressing the moistened tips to Punk's lips. To his absolute horror, anger filled Punk's eyes.

"Don't make this about sex John, for once just don't." The shock of hearing Punk speak to him with such hostility so soon after hearing the timid question he spouted, caused John to loosen his grip enough for Punk to slip free and sit up on the edge of the bed with his back to John.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" John shouted, anger lacing each word. Punk didn't give any further explanation though, he simply sat staring at the wall. "Just tell me about Miz John, you told me you would. Unless you want to go back on your word about that too." John felt his jaw clench in anger at the barb.

"Fine, you want to talk about Miz, then let's talk. I'm guessing he told you that we were together once, and that was true. I know you saw him kissing me, but that's all the happened. I didn't kiss him back, I shoved him off as soon as I realized what was happening. You, however, chose to run away before I could tell you that."

"And before that"

"Before what?"

"He said you guys still hooked up after the break up."

"No." John didn't see the point in adding any information to the simple word. That wasn't really anything else to be said anyway. Unfortunately, the look Punk gave him was proof that he wasn't sure if he could trust his answer or not. Letting out a sigh and trying his best not to let fear overcome him, John stood and walked around the bed to crouch down in front of Punk. Taking Punk's hands in his own, John locked eyes with his lover and willed him to believe what he was saying. "I haven't slept with Mike once since the breakup, and I haven't wanted to, I don't like to admit it but it hurt when he told me no."

"Said no to what?" Punk asked, his eyes never leaving John's, as if he could somehow ensure what he was being told was the truth if he could just see it in John's eyes.

"I asked if he wanted to wear my collar."

The statement caused all the color to instantly flee Punk's face, "Your collar? He wore your collar?" The hurt was obvious in the way his voice seemed to shake.

"No, I just told you he told me no, remember?"

"But you wanted him to." John didn't like the way he said it, it was as if a coldness was creeping into the words and trying to build a wall between the two of them.

John knew he had to be honest with Punk even if he didn't want to. "At the time yes, but I know better now." A simple eyebrow raise was the only reply he received. "Mike wouldn't have made me happy, he wasn't the type of submissive I wanted. He would give me some control, but never completely, not the way you do. He always seemed to hold something back, always seemed to want to keep some form of control for himself." He made the statement as gently as he could while running his knuckle along Punk's jaw. The blush he received at the words were all the assurance John needed to feel like he was making some headway with Punk.

"He preferred to top from the bottom?" John laughed at Punk's choice of wording, but had to agree that he was exactly right.

"Pretty much, I guess I didn't know it or realize it at the time, but as I said before , he's a manipulative little bitch." A long stretch of silence overtook the couple again. John assumed it was because Punk was trying to sort through all the information he had just been given. His eyes were drawn to the lip ring Punk seemed to be self-consciously sucking on. Just as John decided to lean forward and pull the ring into his own mouth in a hope for round two, Punk's voice broke through his haze.

"Is that how he convinced you to help him get the title?" Punk's tone of voice became much colder, John noticed but just assumed that it was because of some anger he was feeling towards Mike. Looking back, John kicked himself for not realizing that warning bells should have been going off with that simple statement. "Yeah that was some of it, but like I said, at the time I didn't realize he wasn't who I wanted. I thought I loved him and thought maybe that would bring him back to me." If John would have been smart enough and paying close enough attention, he would have seen Punk basically pulling into himself.

"And are you the reason I have the belt now John?" The anger was unmistakable and John knew that his answer wasn't going to be well received.

"Shit."

* * *

_A/N: Exhaustion is starting to take over, so I apologize for any and all mistakes. Hope you enjoyed!_


	18. Chapter 18

It was strange when Punk thought about it, almost funny. He had been burning up to the point that his skin felt like it was on fire while John had been pounding into him, but as sat staring into John's eyes, there was a definite chill to the air surrounding them. Looking into those blue depths, Punk could easily see the guilt filling them up. The bastard had gotten him the title, it was perfectly obvious. It was just as Mike had suggested, John had done what ever he had done to get Punk the title then he had gotten into Punk's bed, which was probably the plan all along. He was steadily breaking down on the inside, but he would be damned before he let one crack of his armor show to John.

"So how about it Cena, are you the reason I'm the champ now?" The blonde actually had the audacity to flinch at the harsh tone of Punk's voice. That just set Punk off even more.

"You sorry son of a bitch. You let me go around thinking that those damn suits finally saw something in me. You let me think I actually earned the title of Best in the World and all along it was just Vince's Golden Boy pulling strings behind the scenes." Punk wasn't sure if the eerie calmness in his voice scared him or John more. His mind was telling him to jump up and start throwing shit around, preferably directly at John's head, but his body just didn't seem to be obeying. All he could do was sit there staring into those damn eyes and let the taste and feeling of bitterness fill him.

"Wait, it wasn't like that. There's more to it than that." John rushed the words out while reaching to place his hand on Punk's.

"Then what exactly happened?" Punk bit out after jerking his arm out of John's grasp.

As much as Punk hated it, he still felt a wave of sadness wash over him when he saw the despair in John's eyes. The jackass has lied to him, he needed to remember that. He had let Punk make a fool out of himself, running around calling himself the best while in reality he had everything handed to him on a fucking platter. "You have the talent Punk, you've proven that for months now. I knew it, hell everyone backstage knew it, I just pointed it out to the board and Vince. You deserve to be champ Punk and everybody thinks that.""That doesn't tell me why you did it."

John's nerves finally showed through when he ran a hand over his short hair. For a few tense moments of silence John sat staring at the wall in front of him. Punk didn't know what he was thinking, but he didn't think the silence was a good omen.

"I wanted to be around you, spend time with you. At first I thought maybe the New Nexus storyline would give me that chance, but when they made that into a feud with you and Orton, I knew I needed to think of something that would have to be about just the two to of us. The championship just kind of worked perfect for that. Like I said, I already knew you had the talent to do it. I thought, well hoped, that we would get more of a personal relationship out of everything, you know get closer after spending so many months competing with each other.

"Personal relationship? So it was just about sleeping with me." Punk stated with a twinge of sadness showing though.

"Are you even listening to me? I said I wanted to spend time with you, not just have sex with you."

"Then why is that all you've ever wanted from me?" Any trace of sadness was now gone from his voice.

"That's all you would ever let me have."

_Wrong answer._ Punk thought as he stared at the man that he still loved despite it all.

"We both know that you being the dominant that you are, then you would have just demanded more of me if that's what you really wanted. So don't you try to turn this around on me."

Before John's could retort, Punk continued on with his rampage. "You got exactly what you wanted. You got me the belt and you used that to get me on my back. Just. Like. You. Wanted." Punk punctuated each of the last words with a hard poke to John's chest, hoping like hell he managed to bruise the muscular jerk.

"Punk stop it, that wasn't what happened." John growled out through clenched teeth. "If you would just stop for a god damn minute and listen. I liked you, a lot, and I wanted to spend time with you, get to know you better. It was the only way I could think to do it, looking back, maybe I shouldn't have but it's in the past and I can't change it. I don't regret it though, that decision was the starting point to me falling in love with you."

If John thought that confession would ease Punk's mind in any way, he was wrong, very wrong. It set him off like a firecracker, there literally was no other way to describe it. It lit a fuse John didn't even know existed.

"You fucking jackass, don't you dare! Don't you dare lie and say you love me now! If you loved me you would have told me months ago! You would have told me one of the countless times you were fucking me! You would have made sure I knew how you felt a long ass time ago, you dick!

With that final outburst, he started moving around the room collecting his clothes, just as he got his boxers in place, he turned on John once again.

"And you know what John, I am the best and I know it and I'll prove it to everyone and I don't need John fucking Cena standing behind me to do it." Punk stated, his voice becoming slightly louder and more frantic with each word. He scrambled around to grab the rest of his clothing and dress as quickly as possible.

"Punk wait a minute." John made an attempt to grab Punk's arms and pull him into his body, but Punk easily avoided him.

"No."

"Punk, I fucking told you that you don't get to run away from me anymore." John growled as Punk shoved his feet into his sneakers with an ease that showed he had done so countless times before.

"I'm not running away Cena, I'm leaving." Punk told him as he made his way towards the door.

"The hell you are. You are not allowed to leave this room dammit."

"Watch me."

"God damn it, I said no."

"Well guess what _Sir_," Punk said with a snarl, "You never got around to giving me that collar, which is strange since you seem to care _so much _about me. So that means you don't control me." He twisted the knob to the door harder than he probably needed to, but that didn't slow him down in the slightest. After stepping out into the hallway, Punk turned back around and threw John a vicious glare. "And you sure as hell aren't my Master!" Punk yelled before slamming the door shut and stalking down the hallway not giving a damn who heard or saw him and leaving John alone in the room staring at the door and watching all his hopes and dreams for the future evaporate in front of him.

* * *

_A/N: I know this was short, but I wanted it to be mostly dialogue for their argument. And because I can already see it coming, let me go ahead and say yes, Punk seemed to overreact. But love/heartbreak can make you do that sometimes. Also, we're coming up on the end of this story, so I hope you guys will stick it out with me for a few more chapters, and also that I can make it something that you want to read and will be worth your time. Thanks for reading and all the support so far, it truly has been amazing and wonderful._


	19. Chapter 19

Money in the Bank, July 15, 2012

"Three months" a voice above him stated.

"What?" He asked looking up into those blue eyes that he had caught staring at him so many times. Too bad they weren't the right set of blue eyes.

"Three months of you and John being so fucking miserable the stench of heartache follows you both where ever you go. Don't you think you've put yourself and him through enough?" Cody stated with a depth of emotion most wouldn't expect from the young man.

"I'm not the one who ruined what we had." Punk replied shaking his head and going back to adjusting his kick pads, utterly frustrated with the situation. Punk had spent the better part of those said months constantly running away from John every time he got close, same with Randy. He wasn't exactly scared of the Viper, but he had a feeling Randy would be able to break through any walls Punk had somehow managed to build to protect himself after the break-up. Cody was a completely different story. The weasel had a knack for turning up when Punk was completely unprepared and usually cornered. Just like now, he couldn't exactly make a scene surrounded by everybody on the damn roster. And a quick glance to his right let him know Randy was watching the whole scene play out, which meant threatening the younger man was out of the question as well. Punk didn't feel like having his limbs torturously pulled off one by one, which Punk was sure Randy was capable of if he, or anyone for that matter, dared to upset the sneaky little bastard currently standing in front of him.

"Bullshit, so you're lover did you a favor and got you into the championship picture. How ever will you live." Punk didn't even need to be looking at the man to hear the sarcasm in that statement.

"First off," Punk stated as he drew himself to he full height to stand face to face with Cody, "I don't need _anyone _to help me get anything. And John wasn't my lover then, he just wanted to fuck me and he used the title as a means to an end. And the jerk off got exactly what he wanted, much to my eternal shame."

"If you honestly think that, then you never knew John at all." Before Punk had a chance to retort, Cody held up his hand and shook his head. "Look, I didn't come over here to fight with you over this, God knows I've pounded my head against that brick wall enough with you. I just came over to put a thought into that thick skull of yours."

"And what would that be?"

"Tonight's the one year anniversary of the start of your and John's relationship. Maybe it's the perfect night for another fresh start."

"Our relationship didn't start at Money in the Bank, you know that."

One finely sculpted eyebrow raised to let Punk know exactly what Cody thought of that statement. "Maybe not the physical aspect of it, but you know as well as I do that it was the start of everything else between the two of you."

Punk wanted to smack the little fucker on the back of the head but he quickly retreated into the safety of Orton's arms before Punk had a chance. The knowing smirk the two of them leveled on Punk did nothing to help with his pissed off mood, nor did the sudden appearance of a bright green t-shirt bursting through the door.

Punk meet John's eyes for a brief moment before turning his whole body and presenting his back to John. Cena had long ago quit trying to talk to Punk, he assumed John had decided to give it up as futile. Punk still thought that was strange, he never expected such a dominant man to give up, especially not Cena. Punk could only guess that this came out of some instinctive self preservation. None of that meant Punk's nerves, and every other part of him, didn't jumped all over the place whenever he was in the stronger man's presence.

Cody was right about one thing at least, it had been a shitty three months. And it didn't seem to be getting any better. He hated that after all this time, his skin still tingled and ached for John's touch. Even with his back turned, he knew John was staring at him. Just because he wasn't with him on a regular basis anymore didn't mean that his body was well aware of John every damn time he walked into a room. Everything in his body craved to be with the muscular man. Everything except that small part of his brain that reminded him of John's betrayal and somehow managed to hold him back from jumping into John's arms regardless of who was watching.

The man still had a hold on him and Punk knew it, but at the same time he couldn't bring himself to give in. And even if he wanted to, it was to late for him to try to go back and change his mind. He regretted yelling at John and leaving that night, despite what he had told Cody.

Damn, he was getting himself worked up again, this wasn't what he needed at all. He had to focus on his match tonight and that meant he needed to stop thinking about John. Easier said than done.

He just needed to remind himself of all of John's faults, like he had been doing for months now. Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he silently went over the now memorized list. He's annoying, ridiculously persistent and hard-headed, so cheerful he would give you a toothache if you weren't careful, always smiling and trying to make the best of everything and… and…_And I love now as much as I ever did._ Punk thought sadly.

Once upon a time, these traits would have driven him crazy but now they just reminded him of what a great guy he had once had a chance of something real with, but Punk had effectively ruined that for himself. He knew that he should have stuck around and fought for John. Or maybe he should have just fought with John until everything got worked out. Another sigh tumbled from his lips. Hell, he didn't know what he should have done, he just knew what he had done and how stupid it had , he regretted what he had done and said, but it didn't matter, John was finished with him, finished with chasing him. Deciding that he had to get out of the room before he totally lost control of his emotions, Punk grabbed his title and turned his heel to leave the locker room.

* * *

"This shit is getting ridiculous John, I'm fed up with watching you walk around like a shell of who you used to be. And what the hell were you thinking letting him walk past you like that. Go. After. Him."

"I've tried, Randy. You've tried, even Cody's tried. He doesn't want to have anything to do with me. I may be a Dom but I can't make him want me. Hell, right now he doesn't even like me. "

"Damn it, that little fucker is starting to get under my skin now. He is either going to freely chose to sit and listen or I'm going to make him. I've had enough of this bullshit."

"Really?" Cody asked, batting his eyelashes at his Master to rile him up even more. "How do you plan on doing that 'oh great and powerful one'?"

Randy simply narrowed his eyes and scowled at the smartass, who only smiled and raised one delicate eyebrow in response. John couldn't help chuckling at the interchange, which only earned him a similar look from Randy.

Feeling more jovial than he had in months, John couldn't resist adding to the teasing. "You know, I recall once upon a time you saying you wouldn't have any trouble breaking the, and I quote, smartass little bitch. What's wrong Orton, three years not enough time to accomplish that?"

"Which reminds me, I want a new car for our anniversary."

"What the hell Cody, our anniversary isn't until September."

"Oh, so you do remember when it is, so no using that 'I forgot' as an excuse to not get me something this year like you did last year. And I want a car. Preferably fast, little and black."

"No."

"We'll see about that." Cody answered back, narrowing his own eyes to mimmick Randy's.

"Give it up Randy, you know you'll give him one."

"Shut up Cena, and stop trying to change the subject. This is about you and Punk. You need to take that boy back under your protection, if not for your own sanity, then for his."

John couldn't hold back the sigh that came forth after hearing Randy's opinion on the subject for probably the twentieth time. Staring at his friend, John tried to think of an appropriate reply. Randy knew everything that John had gone through. He knew John wanted his boy back, but it didn't seem to matter. Punk wouldn't let John get anywhere near him. He either ran from the room, like he just had, or he made a conversation virtuously impossible by talking or surrounding himself with as many people as possible or any other way he could manage.

Eventually, the continual rejection got to much for even John to handle. The pain of Punk refusing to even be in his presence was enough to break John. He couldn't bring himself to try anymore and had eventually just given up, no longer knowing what to try or what to say. Just as he couldn't think of anything to say to Randy right then.

Sighing once more, John shook his head and turned back to his own locker. "He doesn't want me, you've seen that for yourself."

"For fuck's sake John, you can't believe that. And besides, what happened to 'never give up,' not your saying any more Cena?"

John was nearing his breaking point. Turning to face his long time friend, John tried to control his temper. "Why are you even here Randy? Aren't you suspended?"

Taking John's attitude in stride, Randy simply shrugged and replied, "Yeah, but Cody has a match. That's reason enough for me to be here."

John couldn't find any fault with that argument, Randy truly did love Cody, even if he didn't show it very often, and would support him no matter what. Glancing over at the younger man, John could easily distinguish understanding in his bright eyes right before he winked at John. Just then, Cody stood, effectively gathering all the attention on himself and off of John. "Come on Ran, I want to go to the trainers before my match, come with?"

"Yeah baby boy." Randy replied before turning back to John. "Don't think this is over John." Randy warned causing John and Cody to roll their eyes at Randy's inability to let a subject drop.

* * *

He had won, he was still champion, the match was over, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the arena. He knew why, the same reason he hadn't left earlier than he needed to once in the recent months, whether it be at a pay-per-view or a house show. And like all those other times, he sat cross legged on the bench in his locker room watching the monitor and waiting for John's match to start. He both loved and despised the rush of fire that would course through him when the unmistakable sound blasted through the arena. Tonight was a little bit better for his ego to take. Tonight, he could convince himself that he was simply watching to see who would be the number one contender for his title.

He didn't really know how he felt about that either though. A part of him, probably the masochistic part, wanted John to grab the case, so he could experience being back in the ring with the man. Punk had to admit, although grudgingly, that there was nothing quite like seeing John and him in a one-on-one match. But at the same time, he didn't know how he would be able to handle being in such a close proximity to the man after spending month after month avoiding that very thing. It truly was a fucked up mess and he didn't have the first clue of what he wanted. Punk had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed anything happening on the screen in front of him.

Until that music hit.

The Miz, it seemed, was back. And Punk couldn't stop the glee that surged through his veins at the knowledge. The sorry bastard had disappeared right after his and John's blow up, so he never managed to get his hands wrapped around the idiot's throat. But now he had an opportunity, he just needed to wait for the match to end.

So there he sat, holding his breath until he started to feel lightheaded and was forced to gasp in air. With each of John's trips up the ladder, Punk sensed his body tensing unsure of how to react. His brain was screaming that he show indifference, but his heart was pounding so hard it demanded he show excitement at the thought of wrestling with John again. His emotions played with him on that seesaw for the duration of the match. Finally, John won, the handle broke and John won. Feeling dizzy from the effects of his ever changing emotions, Punk remained stoic, unsure of what to do.

Then, in the corner of the screen, Punk was able to make out Miz's form staring up at John. Punk couldn't quite make out the expression on his face, but that didn't matter to Punk in the slightest. He had jumped up and sprinted out the door, making his way down the hallway, planning to meet up with the jerk who had ruined one of the best things he had ever had in his life. He didn't know what he was going to do once he had reached the other man, but he pushed that thought into the back of his mind and worked on his instincts alone.

* * *

_A/N: So after a total lack of faith in myself and a tiny mental breakdown, I was hit with a wave of inspiration. Somehow, someway, I managed an update. Now it's just a matter of watching the reviews to see how people feel about the direction it's headed. Thanks as always!_


	20. Chapter 20

_A/N: So this was supposed to be the last chapter, however it was pretty long. Therefore, since I don't really want this story to end anyway :)__ I found a spot I could deal with breaking this up at and decided to make this a two-part ending. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"Well congrats man." Randy called to John from behind. John stopped on his way towards the exit and swung around to face his two friends, Randy's arm draped protectively over Cody's shoulders.

"Why are you guys still here?"

"We're waiting on you of course." Randy may as well of added _duh _to the end of his reply.

"Why?" John asked as he eyed the two warily, completely unsure of what to expect from those two anymore.

Randy remained silent for a few seconds, simply taking in John's appearance. Finally, he answered, "We were talking about your win and we were wondering if you realized that this is a perfect opportunity for you."

"What are you talking about?" Exhaustion competing with exasperation as he watched the two brunettes, unable to make head nor tails of their rambling.

"You're going to be back in the ring with Punk obviously," Randy stated, pointedly ignoring John's sudden uneasiness at the name's mention, "this means you have the perfect chance to get him back."

"You guys aren't going to let this go are you?" John asked on a long sigh.

"No, you belong together."

"You know, that's the problem with people who fall in love, they just can't be happy and deal with the fact that everybody isn't having that same experience."

"Bullshit, you're in love too, so you can't throw that crap at us."

"Watch me." John said as he turned and continued to exit the arena, sure Randy and Cody were following. John knew they weren't accepting a loss in this argument, they were just giving him an intermission.

"Cody, are you coming or what?" John looked over his shoulder to see Randy a few steps behind him also looking over his shoulder at the youngest member of their trio. Cody hadn't moved from the spot that their impromptu conversation had taken place. He just stood there with his head turned, looking down the adjacent hallway, a frown marring his normally delicate features, as silent as he was during said conversation.

"Can I meet up with you guys at the hotel?" he finally answered, his head turning to look at Randy, directing his question to his Master. "I want to talk to Ziggler about the match."

"Why the hell do you want to spend time with that bleach head idiot?"

"It's just about a spot in the match, something I want his opinion on. I'll come find you when I get back."

"And why the hell can't I come?" Randy asked. John could see that he was obviously uncomfortable with the idea of his boy going off on his own. It didn't matter that he was a man in his twenties, at least not in Randy's mind.

"For god's sake Orton, you just called him a bleach head idiot. I don't think I'll get into much of a conversation if I take you in there with that attitude."

"And what a loss that would be." Even as he said it, John could sense the change in Randy's body language as he stared at his lover. He was slowly giving in to his boy's request. He never had been able to tell him no. "Fine, but hurry." Randy relented just as John knew he would.

"_Yes Sir."_ Cody replied with obvious sarcasm.

After he turned to leave John finally spoke up after staying silent through the whole conversation. "He's _so_ submissive." he said, taunting his best friend with humor dancing on every word.

Randy, who had seemed prepared for the barb just shrugged. "He's a total brat and everybody knows it, especially me. I don't even try to break him of it anymore."

John had to agree with that assessment. The term perfectly fit Cody in more than one sense of the word. And really, as long as the boy's master didn't mind it, then John didn't see anything wrong with it. Hell, when it came to picking subs, he sure as hell didn't have any right to judge.

_Damn it, _John could have kicked himself just then. He had to stop thinking of Punk as his sub, or his _anything_ for that matter. He would like to think that after three months and countless brush-offs, his mind would take the hint, but that obviously wasn't the case. John spent the entire cab ride to the hotel wallowing in his own misery and pointedly ignoring Randy's sideways glances. It was times like these that John wished his friend was more like the cold-hearted predator he portrayed in the ring. Not that Randy was all sunshine and daisies, but he did care about those close to him and wasn't afraid to fight for those friends.

As the cab pulled up to the curve outside the tall building, John practically leapt out of the door trying to escape. He didn't exactly want away from his friend, just from the pitying looks his friend was sending his way. Even John's seemingly never ending patience was being put to the test after months of those looks. The worst of it was that it wasn't just Randy and Cody looking at him like that. Every damn person on both rosters had figured out John and Punk had been together one way or another. John didn't know if Punk was getting the same looks, but if he was, they didn't seem to be phasing him at all, unlike John.

His thoughts still swirling, John silently followed behind Randy as he led him towards the welcome desk. He inwardly groaned as he saw who was already going through the check-in process in front of him. The brunette's hair was still easily recognizable to him, even if he was sporting a new style. Wasn't it bad enough that he had been forced to share a ring with the conceited bastard without any forewarning. John silently cursed whatever deity, and a few of the board of directors, that was responsible for orchestrating the hell that his life had become. Not having any other options, John gritted his teeth and went to stand behind the man.

"Here you are Mr. Mizanin," the receptionist said as she handed over the room key card, "and we'll be sure to immediately send up the ice you requested as well."

"Thanks" was the mumbled reply as he reached down to pick up his smaller suitcase and slung it over his shoulder. None of this was very interesting, nor out of the ordinary. But what caught John's attention, was how he visibly flinched back after seeing who was standing behind him. Although, John was shocked that he was able to see anything through the swelling and bruising of his left eye.

"Just let me grab my stuff and I'll get out of your guys way." Miz rushed out on a single breath, looking for all the world like he was staring at a ghost, or his biggest fear come to life. John couldn't help but become curious about Miz's strange behavior. He knew that he hadn't had the return that he was hoping for, but that didn't mean Miz should be acting like a completely different person. While this may have left John dumb struck, Randy wasn't having the same experience.

'Ladder match to much for you these days pretty boy," the cold voice rang out in the tense silence. Watching the vicious smirk grow on his friend's face, John realized that the cold hearted viper he had just been wishing for his friend to be more like was constantly lurking beneath the surface, just waiting for the chance to strike.

"Haha", Miz replied viciously before turning to look directly into John's eyes, as if drawn there. He didn't even seem to be talking to John, just looking at him, almost like he was talking in every detail he could for the final time. "Actually your boy did this." After that opening statement, he turned to look back at Randy, "He made it very clear that I'm to stay away from John here. Avoiding you was naturally applied as well."

John was struck speechless. He had no idea what to say in response. He watched in the ever mounting silence as Miz sneered one final time before grabbing his bag and leaving. Turning his head to see Randy wore a similar expression John gulped down his surprise before asking in a hoarse voice, "Do you think he meant Punk?"

"Who else would he call your boy?" Randy answered, seeming to regain at least some of his composure.

"But Punk isn't mine anymore."

"He probably doesn't know that. He took off to film that movie right after everything hit the fan. For all he knows you guys solved your problems and are still a happy little couple."

Even though Randy's explanation seemed to be logical, none of this was making sense in John's mind. There were too many gaps in that logic to quell the lingering worry floating around John's mind. "When the hell were we ever a happy little couple? And why would avoiding you be implied?"

"Cody doesn't share, everyone knows that. And Punk likes Cody, he was probably just doing it as a favor to Cody. Besides, it was just one more thing he could use to threaten Miz about." Randy replied with a shrug.

"Good point." John had to concede that that explanation did make sense, but it just covered the tip of the iceberg that was John's concerns.

"So why are you still standing here? He's beat up the Rock before for you and now Miz. Why are you still denying yourself this?" Randy bit out in a exasperated tone.

"I don't know, maybe…"

A hard smack to the back of his head quickly cut him off, leaving him staring at Randy slack jawed, shocked at his friend's actions."Shut up and go." Randy said, pointing his hand in the general direction of the elevators.

"We don't even know what room he's in. Or if he's even here for that matter." John said on a sigh.

"Leave that to me." Randy said before sauntering up to the desk, and the tiny little blond standing behind it, cockiness oozing off of him. John could only watch in amazement as Randy flirted until the girl was blushing terribly and gushing out answers to all his questions. As Randy returned with their room keys as well as Punk's room number, John could only shake his headed at Randy's smirk of success. "You're gay, how the hell can you flirt so well with women?"

"Flirting with Cody is pretty much like flirting with a woman. They're both obsessed with their looks and loved to be praised for them."

"I heard that." Cody said from his spot behind Randy's back. A smile quickly appeared on Randy's face as he opened his arms to his sub.

"What can I say baby, your just pretty like that." Randy said, with a easiness that showed he obviously wasn't expecting a fight out of his boy.

"Yeah, yeah." Cody grumbled, but still easily slid into Randy's arms, closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath, inhaling Randy's scent, showing that Randy was right to assume their wouldn't be an argument about what he had recently overheard.

John didn't want to break up the tender moment, but he knew Randy had knowledge he wanted and he just couldn't wait any longer. Clearing his throat to, John looked at Randy expectantly. "Oh right, he's on room 4296."

John nodded his head once and took off. He realized though before I got to far that he was forgetting something. Turning back he crouched down and opened up his suitcase, digging in the side grasping the box he was looking for, he looked up at his two friends, taking in their curious expressions. "If I'm doing this, I'm doing it right this time."

With that he took off again, this time not stopping, shifting from side to side once he reached the elevator bank and continuously hitting the button to call for the elevator.

"Where's he going?" Cody asked, his head still tucked into the junction of Randy's neck and shoulder.

"To see Punk." Randy replied before pressing his lips to Cody's temple, unable to resist showing his boy such tenderness.

"Really? Good, how'd you finally convince him?"

"I didn't really do anything. It looks like Punk beat the shit out of Miz, told him to stay away from John. After John saw that, I didn't have to do much to convince him that he needed to go to him."

Randy watched as color seemed drained out of Cody's face when he lifted his head to look up and meet his Master's gaze.

"Sir, Punk didn't, I did."

* * *

_A/N: I know this had a lot of Cody and Randy in it, and if that annoys you, I apologize. I just can't seem to resist, I absolutely love that couple and I think it's important to have friends helping out friends anyway. And a special thanks to IsidoraAngst who gave me the perfect idea for describing Randy and Cody's relationship!_


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N: Well here it is, the end. I thought about waiting until tomorrow, but I just wanted to see how people like the ending. I hope it lives up to everybody's expectations._

* * *

The knock on his door startled him out of his stupor. People didn't tend to visit him, actually, most tried their hardest to avoid him and the air of depression that seemed to follow him everywhere these days. He didn't want to go over there, the door just seemed so far away and the energy it was going to take didn't seem worth it.

But the visitor wasn't going away, the incessant knocking proof of that. Finally, curiosity won the internal battle and Punk walked across the room to open the door and felt the air lodge in his throat. John was standing in the hallway, hands shoved in his pockets and a look that seemed to be a mixture of hope and fear covering his face. In all the months that John had been pursuing him and trying to get him back, John had never come to his hotel room. It was always in the arena's or airports that John would approach him. Seeing John here, in this environment, sent Punk's heart into overdrive. That didn't mean that he planned on reacting any differently.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Punk could have swallowed his own tongue when he saw John flinch back. Still, he kept a straight face and reminded himself that he wanted nothing to do with John.

_Yeah right, sure he didn't, _Punk's inner voice taunted. Growling at that damn voice and at himself, Punk forced the butterflies that were currently nose diving in his stomach to calm the fuck down so he could focus, he needed to remember, for his own sanity, everything John had ever done to him.

"I wanted to talk to you. After I saw what you did, I thought maybe you would be willing to finally talk with me."

"What I did? What are you talking about?"

"You know, with Miz." The use of that name was enough to send Punk over the deep end. Out of all the things John could have chosen to say, that might have been the one that pissed Punk off the most. How dare John come to _his _hotel room and talk about that bastard. After his initial surge of anger, Punk realized that he didn't actually have an answer to his question.

"John, I don't know what you're talking about. What about Miz?" Punk had to put a lot of effort into swallowing down the bile that rose to his mouth with the use of that name. John couldn't know that he had planned on fucking the man up earlier. He should have, probably would have, but for some reason he hadn't been able to find him after his match.

"Well I saw he was all beaten up and he said you did it." John stated. Seeing Punk's look of confusion, he became visibly paler. "You didn't do it did you?"

"I have absolutely no clue what you're talking about." Punk took very little consolation in the fact that somebody else had managed to accomplish what he hadn't. He should have been the one handing that fucker his ass, not anybody else.

"Damn." A tense stretch of silence followed John's softly spoken word. The air was sizzling with all the emotions swirling around the two men. Finally, John broke the eye contact but looking down at the carpet. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come here." John turned to go, head down in defeat, finally accepting that it was all over and there wasn't anything left between them for him to hope or fight for.

"Wait, I…" Punk wasn't sure what made him shout that out loud. He didn't even know what it was that was planning on saying next. It's as if his body was reacting without his brain issuing the orders.

John stood frozen, hand outstretched towards the knob. He didn't even appear to be breathing, just waiting, as if one wrong move or word would ruin everything. Unable to take the tension any longer, he slowly swirled around to face Punk, eyes wide with something that closely resembled hope.

For Punk's part, he stood with his eyes just as wide and nibbling on his bottom lip. He wanted to run into John's arms and just forgive him for everything. He hadn't realized just how much he truly wanted that until John had come to him. He wanted to forgive him but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Something was holding him back.

"I shouldn't have done what I did. I know that now. Hell, I probably knew it when I did it. I was just desperate to be around you, to be with you. I couldn't think of any other options." John softly told him, hope wrapping around every word.

Punk was stunned into silence, this wasn't anything new, John had said these exact things to him multiple times. But the way John said it this time, it was different. It called to something deep within Punk. For the first time, he realized what it must have cost such a dominate man to show such weakness.

Actually, when Punk thought about it, it didn't make any sense why John would act so weak. Looking back, Punk thought about all the random times John had acted like that with him. That wasn't very Dom like.

_Holy shit. _Something finally, finally clicked in his brain. He had just as much control over John as John had over him! Somehow, he had made John need him as much as he needed his Dom.

_His Dom._

How much he missed thinking that, saying that. He needed his Dom and it was finally apparent that his Dom needed him too. So why with this realization wasn't Punk falling over himself to get into John's arms as quick as possible. What was still missing and keeping him from doing just that. Staring at John, he knew he had to see the desperation shining in his eyes. He wanted it so badly, but he just couldn't.

Unable to hold that sharp gaze any longer, Punk dropped his head and silently cursed himself for letting this opportunity slip through his fingers. How many chances would he have left before John found someone new, someone better. Punk closed his eyes against the painful thoughts, unable to watch John walk away from him for what could be the final time.

"Come here Punk." That command had him jerking his head up. The tone of voice John had used grabbed Punk's muscles and forced them to obey. As he made his way towards John, he realized that's what had been what was holding him back. He needed John to order him into action. Punk's submissive side needed to have proof that John still wanted to be his dominant. A weak and needy John did wonders for Punk's self-esteem and made him see how much he was needed by the bigger man, but the dominant John was who Punk had first fallen for and who he craved the most.

Reaching John, he was immediately wrapped in strong arms and held tightly, preventing any attempt at escape. It was perfect. It was where he belonged and he finally knew and accepted it.

"Damn, I never thought I would have this again."

"Get used to it John, I don't have the strength to ever put us through this again."

"Perfect." John whispered before descending towards Punk's lips and thoroughly claiming him once again. Punk was so caught up in the kiss, the feel of John pressed against him once again, he didn't even notice they were moving until the back of his legs were pressed against the mattress. Before he had a chance to react, he was being picked up and tossed onto the bed, quickly followed by John's body pouncing on top of him and covering him again after all those lonely nights apart. As John's lips pressed against his once more, a sigh of contentment rolled from Punk. He finally made it back where he belonged, wrapped up in his Dom where he was loved and protected. As happy as he was, there was still some nagging detail he couldn't let go of.

"Wait, wait John. Not that I want to ruin this moment…'

"Then don't" John said before biting down on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The action had him panting in seconds and ready to come before John even wrapped his hands around his erection.

"No, something's not clicking. Who beat up Miz? And why did you think it was me?"

John must have realized the questions weren't going to go away. He rose up to meet Punk's eyes, allowing his elbows to take the majority of his weight. "Well, he told me it was you. At least I think he did. He said my boy did it, I don't know who else he would call my boy, neither did Randy."

"I like that, being your boy. Especially if I'm the only one."

"You are, believe me, I don't want anyone else. Ever." With one more claiming kiss, Punk let the subject drop for now. They would figure out who gave Miz what he had coming later. After all, Punk needed to thank them for giving his Dom back to him. He knew it should have been him that hurt the fucker, but at least someone had. For right now, he had more important things to think about, like the way John was pushing his sweats and boxers down.

Collapsing on top of his Master, Punk could have purred at the absolute contentment he felt. That feeling only increased tenfold when John proceeded to tangle their limbs in an impossible puzzle. Punk wasn't going to be able to go anywhere anytime soon, and he loved it. The only problem he could think of was the constant buzzing coming from somewhere in the room.

"It's my phone. I have to get it." John told him as he slowly pulled away from his sub.

Punk let out a groan and attempted to cling to John's arm. "Relax baby, I'm not going far and I'll be right back." Punk was left to lay in bed and watch as John climbed from the bed and stumbled his way towards his discarded jeans.

* * *

Digging through the pockets, his hands stumbled upon and clasped the box he had grabbed from his luggage earlier and a smile overtook him. Transferring the box to his other hand, he continued looking until he discovered the reason for the disturbance.

"Hey Randy." John answered as he made his way back towards the gorgeous sight in front of him.

"Where are you?" Randy's gruff voice came across the phone.

"Punk's room." John said smiling down at his pretty boy. The blush that covered Punk's face made him even more amazing in John's eyes.

"Does this mean you've both gotten over yourselves and are back together?"

"Yes dick, we're together again."

"Good, I was worried about what would happen after I found out the truth. But you didn't call me crying so I hoped it at least went okay."

"When the hell have I ever called you crying? And what do you mean the truth? The truth about what?" John demanded while running his fingers through Punk's dark locks. He didn't miss the way Punk had to bite his lip to keep from laughing after his statement about crying. Twisting his fingers into his hair, John jerked his head back and dominated Punk's mouth, feeling he had that right. And Punk proved him right on that count, not only accepting the kiss, but pressing in for even more.

"Punk didn't beat up Miz, as I'm sure you know by now." Randy's voice called out to him, pulling him from his lust stupor. "Cody did. _My_ boy was the one he was talking about." A resounding slap filled the air after Randy's statement. Followed closely by an indignant shout of "Sir!" which was accompanied by distinct sound of metal clinking against metal. John couldn't suppress his laughter. It was easy to see the scene that was playing out on the other end of the line. Randy always had enjoyed dishing out his spankings, especially if there were handcuffs involved.

"Don't be to rough on him Randy." John said around a chuckle. "His actions did have a good outcome."

"Right." Randy said on a grunt. "But the little fucker did lie to me about what he was going to do when we left him at the arena." The sound of palm smacking ass came across the phone again.

"Alright Randy, thanks for letting me know. Now go and enjoy your boy."

"Oh I will. Same to you." John felt a giant smile covering his face hearing Randy call Punk his boy. Damn, this didn't get any better. But then again, as he felt Punk slide across his lap, John realized that it just might.

"What was that all about?" Punk asked before nibbling on his earlobe.

"Apparently, Cody was the one who got to Miz. Randy isn't too impressed by it."

"I should have known it was that sneaky little bastard." John couldn't help but laugh at Punk's reaction. It was true, Cody could be sneaky when it was required.

"Yeah, but I'm not too upset about it. It did get us back together."

"True." Punk replied before sliding his lips to John's neck and slowly working his way down. John thought about talking more about the situation but he decided that if his sub was in this kind of a mood, that conversation could wait.

Suddenly those heavenly lips disappeared and John looked down to see Punk's eyes focusing on the box John had forgot he carried to the bed. It was nothing but a simple jewelry box, one a person might find a ring or a set of earrings in. But John knew that it held neither. He still waited for Punk to ask what it was though.

John's eyes followed the tip of Punk's tongue as it snaked out to moisten his lips. "What's that?"

After a short pause where John debated his options, he realized that there was really only one course of action he wanted to take. "Something I should have given you a long time ago." John said before opening the box and withdrawing the silver chain.

"Your dog tags?" Punk asked as he sat up and self consciously leaned towards John.

"No, well kind of, but not, I mean" John stumbled around, words tumbling from his lips, seemingly unable to form the words he wanted. He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, I had them made for you. I know it's probably clichéd for me and all but this is what I always pictured around your neck. I like it because without reading the inscription, everyone in the back will know your mine. They all associate dog tags with me so it would be obvious that it's my collar. And when you're out in public, they'll be easily tucked into a t-shirt."

"Your collar?" Punk asked, his voice wavering slightly.

"I know that we still have a shit load of problems to work out and we're far from perfect. But I was thinking that if you wear this, it can be something tangible for us both to look at and remind us to work on our problems and not run from them. It can remind both of us that we both want this, no matter what is going on around us." A stricken look overtook his sharp features as glanced up at his, hopefully, soon to be submissive. "I mean, that is if you want it."

* * *

Punk took as second to think about what he truly wanted and all he could think about was feeling the weight of that chain around his neck, constantly telling him that John truly did love him. A smile graced his features as he threw his arms around John's neck, pinning him to the mattress in his zealous need to be held by his Master. "Of course, I want it, I want what you just described. More than anything Sir."

His smile only increased as John slipped the collar over his head and watched the tags settle on his chest. John looked up, his eyes showing just as much happiness as he was sure was reflected in his own. "I like seeing my tags around your neck. My collar showing everybody who you belong to." John told him before wrapping his fist into the chain and pulling Punk to him for another searing kiss, one meant to brand his very soul.

* * *

_A/N: There you have it and I hope __**everybody**__ liked it. I know it seems a little abrupt, but after everything they've been through, I thought they deserved it. To anybody and everybody who took the time to read, follow, favorite and/or review, thank you so much. I'm still a little speechless from all the attention this story received. I'm still not ready for this story to end, but I think it must. I wouldn't be surprised if I start writing and posting something else out soon :) _

_Also, for those interested, I have another little part that I wrote to tack onto this ending. But I thought this ending was better. I was thinking about making this part an epilogue and I think I will, so if you liked this ending, you could just ignore the next post. I'll leave it up to the reviews to help me decide whether to post or not._


End file.
